I'll Say My Piece
by DAgron01
Summary: Spoilers up until 3x03.  Rachel confronts Quinn about her plan to get Beth back.  They develop a tentative friendship while Quinn tries to find out what Rachel's angle for helping her might be.  Their friendship develops into something neither expected.
1. Again I go Unnoticed

**Summary:**

Spoilers up until 3x03. Rachel confronts Quinn about her plan to get Beth back. They develop a tentative friendship while Quinn tries to find out what Rachel's angel for helping her might be. Ultimately, the friendship develops into something neither girl expected. Faberry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**The title of this fanfic as well as the chapter titles are names of songs. I do not own any of them either.**

**I'll Say My Piece**

**Chapter 1: Again I Go Unnoticed**

"I know what you're trying to do."

Rachel approached Quinn at her locker after Glee of Friday afternoon. Quinn was caught off guard, not just by the words but because this was the first time Rachel had spoken to her since she confronted her under the bleachers.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sure it was a lame response, but she didn't know what else to say.

"I know you're not an idiot, Quinn. You know exactly what I'm talking about, which is why you stiffened the moment I said it and you haven't looked me in the eye since."

Quinn slowly brought her eyes up to meet Rachel's. "You scared me when you appeared out of nowhere, _Rachel, _and I didn't look at you because sometimes I still get nauseous at the sight of you." She wasn't proud of it, but Rachel did tend to bring out the worst in her (and sometimes the best, but she wasn't going to dwell on that).

Rachel barely acknowledged the insult, instead focusing on Quinn's attempt to re-direct her interrogation. It wasn't meant to be an interrogation, why couldn't Quinn ever make things easy? Why'd she always have to hide herself? "You may have everyone else fooled, but you don't think I noticed that you suddenly came back to glee and stopped dressing like a…a…"

"A what, Rachel?"

"You changed back just when Shelby came back into town. And you and Puck, I mean…"

"There is no me and Puck." Quinn hissed at Rachel, shoving the rest of the books in her bag and slamming her locker shut.

"You and Puck" Rachel began again, she really hated being interrupted. "didn't say two words to each other our entire junior year, and now miraculously you're all buddy-buddy again. You expect me to believe that the timing is just a coincidence?"

"I don't care what you believe, Berry."

"Look, I know what you're trying to do." Rachel lowers her voice to barely a whisper, "with Beth."

Quinn looks at Rachel slowly, studying her intently. What was her angle here? How was she the only one to see through her scam? How was it that Rachel could always see through her?

"Look, I'm not going to tell anyone. That's not what this is about."

"Then what is this about, Rachel? Why are you even here, if it isn't about you telling everyone? I know you of all people can't keep secrets." The last sentence came out more bitter than Quinn intended, which made Rachel flinch for the first time.

"I thought you forgave me for that? You said…" Rachel began, sounding more defeated than she had ever been. Quinn sighed, before apologizing. "Look, I'm sorry okay. I did forgive you, I do. It's just, if you know what I'm doing why haven't you told anyone?

Rachel looked around anxiously. She studied the floor intently, before glancing up at Quinn. For the briefest second, Quinn swore she saw something worse than sadness pass across Rachel's face, it seemed like anguish.

"You and Puck love her so much you know. She's lucky that she has so many people who love her. I admire that you're willing to fight for her." Rachel was no longer looking at Quinn; she was looking past her down the hall, before schooling her features into her trademark 'show face smile.' "Sometimes, I wish someone cared that much about me."

Quinn didn't have a response for that. Although the look that she saw cross Rachel's face was long gone, the anguish wasn't completely out of her voice. She took a deep breath, as she closed her eyes and tried to think of a response. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was standing alone in the middle of the hallway. Rachel was no where to be seen. She let out the breath she was holding, and realized she never felt so confused in her life.

**A/N: I have several chapters written, so I hope to update regularly. If you like it, don't worry because the chapters do get longer. The friendship may be slow starting, but I want it to seem to develop naturally. Let me know if it works. Thanks. **

**I'll say my piece is a song by Chester See **

**Again I go Unnoticed is by Dashboard Confessional**


	2. The Reason

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**The title of this fanfic as well as the chapter titles are names of songs. I do not own any of them either.**

**Chapter 2: The Reason**

Quinn hadn't seen Rachel since she left her standing alone in the hallway on Friday afternoon. She tried not to think about it, but Rachel's last words kept replaying in her head all weekend. _"Sometimes I wish someone cared that much about me."_ What did that mean? Rachel had two parents, a boyfriend and at least one friend in Kurt. That was more than what Quinn had. Then why did Rachel's words bother her so bad?

Monday morning, Quinn approached Rachel at her locker. She was alone, putting her books into her locker and Finn was nowhere in sight.

"What did you mean by that?" Sure Quinn, way to sound cryptic.

Rachel continued her task, either she didn't hear Quinn or much more likely, refused to answer her.

"You know, I was thinking that since you weren't going to turn me in and you sort of said that you supported my decision to get Beth back. Well, maybe you would want to help me." Quinn cursed herself under her breath for sounding so small. Why couldn't she just man up and say what she really wanted to say?

Rachel turned to study her. Well, at least that's progress, Quinn thought.

"I don't know how you'd expect me to help you, Quinn. But if there is anything I can do, then I will be there for you." Rachel gave her a small smile, but it was obviously forced.

"What, no Powerpoint presentation with a list of pros and cons?" Quinn smirked to let Rachel know she was joking.

"I could gather some research and look up case law, if you want." Apparently Rachel didn't get the joke.

"Berry, relax. I was kidding!" Quinn announced, shaking her head with the smirk still on her face.

"Oh, right." Rachel stated before returning to her locker and grabbing the book needed for her first class.

Quinn sighed, this was not going the way she wanted it to and yet it was somehow better than she expected it to be. "I was actually thinking, maybe you could talk to Shelby for me."

Rachel stiffened at the mention of Shelby's name, but Quinn failed to notice. "You know, Puck already got to see her. But I don't think she trusts me yet. Maybe you could talk to her, let her know that I've changed?"

"But you haven't, Quinn. Not really, you just pretended to." Rachel didn't mean for it to come off the way it did, but Quinn immediately recoiled.

"I thought you said you'd help me." Quinn spit out the words, almost as if it hurt her to ask Rachel for help.

"Look, Quinn. I didn't mean that as a bad thing. I don't think you ever were that person with the pink hair who didn't shower. But I don't think that this is you either. That's all I meant." Rachel tried to smooth things over, and it seemed to work since Quinn visibly relaxed.

"So, you'll help me?" Quinn almost begged. "With Shelby, I mean?"

"Quinn, I don't know what you expect me to do. She came back so you and Puck could see your daughter; she didn't come back for me." Quinn noticed that look of deep sorrow cross Rachel's face again and remembered what she wanted to say to the girl.

"I know you think that, but you're wrong Rachel. Shelby misses you. She told me…"

"I really have to go; I don't want to be late for class. I'll see what I can do, Quinn, but no promises. Ok?" She interrupted and left before Quinn could answer her.

"Ok?" Quinn said to herself. What just happened?

Quinn was getting sick of Rachel walking away from her. But she was even more concerned about the looks that were crossing Rachel's face. How can no one see that Rachel is hurting? But what is it that was making her feel that way? Quinn decided that she was going to be the one to see through Rachel's mask, it would be fitting after all, since Rachel was the only one who ever saw through hers.

Rachel must have been avoiding Quinn, because she never got the chance to catch her alone. Rachel was either laughing with Kurt or cuddling with Finn. She really seemed to be fine, but Quinn knew better. She knew what it was like to hide. She was finally able to catch Rachel just before glee started on Friday.

"Hey Rachel." She said quietly as she approached Rachel, who was standing by the piano reviewing sheet music.

Rachel slowly looked up at Quinn, barely a smile on her face. "Oh, hi Quinn! How are you today?"

Quinn was silent for a second; Rachel's emotional teetering was giving her whiplash.

"Oh, I see. Are you having a difficult day? I am here for you if you wanna talk about it." Rachel said, her compassion didn't even sound fake.

"I've been thinking. You see Rachel, you said, under the bleachers, that we were friends once. Do you remember?"

"Yes, I remember Quinn. And I meant it. I think we were friends, we are friends."

"Ok. So, I was thinking and well, most of our big bonding experiences have been one-sided. That is to say that I have been emotional and well, somewhat crazy. And you always seem to talk me down, you know."

"That's what friends do, Quinn."

"Then why won't you talk to me? About anything important to you? Even that summer, you know which one I mean, even then it was about me and my depression."

"That's because you were going through a hard time Quinn, having given up Beth. You needed someone to talk to, even if it was just me."

"That's not what I meant. I don't care that it was you. I mean, I do. I was glad I had you." Quinn hated that what she was trying to say wasn't coming out the way she wanted it to. "It's just. You can talk to me if you ever have a problem. And if you consider us friends, I was just wondering why none of our conversations ever involved you bearing your soul."

Rachel was silent for a long time, people started coming into the room and Quinn was sure once again she wouldn't get an answer. But then, Rachel leaned into her and whispered as quietly as she could. "Because I don't trust you, Quinn."

Once again she was gone and Quinn was left standing in the middle of the choir room, alone. She slowly shook her head, wondering if she heard Rachel correctly. When she looked around the room she saw Rachel snuggle into Finn's arms as she smiled up at him. Quinn took a seat in the back of the room and watched Rachel closely. She really didn't understand what was up with her. And she didn't know why Rachel not trusting her bothered her so much.

**A/N: The Reason by Hoobastank**


	3. Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**The title of this fanfic as well as the chapter titles are names of songs. I do not own any of them either.**

**Chapter 3: Friends**

Quinn was sick of Rachel ignoring her and even more annoyed that she kept walking away while they were talking. Things always seemed to start off well enough, but then as soon as Quinn focused the conversation on Rachel, things went downhill fast. She decided that this time when she talked to Rachel, she would not let her walk away from her. She spent all weekend devising a plan of action.

The following Monday, Quinn waited for Rachel to kiss Finn goodbye before he left to go to football practice. Then Quinn cornered her as Rachel was about to get in her car.

"You don't trust me? Rachel, I shouldn't trust you! You revealed my secret to Finn and got me kicked out of his house!" She didn't intend to start the conversation this way, but dammit she wanted answers.

Rachel spun around, a look of annoyance on her face. "I thought we went over this last week Quinn, and I thought we settled it two years ago."

Quinn took a deep breath, before slowly letting it out. She had to be calm or Rachel would never open up to her. "We did. I don't even mean it; I don't know why I keep bringing it up. It's just, you're so frustrating!"

Rachel smiled, "You also said that before."

"Because it's true." Quinn grinned; maybe they were back on track.

They were both silent for a while, but it was almost comfortable.

"It isn't just you, you know." Rachel said, uneasily as she broke their reverie.

"Huh?" Quinn shook her head, a bit in a daze. "What isn't just me?"

"Of course you have given me numerous reasons over the years not to trust you, but…" Rachel shifted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at Quinn. However, Quinn stared at her, praying she'd continue. "But, well, what I'm trying to say is. It's just that I don't have any friends, not really. Besides Kurt. And well, when you got pregnant. Everyone rallied around you, and when Kurt was bullied the guys fought for him. Santana even somehow, I'm still not quite sure how, but she even got Kurt back. And I am grateful for that, I love how our team rallies to help its own. It's just…"

Rachel trailed off, and didn't seem to want to continue on her own. So Quinn felt it was her duty to encourage her. "It's just what?"

Rachel still was silent. Then she finally let her eyes meet Quinn's. "I actually, I'm sorry but I should get going."

Rachel reached for the handle to her door, but Quinn stopped her. "No, you're not walking away from me again. Not in the middle of a conversation." She was perhaps more forceful than she intended because Rachel looked almost scared of her. She immediately flashed back to prom night and the way Rachel looked at her after she was slapped. Quinn felt remorse, for that and so much more.

"I'm sorry." Quinn whispered, never more ashamed of herself than she was at this moment.

Rachel must have seen the shame across Quinn's face, because instantly the fear was transformed into compassion.

"It's okay, Quinn." Rachel reaches out and places a hand on Quinn's shoulder. "I'm not scared of you, I promise."

Quinn huffs, almost snorting at Rachel's attempt to ease her guilt. "No, I mean it. It's just, well the way you said it. You were a bit intimidating. But I know you wouldn't hurt mean, not really."

Quinn blinks back the tears, and forces a smile. "I wouldn't hurt you, Rachel. I don't want to hurt anyone. I never did."

The last three words were so quiet, had Rachel not been so close to her she wouldn't have heard them.

"I know." Rachel moves in a little closer. "I'm going to hug you now."

Quinn nods her acceptance and Rachel pulls her in for a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, for everything I ever did to hurt you."

"I know." Rachel's words are almost as quiet as Quinn's were. "I'll talk to Shelby tomorrow. I promise I'll let her know just how much you've changed, Quinn."

Quinn nodded her thanks and Rachel pulled her in just a bit tighter before releasing her completely. Quinn wiped a few stray tears from her eyes, and looked into Rachel's honest ones.

"Thank you, Rachel, for everything."

"You're welcome, Quinn." Rachel replied with a small smile before climbing into her car and driving away. Once again leaving Quinn alone, and still without answers.

"Well dammit." Quinn breathed out when Rachel's car was out of sight. She debated following Rachel home to finish the previous conversation, but thought better of it. She didn't want to say anything that would upset Rachel and make her decide not to help her.

****

The day Rachel had been dreading finally came. She took a deep breath and quickly walked into the small classroom currently being occupied by Shelby.

"Hello, Shelby." Rachel announced as she approached the woman. Shelby, for her part, was surprised to see the girl.

"Rachel. I meant to congratulate you on getting the part. You'll make a perfect Maria; I was right about the song, wasn't I?"

"Thank you. Yes, I got the part, but I didn't deserve it."

"Nonsense." Shelby moved closer to her daughter. "Don't say something like that, I'm sure…"

"You don't know." Rachel interrupted her, she was anxious and annoyed and had she not promised Quinn, she wouldn't even be here. "Look, I didn't come for your praise or for validation or whatever. I get that at home."

Rachel knew it was a low blow and regretted it the moment it left her lips. She had to look away because she was scared what she might have seen in Shelby's eyes, or maybe she was scared of what she wouldn't see there. "Sorry, I promised you I'd be civil and that was rude of me to say."

"Why are you here, Rachel?" Shelby hated the way Rachel looked at her, or refused to look at her.

Rachel took a deep breath before answering in her characteristic long, fast-paced rant. "I don't know why you're back, except that you are giving Beth a chance to meet her birth parents. At least Noah, anyway. You see, Noah is excited about it and I am grateful that you are allowing him to see Beth. But don't you think Quinn deserves that right also? She really wants to see Beth. You didn't let her at first, and with the pink hair, tattoo and nose ring, I understand why you didn't. But she was hurting and she missed her and you may think she hasn't changed enough to deserve to see her but you're wrong. Quinn really wants this, as much as Noah, maybe more. And every child deserves to know her mother, you know? Especially if that mother also wants to know her."

Rachel could have continued but she needed to take a breath first. And Shelby took that opportunity to get a word in. "They're not the only reason I came back you know."

"I don't care, as I said. What I care about is that you allow Quinn to see Beth."

"I never was going to keep her away; I want them in Beth's life."

"Great. So, when can I tell Quinn she can see her?"

"You can bring Quinn by tomorrow, if you want to. Or any time this week, just let me know."

"I'll let Quinn know, and Puck too. He'd want to come, and he can bring Quinn." Rachel exited the room as quickly as she entered it.

Quinn stood just outside the classroom where she first saw Shelby, and where she saw a picture of Beth for the first time. She took a deep breath, exhaling as she walked in. Praying for courage, and hoping that Rachel kept her promise.

"You asked to see me?" Quinn offered, tentatively as she entered. Shelby didn't respond right away. They stared at each other intensely.

"I spoke to Rachel. Or rather, Rachel talked at me and left."

"I know what you mean." Quinn smirked; at least it wasn't just her who was baffled by the brunette's recent actions.

"She said you changed and that you deserve to see your daughter. She said a few more things that were hard to hear. I won't keep you from Beth, Quinn. Especially when you seem as determined as you are to get to know her."

Quinn only nodded. It was going better than she hoped.

"For some reason, Rachel is on your side and she seems to care about you. I want to get to know her, but…"

"With all do respect, Shelby, when can I see Beth?"

"Tomorrow night, if you want. Puck too. But could you please bring Rachel with you? You want to know your daughter, and I'd like to know mine."

Quinn considered the request. Why didn't Shelby just ask Rachel to come herself? Why go through Quinn?

"I can't make her, you know."

"If you ask her to, she'll come. You won't have to make her."

Quinn studied Shelby, before speaking again. "Okay. I get to see my daughter tomorrow, and I'll get Rachel to come with me."

"Thank you."

Rachel had just left her last class of the day when she was grabbed from behind and spun in the air. She swore she briefly saw a Mohawk and knew she wasn't in any real danger.

"Unhand me, Noah!" She groaned.

Puck gently let her down, but enveloped her in a large and almost painful hug.

"What may I ask is the reason for your…manhandling me, Noah Puckerman?" Rachel huffed, though she couldn't be truly upset at the boy. She sort of adored him.

"Like you don't know."

"No, I don't, otherwise why would I ask you?"

"I wanted to thank you, my hot Jewish diva. Or do you prefer princess?" He smirked at her, and Rachel almost grinned back but instead she rolled her eyes at his antics.

"I trust this is about Beth."

"Of course. Quinn and I get to see her tomorrow after school. I'm even skipping football practice!" His smile was so wide; Rachel couldn't help returning it.

"I am happy to hear that. I am sure Quinn is as ecstatic as you though she'd never show it." She said the last part more to herself that to Puck.

"I don't think I ever saw her so happy. She was smiling, Rachel. Like a real smile and not the fake, ice queen smile she gives to everyone else."

Rachel shook her head; maybe she wasn't the only one who understood Quinn. Who would have thought _Puck _would have been so perceptive? As they were talking, Quinn approached them.

"Speak of the devil." Puck grinned.

Quinn looked between the two, sure she missed something important. "I guess Puck told you the news."

"Ya, just glad I was able to help out."

"You kept your word, Berry; I'm not only impressed but also grateful." Quinn actually smiled at her. Not a grin or a smirk. It was an honest to God smile. And Rachel realized at that moment, that no matter her issues with Shelby, making Quinn smile like that was worth it.

Rachel was uncharacteristically quiet, which caused both Quinn and Puck to share a look. "Earth to Rachel." Quinn replied but didn't get a response.

Puck softly touched Rachel's forearm which caused the brunette to return to reality with a jolt. "Hey, where'd you go?" Puck asked with concern etched on his face.

"Quinn complimented me; I guess it shocked me a little." Rachel smirked.

"Ha, ha." Quinn deadpanned, but she couldn't hold back her grin forever.

The three were interrupted by Finn as he walked up behind Rachel and hugged her. Rachel immediately relaxed in his arms. Puck and Quinn looked away.

"Hey, Rach. What's up? I waited for you by your locker. I have to get to practice and wanted to make sure we're still on for tonight."

"Sorry Finn, I was a bit distracted and am running late. Of course, I'm still up for date night. Just come over after practice." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away without another glance at Puck and Quinn.

"Does she do that a lot?" Puck asked when Rachel walked away without a goodbye.

"What?" Finn asked confused.

"Walk away in the middle of a conversation? Ya." Quinn answered. Then she remembered that she didn't get to ask Rachel to accompany her and Puck to Shelby's. She ran out after the brunette leaving the boys even more baffled.

By the time Quinn got to the parking lot, Rachel's car was pulling onto the road. Quinn shook her head and grabbed her phone. She hoped she'd have better luck texting Rachel than she did talking to the girl.

**Hey, it's Quinn. Please come with me and Puck to Shelby's tomorrow. We need you.**

She hoped that using proper grammar would work in her favor since she always heard Rachel complain about hating Finn's text-talk. Now all she could do was wait and hope (and probably pray) for a response.

Quinn checked her phone every five minutes for the next six hours. Nothing. She thought about going to Rachel's house after dinner but remembered that Finn would be going there too and besides, the thought of meeting Rachel's dads terrified her. They had to hate her after how she treated Rachel over the years. She decided that maybe she'd just write another text.

**I need you there. Do it for me, please.**

Quinn finished her homework, showered, and prepared for bed early (nothing good was ever on TV on Tuesday nights). As she climbed into bed, she checked her phone one more time. Still nothing. She sighed as she made herself comfortable under the blankets. Then it happened. She heard her phone beep with a new text message. She took a deep breath before reading what it said.

**Quinn, I'm sorry I didn't respond sooner, I was quite busy tonight. Yes,**

**I will accompany you and Noah tomorrow. :)**

Quinn released the breath she forgot she was holding and couldn't erase the smile that involuntarily graced her face. She quickly replied.

**Thank you Rachel. I can't tell you what it means to me.**

As she typed it, she realized it was true. She didn't ask Rachel because Shelby wanted her to, she asked because she needed her there. Rachel was her friend. And no matter what it took, she would be Rachel's friend too.

**A/N: I believe the story is starting to pick up and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Friends by Band of Skulls**


	4. Secrets

**A/N: Thanks for the kind words thus far, I hope these next two chapters don't disappoint. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any music mentioned.**

**Chapter 4: Secrets**

Quinn tried to talk to Rachel in the morning but she wasn't by her locker like she usually was. Quinn searched the choir room and the auditorium with no sign of the girl. Briefly, Quinn worried that Rachel wouldn't show up today just so she wouldn't have to go with her to Shelby's. She tried to shake her head free of the thought but the longer she went without seeing Rachel, the more her fears seemed to be valid.

Quinn finally caught sight of Rachel at lunch and sighed with relief. She was beginning to get an upset stomach as her nerves set in. What would Shelby have done if she and Puck showed up without Rachel? Hopefully she never had to find out. She walked over to the table currently occupied by her fellow gleeks (without Mercedes).

"Well, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence." Santana announced sarcastically.

"Hey Q!" Brittany beamed from the other side of Santana. "We are all glad you are back in glee, and that you shower."

Quinn smiled politely, greeting the rest of the table as she sat beside Puck and across from Rachel and Finn. Since re-joining glee, she has managed to keep mostly to herself (with the exception of Puck, and recently Rachel). Quinn made sure to make eye contact with Rachel, though neither said a word to each other the entire lunch period. Rachel got up to leave before the bell rang, so Quinn never got to talk to her. She was going to follow her out, but was stopped when Mike spoke up.

"We're all glad you get to see Beth today."

Quinn was shocked into silence. _Mike_ of all people brought it up. She scanned the table, searching her friends' faces.

"Ya. With your whole punk rock look you sported at the beginning of the school year, we were worried you wouldn't come back to glee." Tina said quietly, drawing Quinn's attention from Mike.

"Rachel told us you'd be back, that you needed us as much as we needed you and that if we were patient you'd come back to us." Kurt added.

"Rachel said that?"

"Ya, the dwarf was worried about you but she wasn't the only one." Santana tried to appear bored, but Quinn understood what she meant.

"Then when Puck said you were going to see Beth today, well, it all sort of clicked. You know? You were just really sad." Brittany finished.

Quinn looked around at all her friends. Rachel was right, they rallied around each other and they really cared. They were her family. She couldn't hold back her smile; she loved these guys.

"Thank you." She refused to let herself tear up.

"Oh, come on. That's what friends are for, to help each other through the hard times." Puck smiled as he pulled her in for a one armed hug. "And we've all had our fair share of those."

The bell rang, pulling Quinn from her thoughts. Her friends all scurried out of the lunch room. As she went to stand, she realized she was not alone at the table.

"She's glad you guys are friends. That's all she ever wanted." Finn waited to speak until Quinn was looking directly at him. "She just had to wait for you to come around." He finished with a smile.

"She doesn't make it easy sometimes." Quinn couldn't help it, she thought back to all the times recently that she reached out to Rachel and _Rachel _shot her down.

Finn chuckles at that. "Don't I know it." He got up to leave, but stopped and faced her again. "She always tried, even when you didn't make it easy on her. I mean like with the corsage, and well." He shut his mouth quickly and his eyes went wide.

"Wait, what now?" Quinn listened intently as Finn implied that she not give up on Rachel, but was caught off guard by his slip-up. Finn tried to hurry away but she was right behind him. "Finn, what did you mean? Finn. Look at me!"

He stopped immediately. Sure he was no longer dating her, but 'Scary Quinn' would always terrify him. He turned to face her, slowly.

"Look, please don't tell her I told you." He looked at her as he pleaded with her. "She told me what corsage to get you, the sash and everything. She said you deserved to have a perfect night."

Quinn just stared at him. What was there to say?

"I know it didn't end up being perfect, with me getting kicked out and you losing Prom Queen."

"And slapping Rachel." Quinn regretted speaking even before she saw the look of rage cross Finn's face.

"You what?"

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

"She…um, she…didn't tell you?"

"No, she didn't tell me!" He stormed off. Quinn continued to follow.

"Finn wait! I need to explain." She begged him to listen but he disappeared in the crowd and she couldn't catch up with him.

Quinn decided to find Rachel; she needed to do some damage control. She saw Rachel walk towards her on her way to class, and grabbed her arm pulling her into the closest bathroom.

"Quinn what is your problem?" Rachel hissed as she pulled her arm out of Quinn's grasp.

"I may have let it slip to Finn about my slapping you at Prom." She whispered, in case they weren't alone in the bathroom.

"You _may _have? Quinn how does something like that slip out?"

"We were arguing about…" Quinn trailed off, she could expose another secret or she could just try to fix things herself. "I'm truly sorry Rachel; I thought you would have told him. Thank you for protecting me, but…"

"It wasn't about protecting you, Quinn. It was a private moment that happened and I didn't think it had to be announced to everyone. You see, I can keep a secret." Rachel replied with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"I appreciate it, for whatever reason. You could have used it to further humiliate me, or to break me and Finn up. But you didn't."

"Contrary to popular belief, I never hated you Quinn."

"I never hated you either." Quinn saw the incredulous look Rachel gave her and decided to amend her statement. "Ok, I did. But you did try to steal my boyfriend from me when I was pregnant."

"That was not my finest hour." Rachel admitted reluctantly.

"And sending Sunshine to a crack house?" Quinn smirked.

"Former crack house. It was abandoned." Rachel pouted.

"Abandoned just means it was probably a meth house instead."

"Quinn!" Rachel stomped her foot, but she also looked remorseful. "Sunshine and I made up, you know. At Nationals."

Both were silent for awhile, before Rachel interrupted the quiet. "I've done things I'm not proud of, and I know you have as well. But as long as we make things right, I mean, if we learn from our mistakes…."

Quinn allows Rachel to trail off. She knows what she's trying to say. She forgives Quinn for everything. And Quinn, well Quinn never really hated Rachel. She just didn't like her very much, at all.

"I'll sort things out with Finn. See you in glee." Rachel announced as she silently left Quinn standing alone in the bathroom. Quinn smiled, that was the closest thing to a goodbye she'd probably ever get from Rachel and she wasn't going to complain.

**A/N Next chapters the big one! **

**Secrets by OneRepublic**


	5. Daughters

**A/N: Quinn meets Beth and Rachel confronts her mom. A lot happens here, I hope it was worth the wait! I think this is the longest chapter so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any music mentioned.**

**Chapter 5: Daughters**

Quinn arrived to glee early and saw Finn and Rachel having a hushed argument in the back of the room. She took her seat in the middle row, and pulled out a notebook. She had every intention to try to hear what was being said, but she didn't want to seem obvious about it.

"She has always been awful to you Rachel. Why are you always defending her?" Finn mumbled, but it was still audible.

Rachel slumped her shoulders, seemingly in defeat. "I don't know. Okay?"

"Hey, it's okay." Finn felt bad for the way Rachel seemed to take the blame for everything he said. He pulled her in for a hug and she sniffed a bit, trying to hold back tears. "It's just that you always forgive too easily. Quinn, Jesse. Sometimes, you should count your losses. Sometimes, people aren't worth it."

"People are always worth saving Finn, they're always worth forgiving." Rachel felt that if she forgave everyone their mistakes, then people would forgive hers. After all, no one is perfect.

Quinn struggled to listen, but she was able to hear every word. She admired Rachel's ability to forgive so easily. She depended on it, because if anyone needed an endless amount of forgiveness, it was her.

Glee was uneventful and boring or perhaps just the knowledge that as soon as it was done Quinn would be able to see her daughter made it seem that way. A few people sang, and then Mr. Shuester dismissed them for the night.

Quinn quickly grabbed her bag and rushed to her locker, Puck was there shortly after. He brought her to school today, so they could make one less stop before getting to Shelby's. She didn't talk to Rachel since the bathroom incident, but she was happy to know that Finn no longer gave her the death stare. She'd have to thank Rachel again.

As Puck pulled up outside the Berry's residence, Quinn hoped she could remain in the truck. Puck shut off the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt before turning to face Quinn. "You've been quiet since lunch. Are you nervous about Beth?"

Quinn smiled at the concerned look Puck gave her. "Yes. But unbelievably happy and excited too."

"She's beautiful. She looks like you, you know."

"Thank you."

When Quinn still made no move to leave, Puck spoke again. "Rachel's dads don't bite you know."

How could he possibly know she was worried about that?

"They're as forgiving as Rachel is. She had to get it from somewhere, right?" Puck continued. He had the same fears that Quinn most likely did, he bullied their daughter and they seemed fine with him.

They slowly made their way up to Rachel's front door. Puck rang the doorbell. Mr. Berry #1 (as Puck would refer to him) opened the door with a smile on his face. Quinn watched as the small, bespectacled man wrapped Puck up in a hug.

"Hey, Noah. We missed seeing you around here!"

"Sorry about that sir, I promise to stop by more often." Puck said smiling as he was released from the man's grip.

"So, who is this beautiful young woman? Is she why you've been AWOL?" Mr. Berry smiled.

"My name is Quinn Fabray, Mr. Berry, sir." Quinn stuck out her hand to shake his, but he pulled her in for a hug instead.

"Nonsense, none of this formality stuff. A friend of Rachel's is a friend of the family." He smiled as he let her go. "Please, no Mr. Berry and absolutely no 'sir.'"

"Daddy, please stop harassing them and let them come inside." Rachel chastised him from the foot of the stairs. He turned to her and his face lit up. Quinn admired their banter, and envied their bond. "Quinn, Noah. Won't you please come in?"

Quinn and Puck accepted Rachel's invitation and walked inside.

"So, Rachie, here tells me that you're going to see your daughter." Mr. Berry addressed Puck but Quinn realized that she was included in his statement.

"Yes, sir. If you'd like to see a picture I'm sure we could get one to show you." Puck answered.

"I'd like that. I hope she looks like your better half, here. No offense." Mr. Berry smiled.

Quinn grinned; she couldn't help liking the man. But a part of her wondered why he was being so kind after everything she did to Rachel. She couldn't help feeling a bit guilty.

"Daddy, you've embarrassed her!" Rachel squealed, and then Quinn realized she was blushing.

"We really have to get going, sir, Shelby's expecting us." Puck said into the silence.

Mr. Berry stiffened noticeably. Quinn hoped Rachel told him where they were going. She wouldn't keep that a secret, would she?

"No you wouldn't want to do that." Mr. Berry said firmly, his voice lost every trace of playfulness he once had.

Rachel tried to quickly shuffle them outside, but as they we walking out the door Mr. Berry recovered a bit and called after them, "Come back again soon Noah, and Quinn you are welcome anytime as well!"

Quinn turned around before reaching the truck, "Of course, thank you Mr. Berry."

When they all got inside and buckled up, Puck took off down the road. They sat in silence for several minutes before Quinn could no longer stand it.

"Please tell me he already knew we were going to see Shelby." Quinn replied pointedly. Puck shifted in his seat, hoping for the same thing.

"Yes, of course he knew! I wouldn't keep something like that from him!"

Quinn turned toward Rachel, who was in between her and Puck. She looked at her incredulously. She had a suspicion and decided to go for it. "But you'd keep that fact that you've been bullied in school from him?"

Rachel shifted uncomfortably and refused to look Quinn in the eye. Quinn had her answer, and it almost made her sick to the stomach. Puck caught on to the implication as well. "Rachel, you what? They don't know!" He was so upset he took his eyes off the road and stared at the girl. "This whole time, they've been nice because they don't know!"

"Noah watch out!" Rachel shouted pointed out the windshield.

Noah looked forward and saw a car coming toward them and noticed he had swerved into the wrong lane. We quickly jerked the truck back into its proper lane as we white gripped the steering wheel.

The three rode in silence the rest of the way to Shelby's house. The tension was noticeable when Shelby opened the door to greet them. She knew it'd be awkward, but she didn't think it'd be this bad. She worried if she made a mistake in forcing Rachel to join them. Before she could voice her concerns, Rachel spoke up.

"Good evening, Shelby! Thank you so much for allowing us to join you this evening." Shelby recognized Rachel's 'show face' instantly, and by the look on Quinn and Puck's face, she wasn't the only one.

Shelby led the trio inside and introduced Quinn to Beth. Quinn was so enamored with her daughter that she nearly forgot how upset she was. "Can I hold her?" She asked timidly.

Shelby nodded, but her eyes remained glued to her other daughter. Rachel hadn't spoken since they arrived. Puck quickly joined Quinn and began fawning over Beth. When Beth starting cooing at them, Shelby finally pried her eyes from Rachel and looked back at her baby girl. She couldn't help smiling at the scene. Quinn was in awe and she didn't even try to hide the tears that rolled down her face.

Shelby watched a few more moments, before she couldn't take the silence any longer. "So, I made dinner hoping you three would join me." She said forcing her 'show face' smile as well.

Quinn either didn't hear her or decided to let someone else respond because she never took her eyes off Beth. Shelby looked to Rachel when no one else responded. But Rachel remained silent as well. Puck replied to the unanswered question, but not before shooting Rachel a panicked look. It didn't go unnoticed. "I feel bad that you went through the trouble…"

"And we wouldn't want to have put you out for nothing, so we'd love to." Rachel jumped in, and answered politely.

Quinn tore her eyes away from Beth for a moment to study Rachel; there were so many things she wanted the girl to explain. But now was not the time. She returned her attention on the beautiful little girl in her arms, her daughter.

"Great. Now that that's settled, I'd like for you to give me a hand, Rachel." Shelby announced looking back at Beth before ushering Rachel to the kitchen. She didn't miss the look of concern on Puck's face or the silent fury on Quinn's.

Rachel helped Shelby prepare dinner. Setting the table in silence. Shelby tried to think of words to say to break the ice, but she began to fear that she had broken things beyond repair when it came to Rachel. And seeing the way that her friends cared about her, the protectiveness they exerted on her behalf, it made her proud to have her daughter elicit that kind of loyalty. Even if she didn't understand how it happened and why it was Puck and Quinn were the ones showing it.

Rachel was content to remain silent. Being here was hard enough, and now with Noah and Quinn upset with her. She was disappointed that they found out, she hoped it would have gone unnoticed. Besides, they should be happy that she didn't tell her dads about them, otherwise they'd probably never be allowed in her house. Rachel was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of broken glass.

"Shit!" Shelby screeched as she jumped away, hoping to avoid the broken shards. Rachel looked at the ground and saw a bowl of green beans lie broken on the floor.

"Don't move. Where's your broom Shelby?" Rachel inquired, and left to put her shoes on. She grabbed a broom from the closet that Shelby pointed to. And started sweeping up them mess. "You have to be more careful. Especially with a baby around."

That was the last straw. "_Be careful?_ I am careful, it's just you're here. And they're in there and you won't talk to me!" Shelby couldn't control the fury in her voice. She was unaware that the raised volume caught Quinn and Puck's attention. Quinn, still holding Beth quietly made her way toward the kitchen as Puck followed behind her. Both stopped just outside the door, remaining unseen by Shelby or Rachel.

"I spoke to you. I have even been pleasant, under the circumstances."

"Under the circumstances. Rachel, you won't even allow me to talk to you. First at the piano when you were rehearsing, and then when you asked me to let Quinn see Beth."

"I won't let you talk to me? You sang with me. A song that…" Rachel trailed off.

"A song that what? That won you the part in the play? I don't understand, I thought you'd be happier."

"Happier? Shelby! Sure maybe I got the part in the play, but so did Mercedes and since she didn't want to share, she quit. And she quit glee, and then she went to join _YOUR _show choir. I lost my friend, and I only had two to begin with!"

"Rachel, honey."

"No, don't! You don't get to do that! Mercedes chose you. And Quinn, she gave her baby to you. And Beth is beautiful, and I know you love her. But…"

Rachel hated being weak. She hated that she couldn't control her emotions, and most of all she hated that it was Shelby who got to see the real her.

"You didn't want me. You went through the trouble of having Jesse seduce me."

"That wasn't part of the plan." Shelby angrily interjected.

"And he convinced me to search for you. I found you, and you rejected me. You wanted a daughter. Just not me. I wasn't good enough. And then…"

"Rachel, it isn't like that."

"And then, it almost broke me. I love my dads. I do. But you're my mom, or you know. You're my mother. And you left, with your perfect little daughter. And now. Now your back and you want me to be okay with it. To pretend. Shelby…you sang that song with me. And it broke my heart all over again. And then you steal another person away from me. What more do you want from me? I don't have much more to give you?"

Shelby was in tears. And neither she nor Rachel knew it, but so were Puck and Quinn.

"Rachel. I don't want anything from you. Accept maybe forgiveness. Maybe a second chance. I hear you're good at that." Shelby forced a smile.

"I don't think I can do that. I'm sorry. Now I would usually storm out at this point but since I am here specifically for Puck and Quinn, I will stay. We'll have dinner and I'll be polite. But you don't have the right to ask for anything more than that." Rachel said with finality. She finished sweeping up the mess and dumped it in the trash. Then she washed her hands and resumed her task of setting the table in silence.

**A/N: Up next, the fallout of the big reveal! What'd you think? I personally enjoyed writing this chapter and liked how it turned out.**

**Daughters by John Mayer**


	6. Bring On The Rain

**A/N: I want to say to those of you that are feeling bad for Rachel, this chapter is even worse on her. It will get better for her, I promise! After all, I love Rachel as much as you do. **

**What are you guys' feelings for Shelby? There will be tension, but I don't think she's the bad guy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any music featured.**

**Chapter 6: Bring On The Rain**

The rest of the dinner went well enough. Shelby was a great cook, so the food was good. Rachel even held Beth while Puck and Quinn helped clear the table. But as soon as the table was cleared, Rachel was ready to go and Quinn and Puck reluctantly said their goodbyes to their daughter before following her outside. The car ride back to Rachel's house was silent. Rachel sat nearest to the door and stared silently out the window the entire drive.

She had her seatbelt off and was nearly out the door before Puck put his truck in park. "Rachel wait a second." Quinn said, reaching for Rachel's arm to keep her in the vehicle with them.

Rachel stopped her movements and looked at Quinn. "I had a wonderful time tonight, thank you for letting me share in your reunion with Beth." Quinn winced as she saw all true emotion visibly vanish from Rachel's face.

"Thank you for coming. It meant a lot to me, to us, that you were there." Quinn replied, honestly. "It's just, about earlier and stuff, do you…"

Rachel pulled her arm out of Quinn's gentle hold and continued out the door. She stood with the door open and looked at them. "Please, just don't." She said it with such finality that all Quinn and Puck could do was nod in understanding. Then Rachel shut the door and walked to her house.

The ride to Quinn's house was just as quiet. But she didn't hurry to get out of the truck when they pulled into her driveway. They both sat in silence for several minutes before Puck shut off the engine and started to speak. He didn't look at Quinn as he spoke; he just continued to look straight ahead.

"She's wrong." He is silent for another minute, and Quinn just waits. "She thinks that she has no friends, but…"

"Can you blame her, really? I mean, most of us bullied her. None of us are too nice…"

"When I got slushied for the first time, right after I started glee, Rachel was the one who helped me clean up. After everything I did. She…"

"I know."

"She's got the biggest heart of anyone I ever met. And it kills me that people keep ripping it out and stomping on it." He is silent for several more minutes, Quinn knows exactly how he feels so she just sits and listens. "It kills me that I was one of those people."

Quinn's heart breaks when she hears how much Puck means what he's telling her. She could almost swear that she heard his voice quiver when he admitted the last part.

They sit in silence a while longer, Quinn wondering how things got this way. How she and Puck were heartbroken over Rachel, and she was actually okay knowing that she, herself, was capable of such deep regret.

"That's the thing about Rachel; she forgives us no matter what we do to her. And she loves us for just who we are, not who we try to be. And I think, maybe it's time we did that for her."

"I already do!" Puck exclaimed. "She's my little Jew, you know, I'd do anything for her. When Jesse St. Jackass egged her, the whole team stood up ready to retaliate. We've got her back, how can she not know that?"

Quinn shifted in her seat. She turned to look at Puck for the first time since the conversation started. "Do you think? I mean, she said. Did Jesse use her so Shelby could…I don't know what I'm trying to say."

"Yes." Puck turned to look Quinn in the eye. "He used her, and then she forgave him. He took her to Prom for Christ sake!" Puck was angry and he couldn't register some of the stuff her heard tonight. "And Shelby, she just…"

Quinn had to admit that when she heard about how Shelby rejected Rachel, she was livid. She wanted to take Beth and run away. Shelby didn't deserve to raise a child, not after what she did to Rachel. But when they ate dinner, she watched the way Shelby looked at Rachel. She had so much regret in her eyes. It seemed that giving her up the first time was hard but walking away the second time was the worst thing she ever did. Quinn hated to admit it, but she really believed that Shelby was back to make things right with Rachel. And it broke her heart to know that of all the people Rachel has forgiven that may not have deserved it; she was refusing forgiveness to the one person who wanted it more than anything in the world.

"We don't know everything, because Rachel doesn't tell us anything. She doesn't tell anyone anything. Her own dads don't know the living hell she suffered everyday at school." Quinn finally answered, sounding completely dejected.

"If she'd let us, we could help her. How do we get her to trust us?"

Quinn thought about it for a moment before answering, "By using the only language she understands. Hey, Puck. Do you wanna sing a duet with me?"

"Oh, hell ya!" Puck smirked; knowing that he was going to try to do something to make Rachel feel better made him feel a little better.

Rachel was standing by her locker talking to Finn, when Mercedes came barreling up to her and shoved her. Rachel winces as the crash of the lockers rang down the hallway.

"You back stabbing, Bitch!" Mercedes yelled as Rachel stood in place, she didn't reply or even move.

"Mercedes, what's your problem?" Finn shouted when he recovered from his shock.

"Your little diva bitch not only stole my part in the play but now she got me kicked out of Mrs. Conchran's choir!"

Rachel looked as stunned as Finn was but didn't have any kind of answer for his questioning gaze.

"Maybe it's a misunderstanding." Finn attempted to appease the girl.

Mercedes scoffed at that before shoving Rachel into the lockers harder than she did before. "You just made this personal, Berry. You're going down!" She was barely heard about the clanging of the lockers.

Mercedes disappeared down the hallway as the crowd that had gathered around slowly dispersed. Finn turned his attention to Rachel.

"Are you okay?" He asked reaching for her but could see her visibly shaking. He withdrew his hand before it touched her.

Rachel snapped out of her trance and looked up at him, but it wasn't fear in her eyes. It was something worse, sadder. Finn didn't know what to do, so he went to his class. Rachel eventually grabbed her books and did the same.

Quinn arrived at the lunch table and noticed that Rachel and Finn were absent from their usual spot. She shook her head trying to clear the worry from her mind, and sat beside Puck.

"Two times in two days. It must be some kind of record." Santana scoffed as Quinn took her seat.

"Puck showed us pictures of Beth, oh Quinn, she's so beautiful!" Tina gushed.

"Thank you, I know she is." Quinn smiled genuinely.

"And Shelby is letting us babysit Beth this Saturday while she runs some errands." Puck beamed. "She said it can be a trial run and if it goes well, we can take Beth a couple hours on Halloween and take her trick-or-treating!"

Quinn was excited about the prospect and was happy to see how proud Puck was about it. She couldn't help smiling to herself.

"What's she going to be?" Brittany asked.

"Well, Shelby already has the costume. I guess she's gonna be the good witch on the Wizard of Oz…"

"Glinda." Kurt added helpfully.

"And Shelby's gonna be the bad one. You know the one who's green." Puck finished, looking at Kurt how seemed strangely excited by the news.

"This is perfect!" Everyone looked at Kurt when he shrieked in delight. "You see, Rachel can be Dorothy, and Finn's the Scarecrow. Puck, you could be the Tin Man and I guess I'll be the Lion."

"Wait, hold up." Quinn interrupted. "What about me, what do I get to be?"

"You could be the Wizard." Mike suggested supportively.

"Or, you know, one of those flying monkeys?" Tina added.

Santana burst out laughing. "Hold on! Don't you even realize how perfect this is?"

Everyone looked at Santana so she elaborated. "Q's Dorothy. And Berry's simply gonna be a munchkin. I mean, come on, it's not like it's that much of a stretch." She smirks at her own pun.

"Ooh. She could be one of the lollypop kids!" Brittany exclaimed happily which reduced Santana into full blown laughter.

"Where is Rachel anyway?" Quinn asked the question she had on her mind since she sat down for lunch.

"Probably licking her wounds." Kurt responded almost smugly.

"What do you mean?" Quinn and Puck asked together.

"Mercedes attacked her just before 3rd period. Something about Mrs. Conchran throwing her out of their choir." Tina replied, as Puck and Quinn shared a look.

"Mercedes is still mad about the whole play thing, which is ridiculous really. They were both given the part; at first Rachel tried to drop out and told Coach Beiste that Mercedes deserved the lead." Artie supplied.

"That's nonsense. They both sounded amazing, having them share the lead only made sense." Quinn admitted.

"Anyway, the truth is. And by truth, I mean according to Jacob's blog, Mercedes shoved Rachel into the lockers twice and Rachel just took it. She didn't say anything. Finn said he never saw her look so sad." Kurt replied, this time a little less smug.

"Finn said? Was Finn there?" Puck asked.

"Standing there the whole time, watched it all go down." Artie responded.

Quinn and Puck were furious, and it must have shown because Santana decided to contribute to the conversation. "Look, I'm sure the hobbit's fine. She always is."

"That's right, Santana. She _always _is. Every time someone slushies her, or calls her demeaning names, or laughs at her. When Jesse egged her, when Shelby left her…" Puck argued.

"When I slapped her." Quinn added quietly.

"You what? Q, even I wouldn't hit the girl."

"Santana, you were the one who wanted to kill her because you blamed her for us losing National's." Quinn reminded her.

"It's true; you even had a voodoo doll of her." Brittany added. Santana shrugged when she saw everyone giving her a confused look.

"The point is, we expect her to be okay but what if she's not?" Quinn redirected.

They all sat uncomfortably in silence for a few minutes until Finn unceremoniously plopped down across from Puck.

"Dude, where's Rachel?" Puck inquired.

"She got slushied on our way to the cafeteria." Finn replied taking a bite out of his taco.

"What, who?" The entire table asked him. Ever since Santana and Karofsky instigated the 'bully whips,' slushying had pretty much been eliminated.

"I don't know, the guy said something about a war and he was on Mercedes' side." Finn said while he chewed his food.

"And what, you left her alone?" Quinn was enraged.

"No, of course not. I mean, I thought she was going to cry. She never cries." Finn paused to swallow and takes another bite. "But she didn't, she stood there a couple minutes and then she left to clean up."

Quinn and Puck were standing before Finn had a chance to know what was going on. Everyone looked at Finn incredulously.

"Hey, she said she was fine!" He defended himself ineptly.

Santana stood up and the others followed suit. "She's _always _fine, except when she's not." She had the decency to look almost ashamed.

Quinn smirked at Santana's response and led the group out the door. Finn was smart enough to realize he made a mistake and followed them, holding his taco tightly as he left.

Rachel was sitting cross legged in the middle of the stage. She seemed so small alone in the large auditorium. Quinn led her friends to the balcony where they could watch the girl and remain unseen.

There was no music since Rachel had her headphones on. At first they weren't sure if she was singing, but gradually her voice reached them. It was the most subdued performance Rachel ever gave, she remained sitting and just let the words wash over her.

Another day has almost come and gone

Can't imagine what else could go wrong

Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door

A single battle lost but not the war

'Cause, tomorrow's another day

And I'm thirsty anyway

So bring on the rain

It's almost like the hard times circle 'round

A couple drops and they all start coming down

Yeah, I might feel defeated and I might hang my head

I might be barely breathing but I'm not dead, no

'Cause, tomorrow's another day

And I'm thirsty anyway

So bring on the rain

I'm not gonna let it get me down

I'm not gonna cry

And I'm not gonna lose any sleep tonight

'Cause, tomorrow's another day

And I'm thirsty anyway

So bring on the rain

'Cause, tomorrow's another day

And I'm thirsty anyway

So bring on the rain

So bring on the rain

No, I'm not gonna let it get me down

I'm not gonna cry

So bring on the rain, ooh

Bring on, bring on the rain

Bring on the rain

Bring on the rain, ooh

From their vantage point they were able to see the broken girl as she forced the lyrics out. The raw emotion she gave to the words sent shivers down their spines. Quinn was always in awe of Rachel's voice, but now, this moment it truly moved her.

"Well, damn." Santana whispered.

Quinn turned to look at her friends and noticed one was missing. "Where's Finn?"

The others looked around as confused as she was, until they heard a door open downstairs. Rachel heard it too; they all turned around in time to see Rachel quickly wipe some tears from her face as Finn hurried up the hallway towards her.

"Finn, hey!" Rachel chirped. "I was just about to go find you."

"Ya, I felt bad for leaving and looked everywhere for you. I heard some of your song, it was beautiful." Finn smiled at her as he held her close.

"Douche." Santana breathed out. Quinn thought she was the only one who heard it until she felt Puck's hand hold hers.

They all left the balcony, giving Finn and Rachel some privacy. Waiting until they were safely in the hallway again, Kurt spoke up. "I'm the worst friend ever."

Blaine hugged him and whispered softly, "Shh, it's okay."

"No it's not. We had a stupid fight a couple weeks ago, and I've been rude to her since."

"You what? So, she has no one?" Puck was visibly disgusted and it wasn't just at Kurt.

"Not true, she has Finn." Brittany offered, but Santana touched her arm and shook her head before mouthing "doesn't count."

**A/N: I know Mercedes was bad in this chapter; I was disappointed with her in the recent Glee episode and decided to vent my frustrations here. I actually agreed with every thing they said in that song they sang with her. About her attitude and stuff. Don't worry, she'll get redemption next chapter, sort of.**

**Bring on the Rain by Jo Dee Messina**


	7. Redemption Song

**A/N: Second update today, just for you! **

**You all have been wonderful with your reviews, and for making this story a "favorite." I've never done any sort of fanfiction before, but I really wanted to tell this story and I am glad you enjoy reading it. So, I know that last chapter ended sadly for Rachel, so here's a little something to tide you over till the next big chapter. And I promise a lot will happen in the next one, so just bare with me :)**

**Also, just because I misspelled Shelby's last name, I will correct it in future chapters. Sorry about the mistake. Correct spelling is "Corcoran."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any music featured.**

**Chapter 7: Redemption Song**

Quinn decided that she would talk to Mercedes while she sent Puck to figure out what really happened with Shelby. She found Mercedes by her locker just after the last bell rang out signaling the end of the school day.

"Mercedes, I need to talk to you." She wanted to keep an even tone, but she hadn't been able to recover since hearing Rachel sing her song looking so broken.

"If this is about whose side you're on, you better choose wisely." Mercedes responded without looking at her. She was still shuffling around looking for something in her locker.

"Sides, Mercedes. Really? We're all friends." That made Mercedes scoff and turn to face her.

"Friends? Please, your skinny white ass hasn't been my friend since you gave away Beth, lost your baby weight and rejoined Cheerios."

"Mercedes, look, I made mistakes. A lot of them."

"Would you like me to list them? Starting with infidelity…" Mercedes was dripping with malice.

"But of all the mistakes I made, the one I seem to keep repeating is how badly I treat my friends." Quinn said quietly, reaching out to touch Mercedes' forearm. "You guys have always been there for me and I always let you down."

"Why the sudden change now? I see you've rejoined glee and you and Puck seem to be…"

"Puck and I are making amends. You're not the only person I dropped as soon as I dropped the weight." Quinn was ashamed of herself.

"It's nice, you guys seem happy. Kurt even showed me a picture of Beth…"

"Kurt? How does he have a picture?"

"Rachel sent it to Finn, who sent it to Kurt. I guess you all went there last night; it was a picture of Rachel holding Beth, and she's beautiful Quinn."

"She's very good natured too. And she's walking, not much but it's the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Quinn beamed; it was the first time she actually got to be a mother bragging about her daughter.

"So, you and Rachel have made amends too, huh?" Mercedes didn't sound bitter, just curious.

"I'm the one who needed to make amends. But ya, we're getting there." Quinn smiled sadly, and she hoped they were.

"So, you're on her side?"

"No sides, Mercedes. Can I tell you something? And this stays between us, not even Kurt can know, do you hear me?" Quinn made sure that Mercedes knew how serious she was about this.

"You have my word, on our former friendship, I won't tell a soul."

"Did you know what you were doing when you joined Shelby's choir? What I mean to say, you saw Rachel when she first met Shelby and how fragile she looked. I couldn't stand the girl at the time and even I felt bad, you know? Anyway, their relationship is…complicated."

"What are you getting at Fabray?" Mercedes replied, crossing her arms defensively.

"Rachel considered you and Kurt her only friends. And you left her to join her mom's choir, Mercedes. She'll never admit it, but it crushed her."

Mercedes shifts uncomfortably, but remained silent. "And for the record, Rachel didn't tell Shelby to kick you off the team."

"I know."

"What?"

"She told me that she couldn't accept New Directions' members and that I should go back and sort things out with my friends." Mercedes sighed. "I was just so mad. Rachel gets everything. It's like everyone's so scared to break her…"

"First of all, she works for everything she gets. She takes dancing and singing classes outside of glee. She practices every night, Mercedes. She doesn't get anything she didn't earn. And second, you think people are scared to break her? She gets picked on every day, even by those of us who are supposed to be her friends."

"We all pick on each other. She knows we love her. Remember when she wanted the nose job and we talked her out of it?"

"The only reason she thought she needed one in the first place is because we've all been so horrible to her that she thought she had to change for us to like her!" Quinn hissed.

Mercedes tried to respond but no words came out.

"And just so you know, Rachel had one of the worst days of her life yesterday and when she got to school today, you threw her into a locker and had some stranger slushy her." Quinn lowered her voice, but what she said carried more than enough impact.

"I, I…d-didn't know." Mercedes sounded so small. She shuffled her feet and looked at the floor, not looking up she asked "What happened, yesterday?"

"Let's just say things didn't go well with Shelby."

Mercedes nodded.

Puck knocked on the door to Shelby's classroom. It was empty except for her. She nodded at him and he walked slowly toward her.

"Thank you for last night. I know it didn't go the way you intended, but both Quinn and I were happy to see Beth."

"You're welcome. And I appreciate you bringing Rachel; I only wish it went better." She studied him before continuing. "You heard everything last night, didn't you?"

Puck nodded, solemnly.

"Does Rachel know?" Puck shook his head and she breathed out a sigh of relief. "And you're here because?"

"Mercedes shoved Rachel into some lockers today after you cut her from your choir."

"Is she ok?" Shelby was out of her seat and half way to the door, but stopped as soon as Puck answered.

"Physically, yes. She always says she's okay. But it's hard to tell you know. After the…altercation, she got slushied."

"The things she said last night. I didn't know how she felt. I wouldn't have left if I knew she wanted me." She slowly turned to face Puck. "I wouldn't have come back if I knew it would make it worse, it's just that…"

"You couldn't stay away." Puck locked eyes with Shelby, and shrugged when she gave him a questioning look. "I've got my own little girl; I know what it's like."

Shelby nodded. "I won't keep you from her. I'd never do that. She'll grow up knowing she has two biological parents who love her and you will be a part of her life, as much as you want to be. She won't grow up like Rachel, she won't feel…"

Shelby broke down, she couldn't finish the thought. She cried herself into exhaustion last night, and never got to sleep. How could Rachel feel so rejected? She didn't choose Beth because she was better, she chose Beth because she could be hers unlike how Rachel never would be. She hadn't lied when she spoke to Quinn about being broken after giving up Rachel, it shattered her. She truly did search every face hoping to find her daughter's. It was the most amazing moment in her life when she heard Rachel sing, "Don't rain on my parade" two years ago at Sectional's. It was the moment she knew she finally found her daughter. And then she had to screw it up.

"You weren't the only one who dropped the ball." Puck pulled Shelby out of her thoughts; she had forgotten the boy was there. He saw her look at him, so he continued. "So many people have let her down, but we're going to make it up to her. Quinn, me, and the rest of glee club. She doesn't only have one friend, Shelby. She has all of us."

Shelby smiled through her tears. What a nice boy. If he hadn't gotten Quinn knocked up when they were sixteen, she might have considered someone like him as a suitor for Rachel. For a moment she wondered what would have happened had it been Rachel and not Quinn, who fell for Puck's charms. But only for a moment, because if that were the case she probably wouldn't have gotten to know Rachel and she definitely wouldn't have Beth. She sighed, she was glad he chose Quinn. But she was grateful he was so good a friend to Rachel now.

**A/N: I was hoping to give redemption to the characters who I felt needed it. And Quinn got to make her amends to Mercedes, they used to be friends after all. **

**What are your opinions on what should happen to Beth? I know where I'm planning on going with it, but I wanted to know your thoughts.**

**Next chapter quite a bit of Faberry just for you. But it doesn't mean everything is roses, as they say…**

**Redemption Song- Bob Marley**


	8. Bring It On Home

**A/N: Lots of people still hate Mercedes, and I'm not sure if you'll feel better or worse about her this chapter. I really enjoy Santana as a character (she's one of my favorites on the show) so I hope I did justice to her here. Very strong hints of Faberry in this chapter, I like how it develops.**

**This is for you, Valvox, because you asked for it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any music featured.**

**Chapter 8: Bring It On Home**

Quinn took a deep breath as she slowly walked up the steps to the Berry's front door. She didn't feel terrified this time because she knew the men didn't hate her, how could they, they didn't even know about her? She didn't know why, but that made her upset. How could Rachel have never mentioned her? Okay, they knew she was the cheerleader that got knocked up at sixteen but, ya that didn't make her feel any better.

Quinn may not have been terrified, but she was anxious. She and Rachel haven't really spoken since they talked in the bathroom at school yesterday afternoon. And sure, it ended better than most of their confrontations but they were far from bffs.

Quinn exhaled quickly and bit her bottom lip as she rang the doorbell. It only took a minute or so and now Rachel was standing in front of her, with the door wide open.

"Well, I must say this is a surprise Quinn. Why don't you come in?" Rachel stepped aside and allowed Quinn access. Quinn obeyed, wordlessly.

"Hi, Rachel." Quinn smiled after Rachel closed the front door and returned, now standing in front of her.

"Hi, Quinn." Rachel smiled back.

"So, Kurt wants you to dress up as Dorothy for Halloween but Santana prefers you to be a munchkin, oh and Brittany would like you to be a lollypop kid." Quinn blurted out, she didn't know why but she had nothing else she could think of to say.

Rachel giggled. Quinn knew it wasn't forced, she genuinely made Rachel happy and it was one of the best feelings in the world.

"What about you?" Rachel spoke into the silence.

"Oh, I get to be the wizard or a flying monkey." Quinn replied, blushing.

Rachel laughed out loud, and Quinn couldn't hide her smile. Rachel reached for her hand and led her to the kitchen. Quinn looked down to where their hands were interlaced and smiled even wider.

"What I meant was what do you think I should be?"

Rachel dropped Quinn's hand and walked over to the cupboard to grab a glass. Quinn didn't know why, but her hand suddenly felt cold…and empty. She looked at Rachel.

"I just want you to be happy, Rachel." Quinn answered earnestly.

Rachel's movement froze, she slowly turned toward Quinn. Searching her eyes, Rachel knew Quinn was being sincere. "What would you like to drink?"

Quinn closed her eyes, trying not to get frustrated with Rachel's diversion. When she opened them, she noticed a glass sitting on the counter. Of course Rachel would drink out of a glass that had a gold star on it! She almost laughed to herself at the obviousness of it. She drew her eyes up to Rachel's, who was looking at her earnestly.

"I'll just have what you're having." Quinn smiled politely.

Rachel nodded, and then went to the refrigerator to grab a jug of water out of it. She poured Quinn a glass and refilled her own before returning the jug in the fridge. Quinn studied every movement. She listened as Rachel casually replied, "I hope water's fine. I've been so thirsty; I've had three glasses already."

Rachel took the seat opposite Quinn, and the two sat in silence while they drank their water. Rachel finished first, and then looked anxiously at Quinn. She fiddled with her glass, tracing the star about a dozen times. When Quinn finished drinking, she placed her glass on the counter and slowly pushed it toward the middle. She looked up at Rachel expectantly, but didn't say a word.

"When I was little…" Rachel breathed barely above a whisper. She cleared her throat and tried again. "When I was little, whenever I got sad my dads would bring me a glass of water. Sometimes even now I don't know whether I'm sad or just thirsty."

Quinn processed this. So, three glasses of water means what exactly? At least this was progress.

Rachel looked to see that Quinn was listening, and continued. "When I met Shelby, when we saw her after sneaking in on Vocal Adrenaline, I told her that story. And when she left, before she left, she gave me this glass. She said she also had a thing for gold stars and that she hoped I would drink from it and think of her."

Quinn couldn't breathe. Rachel's confession crushed her. "I have had a glass of water every night since she gave it to me. Sometimes two."

Quinn reached across the table counter and held Rachel's hands between her own. "Thank you for sharing that with me, Rachel." She made sure she caught Rachel's eyes, and held her gaze.

"Thank you for listening, and not judging." Rachel forced a smile. Quinn's heart dropped, were they really back to fake smiles and show faces already?

"She gave you a gift and wanted you to remember her. That says something right?"

"Ya, she gave it to me as she told me that she was my mother not my mom and that she thought we should just admire each other from afar."

"Oh." What else could Quinn say, that was about as bad as what her father said when he kicked her out of the house.

"From afar, Quinn." Rachel sniffed as she blinked back tears she refused to let fall. "Then why is she back? I mean, why now?"

"She came back for you Rachel. Yes, she wants me and Puck to be in Beth's life, but she missed you more than you'll ever understand. If she felt anything like I do, I mean." Quinn smiled sadly.

"What if she gets scared off again? It hurts too much to let her in each time."

"It hurts either way, doesn't it? But isn't the reward greater if you let her in?" Rachel didn't respond. "You have forgiven everybody so many times, Rachel. What's keeping you from forgiving Shelby?"

Rachel took a deep breath, and pulled her hands from Quinn's. She used her newly freed hands to fix her already impeccable hair. "I spent my whole life trying to be perfect Quinn. I try my best in everything, to the annoyance of many." She adds pointedly, but continues with a sad smile. "I tried so hard in the hopes that one day I would be good enough and my mother wouldn't be able to resist loving me. I love my dads; I wouldn't trade them for the world. But she's my mother Quinn, and I just really wanted her to love me. But no matter what I did, I wasn't good enough. I'm not good enough. For anyone." The last two words are mumbled but they pierced through Quinn's heart anyway.

"You're better than everyone, Rachel. Shelby came back because she didn't want to miss out on the person you have become. As for the rest of us, we've been jealous that you'll get out of here Rachel and we won't."

"Oh, Quinn. You'll get out. You're more than just a pretty face, you know." Rachel encouraged which only caused Quinn to blush. She didn't know why, but when Rachel called her beautiful she always believed her.

They sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes. "Quinn, I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday, and I don't know if you want to talk about it but Beth really is a wonderful baby. She's exquisite."

Quinn beamed with pride. "I wanted to thank you not only for talking to Shelby for me, but also for accompanying us last night. I know now how hard that was for you."

"Of course, Quinn. That's what friends are for, right?" Rachel offered, hopefully.

"Yes, we are friends aren't we, Rachel." Quinn smiled at the thought.

They were silent again, enjoying each other's company. Neither of them noticed when they were joined by Rachel's dad.

"Well, this must be the lovely Quinn my husband's been gushing about!"

Both girls jumped, while Quinn blushed profusely. She quickly stood up to greet the tall black man. "Well, hello. Mr. Berry, sir." She straightened out her flawless and unwrinkled dress before offering him her hand. He smiled at her nervousness, and glanced at his unusually quiet daughter.

Taking Quinn's proffered hand firmly in his, he smiled warmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you dear, and please call me Michael. And my, husband would prefer Jeremiah."

"Yes sir, Mr. Michael, sir." Quinn finished lamely, pulling her hand from his. He chuckled at her uneasiness.

"Dad, Quinn just stopped by for…" Rachel looked at Quinn shyly. "I don't actually know, we haven't actually discussed the reason for her sudden and unexpected yet entirely enjoyable visit."

"Ya, well…" Quinn was just as inarticulate as Rachel seemed to be. "You see, Mr. Michael, I mean. Rachel and I are friends and I didn't get a chance to speak with her in school today so I came by to say thank you. Thank you Rachel, she came with me and Puck yesterday and I wanted to thank her for it. And for everything really. I guess, I wanted to say thank you and I'm sorry. Sorry for everything really. So, Rachel. Thank you and sorry. You know…"

"For everything?" Rachel finished for her. Quinn was mortified that she had rambled even more than Rachel normally does, but Rachel thought it was endearing. Michael looked between the two knowingly. They were clueless of course, but he knew they weren't going to stay just friends for long. Or he hoped so anyway. He only just met Quinn and already liked her better than Finn.

"Well, Quinn. I'm sure Rachel appreciates it." He turned to Rachel, kissing her on the top of the head as he went to the sink to fill a pot with water and start cooking dinner. Rachel nodded at his words and verbally confirmed them. "Yes, Quinn. I appreciate you're thanks and I respect your apology but both were entirely unnecessary."

Quinn blushed again, and hoped no one noticed. She wondered if she was coming down with something, she had been so warm recently. It was nearly flu season she reminded herself.

"Are you joining us for dinner, Blondie?" Michael asked Quinn as he put the pot of water on the stove and turned it on. "It's spaghetti night, and whatever vegan dish Rachel made." Rachel pouts at him for mocking her dietary preferences.

"I would love to, but Puck is coming over after football practice." Rachel looked at her questioningly, so she decided to elaborate. "We're working on a duet that we hope to sing in glee tomorrow."

"Really?" Rachel was aglow with the news, she loved glee and she secretly loved hearing Quinn sing. "That will be amazing. I can't wait to hear what you guys have prepared. I think you're voices will compliment each other wonderfully. I know I haven't told you enough, Quinn, but you have a lovely voice."

"When it's not pitchy because I lack your years of training?" Quinn teased.

"Please tell me my beautiful daughter did not say that to you!" Michael looked mortified.

"Quinn!" Rachel pretended to be scandalized, but eventually lowered her head in embarrassment. "Dad, I assure you it was supposed to be a compliment."

"Quinn, I assure you Rachel is the best there is at back handed compliments."

"She's pretty good at the real ones, too." Quinn responded quietly, noticing the blush that crept across Rachel's face and neck. She grinned because she actually made Rachel Berry speechless. "So as much as I would love to stay for dinner and try some vegan cuisine, I have to get practice. You know how it is, right Rach?" She accidentally let the nickname slip off her tongue and realized how much she liked the sound of it. If the deepening blush on Rachel's face was any indication, Rachel liked it too.

Quinn got up, placed her empty water glass in the sink and was halfway to the front door before Rachel awoke from whatever trance she was in. Rachel rushed through the house to escort Quinn to the door, properly. She was nothing, if not, polite.

"Thank you for stopping by Quinn, it was a pleasant surprise!" Rachel got her voice back, but didn't realize it was a notch higher than normal.

"Thank you for having me, I really wish I could have stayed for dinner."

Rachel cleared her throat and attempted to sound casual. "I understand why you can't, maybe next time?"

"I'd really like that."

"Well, goodnight Quinn. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Bye, Rachel. See you tomorrow." She confirmed then her arms were around Rachel's shoulders before she realized what she was doing. Rachel was initially caught off guard but relaxed into the embrace, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist just tight enough.

A minute later, Quinn unwrapped herself from the hug and walked out the front door. When she reached her car, she waved at Rachel, who was still standing in the doorway. Rachel waved back, a large and genuine smile on her face.

Rachel went through the school day with the strangest things happening to her. First, Brittany wrapped her in a tight hug as soon as she arrived in the morning. Rachel didn't mind, she really did like hugs. Next, in Chemistry class, Mike actually asked her how her day was. That was weird, because he's Mike. Mike doesn't initiate conversation, does he? Then just before lunch, Mercedes apologized to her and asked for her permission to rejoin glee. Rachel accepted her apology and acquiesced to her request regarding glee.

"What's wrong, Rach?" They were all sitting at their usual lunch table (Mercedes included) and Quinn noticed Rachel space out. She gently touched her arm as she spoke her name. Santana watched on with a raised eyebrow and a dark smirk. No one else seemed to notice.

Rachel was brought back to attention by the warmth of Quinn's hand on her arm. She looked down at their connected body parts; then she looked into Quinn's beautiful yet concerned hazel eyes. "Nothing."

Quinn didn't look too convinced. Rachel leaned toward her, Quinn did the same. Whispering, Rachel replied "Have you noticed anyone acting strangely today?" She waited for Quinn to shake her head before continuing. "They've been acting abnormally…_nice_."

"You realize we can hear you, right Berry?" Santana scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Rachel straightened into her customary perfect postured position. She immediately relaxed however, because at least Santana was still…Santana. Maybe she was just imagining things.

"I was just telling Quinn that I've noticed how accommodating you all have been and although I haven't a clue as to what brought it on, I do appreciate it. Though it has worried me a bit, since it is not something I have experienced on a day to day basis."

"Are you trying to thank us for being extra nice, Rachel?" Brittany asked anxiously. "Because if you are, then you're welcome!" Brittany smiled and leaned over the table to awkwardly try to hug Rachel.

Rachel did her best to return the hug, but found it rather problematic because she was quite short after all. "Thank you Brittany for both hugs today and for the apple you gave me in Spanish class. And also for offering to unpress my lemon…" Everyone at the table nearly spit out their drinks at that, and Santana pulled Brittany off the table and away from Rachel possessively. "..though I'm not quite sure what you meant as you can see; I don't have a lemon anywhere. And I'm sure that if I did, I don't know, but unpressing it doesn't sound like something I'd be all that interested in." Rachel finished her ramble unaware of the looks being exchanged around the table.

"Well, I can see why you were worried about some people's friendliness, but I'm sure you just misunderstood the others." Quinn offered. She felt a small tug in her stomach upon hearing Brittany's confession. Could Rachel be…? She tried to clear her mind of her confusion when she noticed Santana smirking at her.

"You're right; maybe I am just confused today." Rachel conceded. "Mercedes, I am happy you have chosen today to rejoin glee as Quinn and Puck have been working on a duet and I am excited that you will also be able to hear it."

"Hold it, Mercedes?" Finn turned to Rachel. "Mercedes slammed you into the lockers twice!"

"And where were you while that was happening Finnocent?" Santana jeered.

"I tried to stop it, anyway…" He lowered his voice and attempted (unsuccessfully) to whisper for only Rachel to hear him. "You still have bruises."

"What?" Puck was as frantic as Finn seemed to be. "You have bruises, Rachel? Let me see?" Puck reached across the table, trying to get a hold of Rachel's arm. She pulled away from Puck and leaned into Finn, he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

Quinn was infuriated, had she known Mercedes left bruises she wouldn't have been so easy on the girl. "How bad are the bruises, Rachel?" Quinn laced her words with something akin to silent rage. Mercedes shifted in her seat.

"I have very sensitive skin and tend to bruise easily." Rachel sounded small as she remained tucked into Finn's arms. Quinn knew that to be a lie; at Prom she slapped her with quite a bit of force and there wasn't so much as a mark left on face. If there were bruises, the impact must have been worse than she had imagined.

"Finn, how bad are the bruises?" Santana demanded.

Finn shifted under the gaze of the entire table. He looked from Santana to Quinn and didn't know who scared him more. Then he looked down at Rachel, he didn't want his girlfriend to be mad at him.

Kurt looked from Rachel to Mercedes to Finn. He felt torn. He didn't want Rachel to have been hurt so badly and could scarcely believe Mercedes would ever willingly hurt anyone, let alone a close friend. He understood the predicament Finn was in: don't answer and suffer the wrath of Quinn and Santana or answer and betray this girlfriend's confidence. He's not sure what he'd do in his place.

"Look, Rachel we're concerned okay. But we won't make you show us if you don't want to." Kurt tried to play peacemaker, he looked over at Mercedes pleadingly. He hoped she didn't hate herself as much as a few of the members seemed to hate her right now.

"It's just a bruise where my back hit the handle on the locker…" Rachel shifted away from Finn and stood up. She walked around the table and kneeled down in front of Mercedes. Everyone's eyes trailed her movements. "Mercedes, look at me."

Mercedes looked down unable to meet Rachel's eyes. Rachel gently brought her hand to Mercedes' chin and lifted her head so their gazes locked on each other. "You apologized already, and I forgave you. I am no longer upset with you, in fact, I was grateful to have restored our friendship. I know you didn't mean to shove me as hard as you did, I'm telling you it's okay."

Mercedes was in tears and nodded her understanding. Santana didn't like how easily she was let off the hook. "Uh huh. Nope. She doesn't just get to slap you around and then apologize." Santana glanced at Quinn when she noticeably winced. "It doesn't work that way."

Rachel stood, squaring her shoulders and facing Santana. "With all due respect, it does get to work that way. I've been slushied, thrown in a dumpster, called horrible names, slapped, egged, dumped, lied to, been made over to look like a hooker clown, abandoned, and now shoved into a locker." With each thing she listed off, her friends grimaced. "It all happened to me, Santana. I get to decide how I respond. And the truth is if I didn't forgive those things, I'd have no one left in my life with the exception of my fathers. So yes, I forgive Mercedes, as I have forgiven all of you. I get to choose who I want in my life…" Rachel stopped talking, sighed and visibly deflated. "And you're right. Maybe I am better off alone than I am keeping people around who continue to hurt me."

Rachel stormed out, only this time no one thought she was being a diva. Quinn was the first to stand, Puck nodded as she looked to him and then turned to follow Rachel out of the lunchroom.

Santana turned toward the rest of the table, her eyes were moist but she'd never admit to crying. Like Coach Sylvester, she likes people to believe she had her tear ducts removed. Brittany rubbed her back comfortingly, except it didn't work very well. Kurt tried to console Mercedes, but the truth is everyone felt as awful as she did.

Quinn was finally able to catch up with Rachel in the bathroom at the other end of the school. She took a deep breath, exhaling as she made her way inside.

"We really have to stop meeting like this." Quinn said, trying to elicit a response.

"Did you draw the short straw?" Rachel asked, watching Quinn's refection through the mirror.

"I was just the quickest to recover from your emotional bitch slap."

"If you're trying to make me feel better, you should know, you suck at it."

"I haven't had a lot of practice."

"Isn't that the truth."

"But I'm trying. If you'll let me. We're all trying, if you'll let us."

"They'll all hate me even more now."

"They didn't hate you before, and they don't now."

"Finn says I forgive too easily."

Quinn dares to take a few steps closer to Rachel, still retaining eye contact through the reflection in the mirror. "That's one of the things we love most about you, Rachel."

Rachel's breath hitches when Quinn's hand tenderly touches her shoulder. "I know you're probably upset and won't want to see everyone, but you have to come to glee. Puck and I worked so hard on the song, and it seems even more appropriate now."

"I'll go, of course I'll go. I'll do it for you…and Puck. But I don't know if I will be able to look at everyone else right now."

"Hey, we are trying to be good enough for you Rachel. You don't have to do anything, except let us show you we've changed. Will you at least let us do that?" What she wanted to add was 'will you let _me _do that?' but she didn't.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, neither moved. Quinn's hand still rested on Rachel's shoulder. "Would you show me? I can pacify the others if I can let them know they over-reacted."

Rachel sighs, but ever so slightly nods her head in acceptance. Quinn slowly runs her hand that was resting on Rachel's shoulder down her back. She can't be sure, but she thinks she felt Rachel shiver or maybe it was herself. She toyed with the hem of Rachel's shirt a few seconds before she smoothly lifted the back of Rachel's shirt up enough to survey the damage. She tries to control the sharp intake of breath when she sees a large welt on the middle of Rachel's back surrounded my numerous small bruises. There looked to be a small cut too. She slowly ghosted her free hand up Rachel's back and knows she felt the shiver that time. However, she knows she shivered as well.

Rachel abruptly pulls away, tugging her shirt down as she moves. Quinn's hands frozen in mid air instantly missed the sensation of Rachel's soft skin. "There you can assure them that no permanent damage was done." Rachel turned facing Quinn for the first time since she entered the restroom.

"And they will be glad to here it." Quinn forced a smile as she looked into Rachel's brown eyes. They were swirling with so much emotion, only Quinn couldn't tell which emotions they were struggling to reveal.

Rachel briefly nodded and excited the room wordlessly. "Great we're back to her walking out on me again." Quinn sighed as she left the room as well.

When glee finally came around, no one seemed happy to be there. Everyone was anxious. It didn't help that Rachel wasn't there yet. Quinn and Puck shared a concerned look with each other. Quinn knew Rachel promised her she'd be there, and she wanted to believe her but…

Mr. Shue walked in and immediately noticed the dejected faces of his students. "Hey, why the long faces?

No one made a move to answer. "Where's Rachel?" Will asked after surveying the room. Again, no response.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Rachel announced barreling in the room. "I got caught up at my locker. I couldn't find my sheet music because my locker was filled with flowers and chocolates and…stuff."

Quinn's ears perked up upon hearing Rachel's excuse. She surveyed her classmates who looked quite pleased with themselves. Quinn skipped her two classes after lunch, unable to look anyone in the eye. If they asked her how Rachel was she was sure she'd crack and tell them what she saw. She still was unable to be near Mercedes for fear she'd retaliate on Rachel's behalf. Because she was gone, she was unaware of her fellow clubbers' plan to apparently woo Rachel into submission. Brilliant idea actually, must've been Santana.

"Stuff?" Will queried.

"Ya, a stuffed unicorn holding a sign that said to vote for Brittany." Rachel beamed. Brittany took that as a signal that all was well and ran up to hug Rachel.

Slowly the others followed suit. Mike and Tina, Kurt and Blaine, Artie, Finn and Puck. Santana shuffled her feet and was unable to make eye contact as she approached the other brunette. "Brittany can count on your vote, right Berry?" Santana smirked as she neared her. Rachel simply gave her a mega-watt smile, and Santana nodded knowing that this was them making their peace. Quinn noticed Mercedes was still in her chair, so she took the time to take her turn with Rachel. She pulled her into a tight embrace (her arms around Rachel's shoulders, Rachel's arms around her waist) and whispered "See, they're trying."

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel whispered back. When Quinn pulled away from the embrace, she remained glued to Rachel's right side.

Mercedes made her way to Rachel, eyeing Quinn warily. But before she could step close enough to try and hug her, Rachel jumped forward and wrapped Mercedes in a warm hug. "You're still one of my best friends, even when you don't want to be." Rachel admitted.

Mercedes laughed into the hug. "And you're mine. I really am sorry for everything I did the last couple of weeks."

When they broke apart, Will finally asked what he must have been thinking. "Is it your birthday today, or something Rachel?"

"Or something, Mr. Shue." Santana snapped. The others laughed and everyone took their seats.

Quinn sat next to Rachel in the front row. Puck sat beside her.

"Well, now that you're here and look decidedly more enthused, why don't we begin?"

"Speaking of that, Mr. Shue. Quinn and I have a song we've been working on."

Will seemed pleasantly surprised as he took a seat while Quinn and Puck made their way to the front of the room. Puck grabbed his guitar as Quinn addressed their audience. "Rachel helped us this week, and though this song is nowhere near thanks enough for what you did for us, we're singing it for you. To let you know that we hope to return the favor and be there for you in any way you'll let us."

Puck starting strumming his guitar and began singing.

You've got someone here  
>Wants to make it all right<br>Someone that loves you more  
>Than life right here<br>You've got willing arms that'll hold you tight  
>A hand to lead you on through the night right here<br>I know your heart can get  
>All tangled up inside<br>But don't you keep it to yourself 

Quinn joined in with Puck to harmonize with the chorus.

When your long day is over  
>And you can barely drag your feet<br>The weight of the world  
>Is on your shoulders<br>I know what you need  
>Bring it on home to me<p>

Puck took up singing the second verse, Quinn never took her eyes off Rachel.

You know I know you  
>Like the back of my hand<br>You know I'm gonna do  
>All that I can right here<br>Gonna lie with you  
>Till you fall asleep<br>When the morning comes  
>I'm still gonna be right here<br>Yes, I am  
>(Ooooooooooooo)<br>So take your worries and  
>Just drop them at the door<br>Baby, leave it all behind

Quinn harmonized with Puck again. 

When your long day is over  
>And you can barely drag your feet<br>The weight of the world  
>Is on your shoulders<br>I know what you need  
>Bring it on home to me<p>

Baby, let me be your safe harbor  
>Don't let the water come<br>And carry you away

When your long day is over  
>And you can barely drag your feet<br>The weight of the world  
>Is on your shoulders<br>I know what you need  
>Bring it on home to me<p>

Oh, bring it on home  
>Yeah, bring it on home to me<br>Home to me  
>Oh, bring it on, bring it on home<br>to me

You've got someone here wants  
>To make it all right<br>Someone that loves you more  
>Than life right here<p>

The thunderous applause was interrupted by Finn standing suddenly and shouting. "What the Hell, Rachel? Are you cheating on me?"

"Excuse me?" Quinn took a protective stance between Rachel and Finn.

"Ya, man what's your problem?" Puck asked, sitting down his guitar.

"You and Rachel have been real chummy lately and then you sing a song about sleeping with her in your arms…"

"Oh, grow up you stupid man child." Santana was now standing forcing her way between Rachel and Finn too. She wasn't about to let the giant oaf pulverize her little dwarf. Yes, Rachel was now hers to protect and she had no idea how that happened.

"Stay out of this Santana." Finn spat out.

"Enough!" Rachel's voice carried throughout the room. How can someone so small have a voice that big? "Did you not hear Quinn say why they chose to sing that song to me, Finn? They were thanking me and it was beautiful by the way, and they were letting me know that they'll be there for me if I need them."

"Ya, dude. The song wasn't even my idea, Quinn picked it out." Puck admitted. Rachel shared a glance with Quinn before looking at Finn to see if any of it finally registered.

"So, you didn't cheat on me with Puck?" Finn asked sincerely, his voice calming down.

"For crying out loud, of course she didn't!" Santana shouted. "Though I wouldn't blame her if she did."

Rachel placed a hand on Santana's shoulder, quieting her instantly. Finn looked around the room and realized the grave mistake he made. "I am so sorry for accusing you Rachel, it's just that song sounded so personal. Like, I don't know. But I'm sorry for doubting you."

**A/N: Well this was a long one! Lots of Faberry development. I was hoping not to make Rachel seem like a pushover but I also don't want her to seem too saintly. She isn't perfect, but she's trying really hard to be. Don't worry, the more she hangs with Quinn (and Santana) the better she'll get at standing up for herself. It'll just take time.**

**The big drama's over, still building the Shelby story but now at least the glee club is rallying together.**

**The next few chapters will be more Quinn focused, and Rachel meets Mrs. Fabray!**

**Bring it on Home by Little Big Town**


	9. Wild Horses

**A/N: Here's my first all Faberry chapter and it's another long one! Thanks for being patient; I hope it is worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or the songs "Wild Horses," "Get it Right," or "Defying Gravity", and I don't own the movie, "Hocus Pocus." **

**Chapter 9: Wild Horses**

"**No sweeping exits or off stage lines**

**Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind**

**Wild horses couldn't drag me away"**

Quinn waited as everyone but Rachel cleared out of the choir room. She gradually made her way over to the petite brunette. Rachel was sitting alone in the front row; she was still trying to process today's events. And she wondered to herself if running for Class President against Brittany was the best idea; I mean, Santana might not have been joking about her vote. She was pulled from her thoughts when her favorite blonde cleared her throat.

Rachel looked up as Quinn began to speak. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house for awhile this afternoon. I don't know what my mom was planning on cooking, but I'll make sure to have a vegan option for you."

Rachel grinned at Quinn's consideration, Finn would never have thought about something like that. "I'd love to! I'll just have to let my dads know." Quinn let out a breath in relief before smiling back.

Rachel stood up and Quinn followed her to her locker. When Rachel opened it, a couple balloons and a purple unicorn fell out. Quinn chuckled to herself as she shook her head in disbelief. They really did cram her locker full of…stuff.

"Would you mind terribly, helping me carry this stuff to my car? I really appreciate the gesture, but how'd they expect me to get it all home?" Rachel said rummaging through her full locker trying to find the books she'd need to complete her homework this weekend.

"I'd love to help you out. I really wish I would have been able to be a part of this, I didn't get to give you anything." Quinn added the last part with a frown.

Rachel turned to face Quinn and gently reached out to touch her forearm. She slowly brought her hand down Quinn's arm (trying to ignore the goosebumps that she elicited) and eventually reached Quinn's hand. She laced their fingers together and tugged a bit until Quinn stopped looking at their hands and instead looked up into her eyes. "You don't need to give me anything Quinn. You and Puck sang the most beautiful song for me, and knowing that it was your idea…you've proven to be a great friend to me. I don't expect or need anything more than that from you."

Quinn nodded; her eyes remained locked with Rachel's. "But if you don't mind, I intend to continue to prove my friendship to you Rachel."

Rachel huffed out a sigh. "Well, if you insist." Then she rolled her eyes and grinned at Quinn. "So, how about we start with clearing out this locker?"

Rachel was sitting in the kitchen of the Fabray's house. They poured themselves some cereal and began eating.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like a glass of water, Rachel?" Quinn asked, but she wasn't simply referring to being thirsty and Rachel knew it.

"Is this going to be your way of asking me how I'm doing?" Rachel smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Quinn feigned ignorance.

Rachel shook her head with a smile on her face. "Quinn, I thank you for your concern for my thirst as well as perhaps my emotional well being. But I assure you I am perfectly content on both counts."

Quinn nodded.

"But…" Rachel drew out just so Quinn would look at her. "I will admit that today was an…interesting day."

Quinn giggled, and then took a bit of her cereal. Rachel seemed pensive for a moment before continuing. "Do you know what Brittany meant with the whole lemon thing?"

Quinn started choking on her cereal. Rachel rushed to help her. "Quinn! I know the Heimlich maneuver if you need it, and I am also certified in CPR. Although, I guess you'd have to be unconscious for that. Oh, Quinn I hope you don't go unconscious it's been a while since I had to use such training."

Thankfully Quinn recovered on her own without need of the Heimlich maneuver, however, she wasn't adverse to the idea of having Rachel prove her efficiency in mouth to mouth…no wait, she didn't just think that.

After taking a large drink of water trying to wash away the image, Quinn returned her attention to Rachel. She shook her head incredulously at the brunette before speaking. "Rachel, next time someone's choking perhaps just assist them rather than announcing all the ways that you _can _help them. Just FYI."

Rachel nodded; she still seemed a bit shook up. "I hope there isn't a next time Quinn. You really should eat slower or maybe chew better. _Just FYI_." Rachel emphasized the last part; was annoyed but not upset.

Quinn started giggling. If only Rachel knew why she started choking in the first place…

Mrs. Fabray entered the kitchen and heard the girls giggling. She smiled at the welcomed noise.

"Hello, dear." She announced as she entered, silencing Quinn's giggles instantly.

"Hi, mom." Quinn answered, neutrally.

"Hello, Ms. Fabray. You have a lovely home." Rachel addressed the older woman. She held out her hand to in greeting.

"Please, dear, call me Judy." She answered, as she accepted Rachel's hand and shook it. "Rachel, right? You're in glee with my Quinnie?"

Rachel nodded; Quinn winced at the use of the nickname.

"You are an amazing singer, Rachel. I heard you in the competitions. And Quinn told me you wrote that song, 'Get it right.' You have such unbelievable talent! How ever did you come up with such a powerful song? I was nearly in tears."

Quinn and Rachel shared a look, Rachel answered. "Actually, Ms. Fabray."

"Judy." She interrupted.

"Judy, yes, sorry. Quinn and I were working on our song writing together and Quinn; well she said something that inspired me. But I am flattered that you were so moved by it, the words, well I poured my soul into that song." Rachel smiled sadly while Quinn studied her intently.

"I must say Rachel, sweetie. You are an amazingly modest young woman."

Both Rachel and Quinn burst out laughing at Judy's words. Judy seemed perplexed by the situation, but remained silent.

When the laughter died down, Rachel responded. "Sorry about that, it's just. Well, you're the first person to ever compliment me for modesty. I tend to exert myself and my talents on those around me. In glee, I often am in heated arguments as many of us fight for solos." Rachel admitted truthfully, she even looked a bit embarrassed about the admission.

"It's true mom. She's been known to have a diva storm out or few."

Judy grinned. "Well, when you're that good sometimes you need to demand respect."

"I know, right?" Rachel exclaimed.

Quinn shook her head. "Mom, I think you've just created a monster."

"Hey!" Rachel pouted, gently slapping at Quinn's arm. Judy smiled at the girls' interaction.

"So, Rachel, Quinn called telling me that you were joining us for dinner tonight. I understand that you're vegan, though I must admit that I don't know what that fully entails."

"I thank you for allowing me to stay Judy, and as such would hate for you to be too troubled in your attempt to accommodate me. I promise to eat what you make." Rachel smiled politely.

Judy smiled at the girl and then looked at Quinn with an expression that was unreadable.

"If you're wondering if she talks like that all the time, the answer is yes." Quinn replied.

Judy chuckled and raised an eyebrow. 'Well, that's where Quinn gets it' Rachel thought to herself.

"I am very loquacious, but on the up side…"

"Oh, so there is an up side?" Quinn mocked.

"I take great offense to that! On the up side, you will be proud to know that I have not fallen victim to the travesty that is text-talk."

"OMG!" Quinn teased. "IDK what you're talking about."

Rachel looked scandalized and Judy couldn't keep herself from laughing. She truly found this girl delightful. And moreover, she found her daughter engaging in pleasant banter for the first time in what felt like ages. She'd have to have a heart to heart about this with Quinn later. But for now, she was content to sit back and enjoy the show.

"Judy, I have to apologize but I may need to perform a diva storm out right now!" Rachel was petulant.

This made Judy laugh harder and Quinn, seeing her mother so open with emotions couldn't have been in a better mood. Rachel truly had a way about her, how could it have taken so long for her to see it?

"I'm sorry okay. But you have to admit, you walked right into that one." Quinn urged.

Rachel studied the Fabray women for a moment, seeing both so carefree was a welcomed sight. Before she could properly chastise Quinn for butchering the English language her phone beeped alerting her of a new text message.

When she made no move to answer it, Quinn replied. "Aren't you going to get that?"

"No. I find it abhorrently rude to be on the phone while enjoying the pleasant company of others." Rachel stated, almost offended that Quinn would expect her to interrupt their conversation in order to text someone else.

Judy smiled at Rachel's impeccable manners, and Quinn was once again impressed with Rachel's earnestness.

Dinner had gone well. They enjoyed pleasant conversation and good food. After dinner and after Rachel insisted on cleaning the dishes, she and Quinn returned to the living room and sat beside each other on the couch.

"Rachel, I know you never asked but I wanted to tell you that I didn't just rejoin glee because of Beth. You were right I had been missing it, and I didn't know how to come back even though I really wanted to."

"Quinn, you're back now. That's all that matters, isn't it?"

"Did you really mean what you said to me under the bleachers? That you missed me?"

"I meant every word that I have ever said to you." Rachel responded firmly. Quinn simply nodded.

"I was hoping that tonight, maybe you could help me throw out my skank clothes."

"There was nothing wrong with those clothes Quinn, they could probably use a good washing but it wasn't the clothes that was, well…"

"You never actually called me one. Only them, although I was slightly surprised that you would even use such a word…"

"You aren't a skank Quinn, or a slut or a whore or whatever people called you. Well, you were a bitch but…"

Quinn playfully bumped Rachel's shoulder with her own. They sat in silence before Rachel broke it. "I understand that you wanted to change into someone you thought Shelby would approve of, for Beth and all. But getting to know your daughter and trying to find yourself aren't mutually exclusive."

Quinn teared up at Rachel's statement. Rachel understood that she was lost and looking. And Rachel certainly understood what it felt like to feel so alone all the time. A part of Quinn had believed that getting Beth back would fix everything that was wrong with her, but she's starting to realize that fixing what's broken is going to take some soul searching. And Beth deserves to have the real Quinn, not some artificial version of her that looks good on the outside but is broken on the inside. She's tired of trying to be perfect for everyone. But being a part of the skanks wasn't making her happy either. She was beginning to wonder if she'd ever get there.

She came back to reality when she felt Rachel's soft touch. She had been tracing circles on her lower back and humming something in Quinn's ear. When Quinn refocused, she realized Rachel had been humming the tune to her own song, 'Get it right.' How perfect is that?

Quinn took a deep breath, exhaling shakily. Then she turned her head to face Rachel's, she was happy the movement didn't make Rachel stop drawing the lazy circles on her back. "You always seem to know what to say to make me feel better."

Rachel smiled at Quinn's compliment. "So, are we cleaning out your closest or not?"

Quinn smiled back. "Not yet."

They sat like that for awhile. In silence, Rachel rubbing patterns on Quinn's lower back. Quinn was impressed with Rachel's restraint in not filling the air with unnecessary words. They were comfortable enough with each other, so words weren't always needed.

Rachel's phone beeped with a new message, and again she made no move to answer it. Quinn smiled to herself. Rachel enjoyed Quinn's company enough not to feel the need to disrupt them just to answer her phone.

"Rachel, I know it hasn't come up but I just wanted to mention it. My mom doesn't know about Beth. About me reconnecting with her, I mean." She takes in the shocked look on Rachel's face. "Come on, it isn't like you're the only one who keeps secrets from her parents." Quinn raised her eyebrow.

Rachel sighed. "I suppose not."

"Speaking of which, why haven't you told your fathers about the bullying? Or was it just our names you left out?"

"I left it all out." Rachel replied quietly. "It's just that no one liked me, at all. And I didn't want my dads to, well, you see, I didn't want the only two people who loved me to look at me with pity. I needed some sort of escape from the hell that is high school."

"That actually makes a lot of sense. It was the opposite for me. At first anyway. I had to try to be so perfect at home; school was like my chance to make mistakes. And boy did I make them!"

"Cheating, was you not being perfect?" There was no malice to Rachel' question, just curiosity.

"No, that was me not knowing what I wanted. Drinking the wine coolers was my way of letting loose. I just should have been a little more careful who I let loose with is all."

"You said at first, what did school become for you when it wasn't about rebelling against your father?"

"My own hell hole. Being head cheerleader, a Christ Crusader and captain of the Celibacy Club sort of made me seem unattainable to many and later just a hypocrite. That's one of the reasons I was so mean to you, Rachel, you just were. It never seemed like you were pretending, you always seemed real. And all I ever did was pretend. I am most admired for the way I look, and it isn't even me."

"The nose might not be you. But you worked hard to get and then stay in shape, and you always are mindful of your appearance; fixing your hair and wearing make up and stuff. That's you."

"It's just, when people only compliment me on my looks. I know it's stupid to complain because so many think that because you're beautiful you should be happy. You know, like since you are pretty you should never have anything to complain about. But I wish people complimented me about other things. I'm on the honor roll; I scored quite high on my ACT's. And even you admitted that I can sing well, and cheerleading made me quite athletic."

"How about this…I will give you a different compliment every day and I promise I'll mean it. And I'll stop telling you how beautiful I think you are."

"Don't stop please." Quinn's voice made it sound like a plea, and if she were being honest with herself, it was. "I…I like it when you say I'm beautiful. When it comes from you I know you mean it. And I don't know, but it just feels like you are referring to more than just how I look."

"I am. Always." With Rachel's words, Quinn looked down, unable to conceal the growing redness across her neck and face that even reached the tips of her ears. Rachel found it all rather adorable, though she'd never admit to it.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" Quinn asked after several minutes of silence.

"I'd love to! And might I suggest, as it is nearly Halloween and all, that we choose something holiday appropriate?" Rachel replied. Quinn looked at her strangely. "Let me guess, you assumed I would have chosen a musical." Rachel retorted with her an eyebrow raise.

"Maybe."

"Although, Rocky Horror may fit well into both categories…" Rachel suggested playfully. Quinn rolled her eyes. Rachel stood up and walked toward the cabinet beside the TV where she assumed the movies were kept.

Judy walked in, taking a seat in the reclining chair that was sitting beside the couch. "So what are the big plans for this evening, girls?"

"Well, Judy, we have just decided to put in a movie and would love for you to join us!"

'Speak for yourself' Quinn thought to herself. She was pleasantly surprised with how her mother was behaving this evening but for some reason she was upset at the thought of sharing Rachel.

"And what are we watching?" Judy asked.

Rachel had been perusing the movie titles. "Something Halloween appropriate is what I suggested, though I admit it was more of an executive decision really."

Judy chuckled, Quinn just smirked a little.

"Well, then. Count me in, whichever you choose." Judy responded.

Rachel beamed. As she continued reviewing her options, Judy watched her daughter out of the corner of her eye. Quinn was wearing a face that was the picture of absolute contentment. Judy wasn't sure she had ever seen such a look before.

Rachel finally settled on watching Hocus Pocus (there was some singing in it after all) much to Quinn's delight. Quinn would never admit it out loud, but it was one of her favorite movies. She could quote the entire thing. And one Halloween, she, Santana and Brittany dressed up as the witches from the movie and had the most wonderful night.

Halfway through the movie, Rachel fell asleep. She and Quinn were sharing the couch and had snuggled up together in a misguided attempt to share a rather small blanket. Rachel's head slowly drifted down until it fell on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn didn't mind at all. After a few minutes, she guided Rachel's head so that it rested on her lap and watched the rest of the movie while her fingers absent mindedly stroked Rachel's beautiful brown locks. Judy found the whole thing much more interesting than the movie.

Just before the movie ended, "Defying Gravity" burst out of Rachel's phone. Rachel jumped up now wide awake from the interruption.

"You might as well answer it; someone's obviously been trying to get a hold of you all night." Quinn replied, rather amused and just a bit disturbed.

Rachel nodded, grabbing her phone from her pocket and walking toward the kitchen for a bit of privacy. However, she was still not far enough away to go unheard.

"I'm sorry. No, I just woke up. I fell asleep." Rachel sighed into her phone. "No this has nothing to do with what happened in glee today."

Judy looked to Quinn who mouthed the word "Finn." Judy nodded in understanding. Then frowned, her eyebrows furrowed. "Rachel and Finn? Your Finn?"

"Not my Finn."

Judy was confused; she surely thought that something was going on between Rachel and her daughter. Maybe she was mistaken. She chanced a glance at her daughter, who looked annoyed and abnormally invested in Rachel's conversation with Finn. Rachel's suddenly raised voice drew her attention back to the brunette. "No, Finn I'm not with Puck! Because he was at the football game with you, was he not?"

Judy looked back to Quinn who replied, "Don't ask." 

"Look, I am sorry I missed the game but there will be other ones. Finn, no I'm not mad at you. Yes, I'm annoyed right now. Because you keep accusing me of cheating on you! You didn't come over on Wednesday night when I called you, and did I accuse you of cheating? No, and you know why? Because I believed you when you said you were too tired and just wanted to stay in and play Call of Duty!"

Judy was watching Quinn during the whole exchanged and saw a silent fury building. She was so enraged it seemed like she was battling with herself whether or not to pull the phone away from Rachel and give Finn a piece of her mind. Judy realized that maybe there was nothing going on between Rachel and Quinn, but she knew her daughter and what she knew was that Quinn really wanted there to be.

"I accept your apology Finn. Not tonight, okay. I think we both need a little space….yes, tomorrow's fine. I love you too."

Rachel ended her call and glanced apologetically back at the blonde's watching her from the living room. This was exactly why she hated taking phone calls in the presence of others. She let out a sigh and returned to the living room. "Sorry about that." As she sat back on the couch, she returned her attention to the TV and realized the ending credits were rolling. "And it seems I slept through the majority of the film. I apologize for being such lousy company."

"Nonsense. It has been a pleasure having you here Rachel." Judy cut in when she saw that Quinn was unable to formulate any type of response.

"I appreciate you saying that Judy."

"He left you alone after…he didn't want to see you because he wanted to play a stupid video game!" Quinn blurted out; her rage was far from contained. The idea that Rachel left Shelby's feeling broken and wanted her boyfriend to comfort her and instead he told her he was too tired and wanted to play Xbox infuriated her. He just replaced Mercedes at the top of her hit list. Why they ever fought over such an inconsiderate and selfish man-child is beyond her.

"Quinn! Don't you think that's between Rachel and Finn?" Judy tried calming her daughter to no avail.

"Mom, you don't understand. Today in glee, Puck and I sang a song to Rachel because she's always been there for everyone in glee. And Finn accused her in front of everyone of having an affair with Puck just because he sang to her!"

"Well, that doesn't sound rational."

"Finn's just a bit sensitive on the subject, he's a little self-conscious." Rachel defended.

"Rachel, stop making excuses for everyone!" Quinn hissed.

"I'm not. Finn's behavior just now is absolutely inexcusable which is why I refused to see him tonight. I think he needs time to think." Rachel explained. "Plus, I was having a wonderful time here and didn't quite feel like leaving."

Quinn calmed down a bit at the words. She nodded in response.

"Well, then. Since you're staying a bit longer, Rachel, how about some ice cream?" Judy offered cheerfully.

"She's vegan, mom." Quinn retorted.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Vegans don't eat animal by-products; milk which is used in ice cream is an animal by-product."

Judy nodded but didn't quite understand.

"I didn't know you knew so much about Veganism, Quinn. I must admit, I am pleasantly surprised." Rachel chirped.

"Well, you talk a lot and I guess some of it sticks." Quinn grinned shyly.

"I am pleased to hear that." Rachel smiled back, and then turned to face Judy. "You and Quinn should have some ice cream; however, maybe I could just have some fruit or something."

Judy pondered Rachel's offer before replying. "How about I make a fruit smoothie? Don't worry; no milk, I promise!"

"That sounds wonderful! Quinn, what do you think?"

Quinn smiled at Rachel's enthusiasm. "I like that idea, mom, thank you."

Judy's smile overtook her face as she hopped off her chair and made her way into the kitchen. When she was gone, Quinn addressed Rachel without looking at her.

"I still think Finn's an ass for choosing Xbox over you."

"So do I." Rachel smirked as she bumped shoulders with Quinn. Quinn giggled and replied, "Ever the modest one."

"Now that you mention it, I am rather modest aren't I? Or at least your mother thinks so!" Rachel teased.

"You sent him a picture of you and Beth? I didn't know you took one." Quinn said after a few seconds.

"Puck took it for me while you were in the bathroom. I wanted a picture…" Rachel pauses. "It's weird, but in a way. She's my sister."

Quinn considered Rachel's words. How screwed up was that? If she got Beth back, would she be like Rachel's…she didn't want to think about it.

"I always wanted a sibling, I don't know if you knew that."

"Rachel, we all heard your 'Only Child' song." Quinn deadpanned.

"Yes, well, it was leaps and bounds above 'My Headband.'"

"I don't know, Brittany really seemed to enjoy that one."

"Yes, and she also wrote a song about a cup."

Rachel and Quinn both chuckled a bit. Rachel smiled as she shook her head. Then her smile vanished and she turned serious again. "Is it weird for me to want to know Beth and be apprehensive about bonding with Shelby?"

"I don't think so."

"I don't hate her. Shelby, I mean. Even if I let her in and she hurts me again, I could never hate her. She's my mom, and I can't help it but I love her."

"I get it Rachel. The same with my dad. I hate that he kicked me out. I hate that he hurt my mom. And I hate that my mom let him kick me out. But I love them. I never stopped loving them."

"It's scary how much influence our parents have on us. It's scary how much they are capable of hurting us."

There is a moment of silence before Quinn speaks again. "She won't hate me, will she? Whether I get her back or not. She wouldn't hate me…"

Rachel reaches for Quinn's hand. "She'll never hate you. Not only because you're her mom, but because you're you."

"Thanks Rachel."

They are silent again while Rachel was still holding Quinn's hand in hers. They remain that way until Judy comes in with their smoothies. She instantly notices their connected hands. "So, what'd I miss?"

Rachel reaches for her smoothie with one hand, still grasping Quinn's hand in her other one. "Well if you must know, we were discussing Quinn's wardrobe. I don't know if you noticed, but this summer she sported god awful pink hair, though pink is a favorite color of mine so long as it remains an apparel choice and not hair color, but I digress. Her entire wardrobe was not atrocious. Although I wear argyle and get called a fashion disaster, so maybe I'm not one to offer advice…"

She would have finished her thought, but Quinn gently squeezed her hand and immediately ended the rant.

Judy raised an eyebrow at Rachel's ability to sprout out sentence after sentence without pause. Rachel must have noticed Judy's amusement. "My years of singing lessons have produced the hereto debatable reward of exquisite breath control. The things I can do with my voice…" Rachel was cut off by Quinn's involuntary squeeze of her hand. She pulled her hand from the blonde's grasp and shook it a little attempting to regain some blood flow.

With Quinn's hands now free, she reached for her smoothie and took a large drink of it.

"So, what have you girls decided with regards to Quinn's clothing?" Judy asked eliciting another choking spell from Quinn. Instantly Rachel placed two hard thrusts against Quinn's back. Quinn recovered and looked questioningly at Rachel.

"Remember you said if ever you needed my assistance, I should act first and save my soliloquy for after I save your life." Rachel spoke with no irony.

Judy was never so amused in her life. These two girls would be the death of her. She'd never have thought that she'd be in favor of Quinn being in a relationship with another girl, but she never met Rachel Berry until now. Whatever was going on between the girls, she hoped it led to Rachel realizing just how enamored Quinn seemed to be with her.

They all chatted and enjoyed their smoothies. Eventually, and reluctantly, Rachel announced that she needed to head home. Judy hugged her goodbye and Quinn walked her to her car.

"I wanted to say thank you for inviting me to hang out with you, Quinn. I had a lovely time. And my compliment for today is that you have a wonderful sense of humor; even if it's at my expense."

Quinn ducked her head shyly. However, she wasn't about to try hiding the smile that overtook her face. "Thank you."

They looked at each other for several moments, taking in the moonlight in each other's eyes. No words were needed. The porch light blinked on and off twice. Quinn huffed. Rachel giggled. "I think you're mom is worried that you've been out here for too long."

"I think my mom is trying to embarrass me."

"I think that's every parent's job."

"Well, then. She's excellent at her job."

Rachel chuckled again. Quinn smiled at her.

"I will talk to you soon, Quinn. Why don't you call me after you get done with Beth tomorrow, I'd love to know how it goes. If you want to, I mean."

"But aren't you going to be with Finn?"

"Yes?" Rachel was confused at the question.

"I thought you didn't talk on the phone in the company of others."

"For you I think I can make an exception." Rachel smirked.

"Ok, I'll call you as soon as I'm finished." Quinn smiled.

"Well then, I'll talk to you tomorrow Fabray."

"Whatever you say, Berry."

They hugged and Rachel climbed in her car. She waited until Quinn was properly inside the house before she drove away with a lopsided smile on her face.

**A/N: I'll be going heavy on the Faberry from now on, though they aren't quite together yet.**

**What'd you guys think of Judy? She and Quinn still have issues to deal with but I liked the idea of Judy realizing Quinn's feelings for Rachel before Quinn does herself. **

**Up next: More Quinn and Rachel, and Quinn writes her own original song.**

**Wild Horses by The Rolling Stones**


	10. A Place For Me

**A/N: You seemed to have enjoyed the previous chapter which is good because I had fun writing it. That chapter roughly marked the halfway point to this story; I hope you're enjoying the ride. **

**The last chapter as well as the next few will deal heavily with Quinn. After all, Rachel isn't the only one with issues. Any comments or suggestions on dealing with the issues brought up by the girls have been appreciated and are still welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or West Side Story.**

**Chapter 10: A Place For Me**

Quinn woke up at 8:30 on Saturday morning to a very special text message from Rachel.

**Good morning Quinn! I hope you slept well.**

**I just wanted to say that you are a stronger**

**person than you think you are and**

**you can accomplish whatever you dream of.**

She grinned wildly to herself as she re-read the message twice. She tried to think of an adequate response but as she was considering what to write, her phone beeped with another message.

**Oh, and just so you know. Quinn, you **

**are so beautiful to me :)**

If possible, Quinn's smile got wider. She typed and re-typed a response five times before settling on sending:

**You are beautiful too, Rachel. Inside and out.**

Quinn was pleased with herself as she hopped down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen. She was too immersed in her Rachel bubble that she didn't know her mother was already up and drinking a cup of coffee at the kitchen counter.

"Well, sweetie. You're up early." Judy stated but the obvious implication wondering 'why?' was there.

Quinn stopped in her tracks and looked at Judy. Although she was startled, she was still grinning like an idiot. "Good morning, mom!" Quinn placed a quick kiss to her mother's cheek before heading to the cupboard to get some cereal.

Judy shook the confusion off her face at Quinn's chipper attitude. "You're quite alert without your morning coffee Quinn and before noon no less."

"Is there a question in there somewhere?" Quinn teased.

"Yes there is. Who are you and what have you done with Quinn?"

Quinn giggled in response causing Judy to raise an eyebrow. Before she could call her on it, she was interrupted by Quinn's phone chirping.

**Thank you so much Quinn! You practically left me **

**speechless, which is the cause of the delay in my**

**response to you. I assure you, my loquaciousness **

**is restored however, so fear not!**

Quinn chuckled to herself and rolled her eyes before replying.

**That's good to know, Rach.**

Quinn set her phone down in order to take a bite of her cereal.

"You actually have friends who are awake and functional this early on a Saturday morning?" Judy inquired playfully.

"Rachel gets up at 6 am regardless of the day, mom." Quinn replied with her mouth full of food.

"Oh, so it's Rachel then?" Judy wondered though she probably should have known. "And Quinn, don't talk with your mouth full."

Quinn remained silence as she continued chewing her food, then made a show of swallowing visibly before responding. Judy rolled her eyes at her daughter's antic.

"Yes mom, it's Rachel."

"So are you girls hanging out today?"

Quinn's eyes went wide for a moment. She forgot to think of a lie to tell her mom rather than admitting that she was going to be babysitting Beth today. "No. Maybe later, I don't know. But Puck and I are going to hang out this afternoon."

"Puck? You guys aren't back together are you?"

Quinn let out a humorless laugh. "No mom, we're not back together. So don't worry, I'm not about to get pregnant again."

"That's not what I was thinking dear." At all. She was actually wondering why the girls were spending so much time with boys when it seemed obvious to her that they would rather be hanging out with each other.

Quinn nodded, but didn't quite believe her. "Anyway, I think Rachel's spending time with Finn today. Making up for last night or something." Judy couldn't miss the annoyance in her daughter's voice.

"How long have they been back together, sweetie?"

Quinn looked dejectedly at her phone, like she was willing it to ring or something. When it didn't, she answered her mother's question. "Since Finn wrote her a song and kissed her at National's; losing us the competition."

"Oh." Judy remembered Quinn returning from New York more withdrawn than usual and with much shorter hair. It wasn't long after that her hair went pink and her clothes went black. It was time for Judy to pry a little, since her daughter was actually conversing with her. "Do you still like Finn honey?"

"Oh, God no!" Quinn looked mortified at the thought. "I'm beginning to wonder what I ever saw in him."

"Maybe the same thing Rachel thinks she sees now." Judy offered.

"She deserves better than Finn Hudson, mom."

"Maybe she needs a friend to tell her that."

"I tried to once. And she wrote that song about it."

"Oh." Judy wanted to encourage her daughter but had to think of a way to do so. "But you weren't quite friends then, I mean, maybe she'll take your advice a little more seriously now."

Quinn considered that. "Maybe."

"She did say that what you said inspired her, maybe she just needs a little more encouragement."

Quinn was silent again. Then grabbed her phone off the counter and walked toward the door.

"What about the rest of your cereal dear?"

"I'm not hungry." Quinn stated as she continued through the door.

She and Rachel shared texts for the next two and a half hours. Talking about everything and nothing. Every so often Quinn would bring up Finn, though Rachel seemed to ignore the bait.

**So, Rach. I was thinking about rejoining**

**the Celibacy Club. I haven't been to**

**a meeting all year. Are you still in it?**

'Real subtle, Fabray!' Quinn chastised herself.

**Yes, I'm still in it. It'd be great to have**

**you back, Quinn.**

Quinn debated on asking her next question because a part of her wasn't ready to hear it. She decided to suck it up and ask regardless.

**Have you and Finn? I mean,**

**obviously not yet. But are you talking about it?**

**Are you referring to sex, Quinn?**

**Um, ya.**

**No, I mean we don't talk about it.**

**He knows I plan on waiting till I'm 25.**

Quinn's eyes nearly came out of their sockets. Rachel was serious about that? She always thought she was being facetious. Part of her was glad she had no intentions of losing her virginity to Finn; however, the larger part of her was thinking how 25 was a long way away…

**Quinn, are you still there?**

**Yes, I'm here.**

**How about you? Why are you joining again?**

**Rachel, just because I am no longer**

**striving for ultimate perfection doesn't mean**

**I've suddenly become immoral.**

**I wasn't implying, you can remain chaste without**

**devoting yourself to a club.**

**I only meant, I guess I'm not sure what I meant.**

What she wanted to ask was if Quinn would still interrupt a heavy make out session to pray. Not that she was overly invested in the answer or anything…

**Sorry for snapping. I guess others will wonder too.**

**You still care what people think of you?**

**Only a moron wouldn't hope that **

**people liked him.**

There was phone silence and Quinn cursed herself for being so hostile.

**Sorry again. Yes, I care what people think.**

**Not so much that I won't be myself,**

**but I can't help wanting to be accepted.**

**Apology accepted. You're not alone, you know.**

**Thank you.**

**You're welcome.**

Puck arrived just before noon, which ended Quinn's conversation with Rachel. She sent off a quick 'wish me luck' and got the response of 'you don't need it, I have faith in you.' Her heart melted just a little more.

"You seem different." Puck stated during the drive to Shelby's.

"Different how?" Quinn was wary.

"Better. Happy."

"I am. Or I hope I'm better as a person, I am happy."

Puck smiled and nodded his head in understanding. Quinn looked over at him, taking in everything about him. "You seem different too. You're no longer obsessed with being a badass and even though you've shown your softer side, you've never been stronger."

"Wow!" Puck chuckled.

"Did that not make sense?"

"It did, it's just. You sounded like Berry, just then." Puck smiled at the thought. Quinn grinned pleased with what she viewed as a compliment.

"She's the reason for your change isn't she?" Puck said after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to those of us who care enough to notice."

Quinn smiled at him. Puck was one of the good guys. If only she would have known it sooner, maybe they would have kept Beth from the start rather than having to jump through Shelby's hoops.

Babysitting with Beth wasn't as easy as they assumed it would be. She was walking now and by walking, it really meant she was running. She was getting into everything. And she was quite fussy. Shelby worried she may have been coming down with something, but when she suggested canceling her appointments and allowing Puck and Quinn to just visit a while, they assured her they could handle it.

Quinn just finished feeding Beth; hoping she'd go down for a nap soon, because she needed one too. As she was holding her daughter, watching her, she couldn't help being proud of creating something so beautiful. She'd never refer to Beth as a mistake again. Mistakes you regret. Losing her virginity to Puck was a mistake. Getting pregnant, it wasn't a mistake it was a miracle. Her baby girl was a miracle. She watched her in awe; Puck watched them both with pride.

After burping and changing her, Quinn and Puck took turns singing to her and rocking her. They were tired, but Beth didn't seem to be. Six songs later, Beth fell asleep in Quinn's arms. She quietly and carefully placed Beth in her crib. She and Puck watched her sleep for several moments in complete awe of their little girl. They finally forced themselves away because they had an entire house to clean.

Beth had managed to crawl into the bottom cupboard in the kitchen and empty it of its contents. She also managed to make a mess with her food. All her toys were scattered around the living room. The TV was blaring to some kid's DVD Shelby suggested for them to stick in if all else failed. After cleaning the house and checking on Beth again, both of them collapsed on the couch. They were asleep, curled up in each other's arms, with in minutes.

Shelby came home shortly after to a house full of sleeping kids. She smiled to herself as she walked in to check on Beth. She noticed how spotless the house was and admitted to herself that she was impressed with the teenagers.

Rachel and Quinn spoke on the phone with each other until Quinn fell asleep in mid conversation. Rachel smiled to herself as she disconnected their call. She was pleased to hear that Quinn had such a great time with her daughter. Quinn admitted to her that it was a lot harder than she thought it would be. She even admitted that she was amazed at how Shelby could handle Beth by herself, since she herself would not have been able to without Puck. Maybe it just took time, Rachel tried to assure her. Rachel knew that Quinn loved Beth with her entire being, and wondered how everyone had missed Quinn's loneliness and heartache for so long. It seemed so obvious now.

Rachel promised Quinn she'd compliment her every day and she intended to keep that promise. Quinn had felt so alone for so long, Rachel wanted her to know that she never had to feel that way again. She was confused about how Quinn made her feel. Quinn seemed to make her feel safe and protected and scared and uneasy all at once. And during their texting yesterday, Quinn kept mentioning how she deserved better than Finn. Rachel kept diverting the conversation from that subject. Finn was safe. Finn loved her. But then Quinn mentioned Chastity Club and sex. Ya, Quinn was dangerous. And most importantly, Quinn was just her friend.

On Sunday morning, Rachel woke up 6 am and forced herself to wait at least two more hours before sending a text to Quinn. She had all morning to think of her compliment for the day. The problem was she kept thinking about Quinn's eyes. She'd never seen eyes so enchanting in her life, the way she could just get lost in them. Quinn's entire soul laid bare for the world to see, all you had to do was look into her majestic hazel orbs. And her lips, and her smile, and her perfect white teeth. Her entire mouth, really. And her blonde hair, even though it was short now, there was plenty enough to run your fingers through or grab onto…

Ya, her thoughts weren't helpful because she had vowed to compliment Quinn on things that had nothing to do with her appearance. How could Quinn question her own beauty? How could anyone who looked at Quinn see anything but a beautiful girl? And that therein lies the problem. They never looked beyond her beauty. And Quinn was far more that just a pretty face (and athletically toned body).

Rachel looked at her phone; the composed message box was still empty. She noticed it was now 9:20. 'I guess time does fly when you're having fun' Rachel thought to herself with a stupid grin plastered on her face. Then she diligently went about sending Quinn a message.

**Compliment of the day:**

**you are an inspiration, Quinn Fabray.**

**I admire how much you are fighting for Beth,**

**and that you have unequivocally made amends**

**with Noah.**

If Rachel continued waking her up this way, Quinn decided that she just may become a morning person.

**Why thank you my dear :)**

**I will always fight for what I want.**

Did Quinn Fabray just flirt with me? What do I say to that?

**Good to know :)**

**Like you didn't know already.**

**Point taken.**

**Rachel, I appreciate everything you're**

**saying, but you do know**

**that you inspire people.**

**And not just through your singing.**

**Are you saying I inspire you, Fabray.**

Why does Rachel using my last name sound so hot? Actually, when Rachel says my name; that voice. Oh my God, I just imagined Rachel screaming my name!

**You do a lot more than that Berry.**

Now she was sure Quinn was flirting with her. And she was enjoying it.

**Care to share, Quinn.**

Quinn bit her lip as she read the response. She was horrified when she sent her flirtatious text to Rachel, unsure of how the girl would respond. But obviously she didn't scare her away. Yet.

**You wish.**

**Of course I do, I want to know everything about you.**

Quinn was disappointed when she awoke on Monday morning and didn't receive her compliment of the day wake up call from Rachel. She did however formulate a plan on how to spend additional time with the girl.

Monday afternoon after glee, Rachel had her first rehearsal for West Side Story. Quinn was in the audience watching her. After they finished, Rachel bounded down the aisle having noticed Quinn was there. Quinn greeted her with a hug and handed her a bouquet of lilies. Rachel beamed at the gesture.

"They're not gardenias, but I thought these would be more appropriate for the occasion." Quinn replied. Rachel's eyes went wide and her mouth went slack. Quinn smirked at the reaction she elicited and continued. "I know you'll get lots of bouquets when you actually do the play, but I wanted to be the first to congratulate you. You'll be amazing as Maria. You are amazing."

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel embraced Quinn again. "Lilies are my favorite, and these ones are particularly are beautiful."

"Those are Stargazer's, the pink bursts. You said you loved pink, so…"

"I do." Rachel smiled. "I am surprised you stayed for so long. This was our first rehearsal. We have a long way to go."

"I wanted to see it now, so I can see how far you've come when you're finished."

"Wow, Quinn. That's a prudent thought."

"But also, I was hoping to ask something of you." Quinn was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. Rachel was unable to keep her eyes from wandering there.

"Anything." Her voice an octave higher than normal, she cleared her throat. "Of course, Quinn. Anything for you."

Quinn nodded and then reached into her bag to pull out some sheets of music. She handed them to Rachel without looking at her. Rachel held them reverently. She read through them, studying the lyrics carefully. Then her brows furrowed.

"This is beautiful. But I don't know this song."

"I wrote it, Rachel."

Rachel immediately looked up from the paper and locked eyes with a nervous Quinn. "Y, y, you…wrote this?"

Quinn nodded.

"When?"

"This summer. After New York, before the skanks."

Rachel read through it again and then looked back up at Quinn. "If you ever want to talk…about anything. You know you can talk to me, right? I'm a really good listener."

"I know, Rach." Quinn smiled affectionately. Rachel knew it was Quinn's way of saying she didn't want to talk about it.

"What was the favor you wanted Quinn?"

"I want to perform this for glee, but I don't want to sing it. I was hoping you would sing while I play piano."

Without hesitation replied. "I'd be honored to sing your song Quinn, but only if you don't want to sing it yourself. Your voice would compliment it beautifully."

"It's too personal for me to sing in front of our friends Rachel, I prefer it be you."

"I'll do it, for you."

"When do you want to practice?"

"Tomorrow after rehearsals. Every day after rehearsals, if you'd like."

"Yes, I'd like that."

Quinn barely reached her car when her phone went of.

**Today's compliment:**

**you are a very thoughtful person.**

**Thank you for the flowers.**

Quinn forgot all about her earlier disappointment. She shouldn't try to expect things from Rachel because she always had a way to surprise her.

When Rachel arrived home with a dopey grin on her face and beautiful flowers in her hands, her fathers didn't even ask who they were from. They knew without a doubt it wasn't Finn Hudson.

After practicing the song together on Tuesday, Quinn's compliment of the day text read:

**You're an amazingly talented songwriter**

**and a gifted pianist.**

On Wednesday before lunch, Quinn's compliment was:

**Your quite intelligent, Fabray.**

**I think you even taught Mr. Smith**

**something about History :)**

Thursday's was simply:

**Thank you the hug.**

**I needed it. You're quite perceptive.**

Friday was the day the girls planned on performing their song for glee. Quinn was a bundle of nerves when she woke up in the morning. She became nervous for another reason entirely however, once she received a morning wake up text from Rachel.

**My dads want you to join us for dinner tonight.**

**They said you could stay the night, if you'd like to.**

Quinn couldn't reply quickly enough.

**Of course I'd love to stay over! Can't wait for glee.**

Truthfully, she couldn't wait till after glee. A whole night spent with Rachel, she wasn't sure if she should be so excited about the prospect. When it came to Rachel, she wasn't sure about a lot of stuff.

Quinn packed an overnight bag, got ready for school and rushed down the stairs.

Judy smiled when Quinn bounded into the kitchen. She was beginning to enjoy the cheerfulness Quinn exuded all week. It was rather contagious. "Good morning, sweetie! Today's the big day, huh?" Judy greeted, referring to Quinn and Rachel's performance in glee.

"Yup. Oh, and Rachel invited me to have dinner at her house tonight. Well her dads did, and I'm going to stay the night." She added as an afterthought, "if that's okay with you."

"That's fine, sweetheart. Have fun, will you?" Judy didn't think Quinn needed to be told to have fun with Rachel. She always seemed to be more cheerful even at the mention of the girl.

"I will." Quinn smiled.

Rachel and Quinn stood before their friends announcing that they had a number to perform. Quinn had mentioned to Rachel that she wanted her to do the talking, and Rachel happily obliged.

"We have a special treat for you guys, and no it isn't my undeniably incredible singing." Rachel paused as she noticed everyone playfully roll their eyes at her. "Quinn's going to play the piano and I am going to sing. But the special treat is that this song was written and composed by Quinn herself."

Everyone immediately looked at the blonde for validation. Quinn nodded before slowly sitting at the piano bench.

"Quinn plays piano?" Finn mumbled.

"She was your girlfriend, twice, how could you not have known that you dimwit?" Santana insulted bitterly.

Finn slumped in his chair; Quinn smiled to herself at Finn being called out on his inadequacies as a boyfriend.

"Okay, well. The floor is yours girls." Mr. Shue encouraged.

Moments later, Quinn's fingers flitted delicately across the ivory. As she absent mindedly thought about what she'd rather be doing with her fingers…

Rachel's voice for the first time ever, was an unwelcome interruption to Quinn's thoughts. But she had to admit, Rachel did do justice to her words.

Is there a world out there

that's made for me?

Is there someone out there

who lives like me?

Afraid to speak

louder than a whisper,

Afraid to be seen

in this world.

Is there a life out there

that I have yet to find?

Where I'm not alone,

nor could I ever be.

Is there a world out there?

One that's made for me.

I was walking down a lonely path,

when I realized I wasn't alone.

I opened my eyes

then I could see,

she felt better by improving me.

Together all of us

have what it takes

to make it through our lives

and learn from our mistakes.

I'm no longer alone,

or maybe I never was.

Growing up in a house of love.

Is there a life out there

that I have yet to find?

Where I'm not alone,

nor could I ever be.

Is there a world out there?

One that's made for me.

As Quinn heard Rachel singing her words, she couldn't stop a tear from sliding down onto the keys. She told Rachel she wrote the song this summer, and that was only half the truth. She wrote the first verse this summer, and the chorus. The rest she wrote after she started hanging out with Rachel. Though she'd never admit to that.

Rachel was adamant about Quinn closing out the song, so as her fingers danced across the ivory she breathed out the closing words to her own song. The words that became her personal anthem. Her own dream.

I hope someday

I'll find my place,

in a world that's made

for me.

The song ended abruptly. She had no desire to drag it out. She didn't want her words to linger. She didn't want her fears exposed. Before she could stand though, Rachel's hand found hers. They entwined effortlessly. Then Rachel led her to the center of the room, and pointed her free hand at her. Applause broke out; Quinn had never felt so proud. She actually bowed; well, curtsied.

"I think I speak for the group," Mercedes began when the thunderous applause died down. "When I say that I believe we just heard our solo for Sectionals."

Clapping resumed, along with audible "Hell yeahs" and "We've got this in the bag!" Mr. Shue looked to both of the girls, pride apparent on his features.

"What do you say girls? A repeat performance at Sectionals?"

They looked to each other and hugged fiercely. Their audience took that as a "yes."

**A/N: Heavy Faberry again, I hope you approve. They're getting there, and next chapter is the sleepover!**

**And just for you, the title for the next chapter will be Realize. Guess who's going to come out.**

**What'd you guys think of Quinn's song? **

**A Place for Me written by myself. **


	11. Realize

**A/N: Sleepover at the Berry's! I was excited to write this and hope you enjoy reading it. And this is officially the longest chapter so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any music, TV shows or movies mentioned. I also don't own 'Wicked' (or the Gershwin Theatre) or the card game euchre. **

**Chapter 11: Realize**

Quinn drove to Rachel's house after school elated to find Rachel waiting in the driveway for her when she stepped out of her car. Quinn's smile hadn't faded since she and Rachel finished their song (even though Quinn wrote and composed it, she'd always consider it hers and Rachel's song) which elicited a unanimous vote for the solo performance at Sectional's next month. She happily locked arms with Rachel as the two leisurely walked to the house.

They beat Rachel's dads home since there was no play rehearsal this afternoon. They made themselves at home, immediately making their way to the kitchen. Quinn's eyes instantly locked on a beautiful vase sitting in the windowsill. It caught her attention because inside were half wilted stargazer lilies. She smiled to herself knowing that every day Rachel was pleasantly reminded of Quinn (or she at least hoped that was the case.) After fixing a snack they retired to the living room. They sat on the floor in front of the couch. Rachel sat with her legs stretched out in front of her, Quinn sat nearby and propped her legs across Rachel's.

They discussed favorite music, favorite birthdays, first childhood memory, first pet's name, the name they would call a band if they had one, what devices they wish they could have invented, favorite food, worst date ever, and everything in between. They never grew bored talking with each other because they still had so much to learn.

"I assure you my tastes extend beyond musicals and such!" Rachel argued when Quinn refused to accept that her favorite movie was not 'Funny Girl' but rather 'The Notebook.' "I am a hopeless romantic and, I don't know but dying together after growing old together, how can that not be my favorite movie?"

Quinn took a mental note about Rachel's professed romanticism and ran a list of possible grand gestures through her head. Meanwhile, she still had to name her favorite movie and she was a little reluctant to do so.

"And don't think this argument gets you off the hook, you still haven't answered yours." Rachel stated petulantly.

"Fine, 'Willow' okay."

"Really? Never saw it."

Quinn looked scandalized. Then she got a bit excited, she was pleased to share her favorite movie with Rachel. "Next time you come over, we are watching it!"

"Why didn't you want to admit that was your favorite?"

"I thought you were going to tease me. It's just, all those old movies I used to watch with my sister growing up. I was never happier and I like to remember how that feels sometimes."

"Quinn that is nothing to be ashamed of. Unless, you still watch 'Barney' or something."

"I assure you I do not." Quinn said, rolling her eyes. She chewed on her toast as she thought about her next question. "Ok, I got it. Theme song for your life?"

Rachel considered her answer as she took a sip of her milk (not water, she wasn't thirsty for water) before Quinn replied. "Santana's would be 'S&M'"

Rachel spit out her mouthful of milk and started laughing hysterically. "I was totally thinking 'The Lady is a tramp.'"

"Ooh that's good too. And Puck's would be 'I'm too sexy.'"

"Or sexy beast."

"Great now I have horrible images of Santana in leather with a whip and Puck, well, enjoying it." Rachel mentioned eliciting a strange look from Quinn.

They were silent for a moment. Quinn kept sneaking glances at Rachel. Finally, she turned all of her attention on her and asked another question. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Rachel straightened. "No, though I don't think I would be opposed to it." She dared to look at Quinn whose face remained unchanged. "Have you?"

"Yes." She watched Rachel take in the information. "Santana a few times, and Brittany."

"Would you again?"

"With them? No." Quinn studied Rachel, she couldn't figure out what emotions were passing through those brown orbs. "But someone else, probably."

Rachel nodded and audibly swallowed. She opened her mouth to answer but Michael walked through the door announcing his presence.

"I was hoping that was your car in the driveway, blondie." He announced cheerfully as he walked further into the room. He leaned down and platted the top of her head before dipping down and kissing the top of his daughter's.

"Good afternoon Dad and you knew it would be Quinn. You were the one who told me to invite her for dinner." She chastised. Quinn was only a little upset that it was Michael's idea rather than Rachel's to have her over for dinner. She hoped that it was Rachel's idea to have her stay the night.

"Right, how could I have forgotten?" He playfully replied before stage whispering, "I thought I'd be proactive and invite you before Rachel could invite that boyfriend of hers."

In that moment, Quinn would swear up and down that Michael Berry was an absolute genius.

"Dad! Finn wouldn't have come over any way; he's got an away game." Rachel stated matter of factly.

Quinn felt a ping of something in her chest. Did Rachel wish it was Finn who was here instead? Quinn must have been lost in her head longer than she thought; she hadn't even noticed Michael excusing himself to start dinner.

"Quinn I hope you don't mind I sort of used you as an excuse with my dad."

She did? When did she do that? How long was she off in her own little world and oops, she was doing it again. Quinn tuned back into Rachel in time to hear her say. "You see, Finn and I are fighting and I don't want Dad to know the extent of it because he doesn't really like Finn and if things do work out it'd be awkward."

"What are you fighting about? It's not still Puck is it?"

"You remember when you told me that I don't belong here and that Finn's destined to run Burt's shop?"

Quinn winced, but nodded.

"You were reminding me that I should focus on my dreams and not some boy, and that is why I told your mom you inspired me. Because you kind of did. In New York, Kurt asked me that if I had to choose between my dream and Finn, what would I do? I told him that it'd be my dream because that was my love."

Quinn listened intently. Would Rachel always choose her dreams over love?

"I told Finn when we got back that I wasn't going to let anything stand in my way and that when we graduate; I was going to New York. No matter what. We agreed to date, just for the year. He promised he wouldn't hold me back."

"He'll always hold you back Rachel, you are so much better than him. Better than everyone in this town."

"Thank you for saying that. However, when Kurt and I spoke with Miss Pillsbury at the beginning of the school year she informed us that Julliard did not have an adequate theatre department and told us to look around elsewhere. There is one that Kurt and I have been looking into, but the truth is there are really great schools around here."

Quinn swallowed hard. Not sure if she was happy Rachel might be staying in Ohio or disappointed that the girl wasn't getting out of Lima.

"Finn is mad at me because he found out I was considering staying and that I never discussed things with him. He thinks that I am pushing him away."

"Are you?"

"Maybe? I think I am outgrowing him."

Quinn's heart caught in her throat. If Rachel dumped Finn and stayed near Lima…

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said. But you confuse me."

Quinn frowned; she didn't like to see that frustrated look grace Rachel's delicate features. "How do I confuse you?"

"You say that my forgiving people is the best part of me, but you also say that I deserve better than how I've been treated."

"Rachel, you forgive when a person is truly sorry and works to make it up to you. You forgive when someone so obviously changes and wants to be a better person. Not when they use your constant forgiveness as an excuse to walk all over you."

Rachel digested what Quinn was telling her. She remained silent for several minutes. "Quinn. I forgive you. I know I've said it and I've always meant it. But if I'm going to be working on me, if I am going to be protecting myself then I want to make sure I surround myself with people who make my life better not worse."

Quinn smiled; she made Rachel's life better. Rachel chose to surround herself with someone like Quinn. "Rachel, you won't have to do it alone, protect yourself I mean. You have me, and for sure Puck."

Rachel smiled in gratitude before frowning again. "But Quinn, by your reasoning I don't think I'm ready to be around Shelby. She has been good to you and Puck, but for me, I just need time."

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's shoulders, pulling her as close as possible but with the awkward way they were sitting with Quinn's legs still draped over Rachel's, it proved to be difficult.

"Take all the time you need Rachel."

"And the rest of the club; the gifts were a nice gesture and I appreciate their efforts. But I choose to hold out for real remorse as opposed to them buying their forgiveness. Is that selfish?"

"Rachel, I know in the past I've said the complete opposite, but you are the least selfish person I know." She kisses the girl's brown locks, noticing the intoxicating aroma. What was that smell? "You are quite conceited and sometimes pigheaded, but not really selfish. You want what's best for the team, and as luck would have it that is usually you."

Quinn tried to be light hearted, but she was also being serious and Rachel knew and understood it.

"I guess there are things I could work on too, then. Since I think it's unfair that you are the only one doing the growing and changing."

"Oh, baby. You're done growing." She feels Rachel's breath on the shell of her ear when she huffs in response. The contact of Rachel's breath to her skin shot electricity throughout her body and resulted in a pleasurable pressure settling in the pit of her stomach. Or perhaps just a bit lower, though she doesn't want to consider the implications of that.

They were locked in a wordless embrace, breathing each other in for several rapturous minutes before they heard footsteps just inside the front door. They broke apart so rapidly that they were sprawled apart on the floor in an equally compromising position when Jeremiah Berry entered the room. The girls immediately flushed as they shyly greeted him. He looked at both girls quizzically before deciding it best not to ask.

"If it isn't the eternally beautiful, Quinn!"

"Hello, Mr…Jeremiah, sir." Quinn flushed.

"Rachel, sweetheart." He smiled lovingly at his daughter.

"Daddy!" Rachel beamed.

Jeremiah chuckled as he kissed both girls on the tops of their heads and went to greet his husband. Quinn waited for him to disappear in the kitchen before addressing Rachel.

"I don't know why but he intimidates me!" She whispered.

"Daddy wouldn't hurt a fly. It's Dad you'd have to worry about. He hasn't liked anyone I brought home, with the exception of Noah."

"Little did he know, huh?"

"Right!" Rachel chuckled at the absurdity of it.

"Seriously Rachel, your track record is abysmal. Noah, Jesse and Finn. If I were your dad, I'd be wary of who you brought home too."

"He seems to like you just fine."

Quinn did not discount the fact that Rachel made references to her being a suitor twice. Maybe she did have a chance.

After the best dinner Quinn ever had, (and don't ask her what it was because it was vegan and she'd probably not want to know) she and the Berry's decided to play a card game. The Berry men wanted to teach Quinn to play euchre because they could never get Finn to play with them and you needed four people to play it. But the more complicated the rules became, the more Quinn assumed that they tried teaching Finn; he just didn't get it.

Quinn understood the game however, so much so that she and her partner, Jeremiah, were beating Rachel and Michael three games to none. Rachel, as Quinn could have predicted, was quite the sore loser, however, she was also crafty in her attempts to win by distracting Quinn in oh so many ways. Whether it was the way she chewed on her lower lip in concentration when it was her turn to play. Or when Quinn went to grab the cards for her turn to deal and their fingers briefly touched. A touch so simple (and seemingly innocent) should not cause your entire body to shiver or the place of contact to pleasantly burn. And now, Rachel was shuffling the cards in a really fancy way. And by fancy, Quinn was referring to the way her fingers stroked the cards. She had to bite her own lip just to stop a moan from escaping her mouth. Rachel did not have man hands at all, they were delicate and her fingers seemed surprisingly long…

It was these very distractions that had Quinn's team trailing this game eight to two. She had to get her mind in this game; they had to win because this was Quinn's opportunity to make a good impression on Rachel's dads. But when Rachel's team won this most recent game and Rachel threw her arms in the air, did a little dance in her chair and sloppily threw her arms around Quinn in a show of what she called "good sportsmanship" by consoling the losers, Quinn no longer cared that she had wanted to win. She had a dopey grin on her face when Michael's gaze caught hers. She pulled back from Rachel guiltily.

"So, Quinn." Michael cleared his throat and Quinn realized what Rachel meant by him being the intimidating one. "Rachel is keeping secrets from us."

Both Quinn and Rachel's eyes went wide. They shared a frantic look as Jeremiah chuckles. "Hon, I think you just terrified her." He says playfully poking Quinn in an attempt to evoke some sort of reaction.

"Dad, I can explain…" Rachel attempted but Michael wouldn't allow it. "Rachel, honey, you had a chance all week and refused to answer, so now it's Quinn's turn."

If possible Quinn's eyes got wider and her mouth got dry. She didn't know how to lie, sure she did often enough but they were the worst lies ever told. 'Finn, I'm pregnant because we were in a hot tub together and you couldn't control yourself even while chanting _mailman!_' or 'Hey Sam, I never cheated on you I just gave Finn mouth to mouth because he choked on a jawbreaker' and how about 'No mom, I'm not pregnant I just ate a really big lunch.' Yes, Quinn was the worst liar ever! She and Rachel were doomed.

"So, you're not telling either huh?" Michael finished.

Did Quinn just zone out again? She really needed to learn to control her thoughts. She looked over at Rachel who had an amused expression on her face. Amused is better than furious, right?

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to accept that Rachel has a secret admirer because I fail to believe that Finn gave you those flowers." Michael finished.

Flowers? They were just trying to find out who gave Rachel the lilies? Wait. Why didn't Rachel tell them they came from her? Was she ashamed of it?

Before her thoughts could run rampant, Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's thigh. Quinn looked at Rachel who flashed her an adoring smile. That was obviously not what being ashamed looked like.

"Finn didn't give them to me, Quinn did. I would have told you but you never asked. How was I to know you were bothered so much by not knowing?" Rachel replied calmly. Her hand still firmly on Quinn's thigh.

"Quinn? The flowers are beautiful, was there a purpose?" Michael asked pointedly. Yup, he was definitely the more terrifying of the two. And how did that happen, when she was over last week he was quite pleasant? What changed? Then Quinn remembered Rachel's hand on her thigh and realized that Rachel's parents saw Quinn as a suitor now, even if Rachel didn't…yet. That brought a light smile to her face; they see me as a threat to Rachel's virtue.

Suddenly the soft, airy smile morphed into a dark smirk. Stealing Rachel's virtue, now that was a thought…

When she reluctantly pulled her mind out of the gutter that it seemed to be permanently attracted to, she surveyed the faces around her. Michael's remained skeptical, Jeremiah's encouraging, and Rachel's was dancing between amusement and concern. Quinn just found her cute.

"I brought her the flowers on the day of her first play rehearsal. I wanted to show my support."

Michael's skepticism vanished to be replaced with…acceptance. "How thoughtful. And what has that Finn Hudson gotten you lately?"

"A box of chocolates that I can't eat because they're dairy. But he was happy to take them off my hands if I wasn't going to use them." Rachel deadpanned.

Quinn snorted. Jeremiah followed suit. Michael looked sternly at his daughter trying to gage whether or not she was joking. Rachel couldn't hold the straight face and broke into a grin. "Dad, you really expect the worst in him, don't you?"

Quinn's smirk dropped of her face and her heart constricted.

Then Rachel sighed. "You know what; I wish he bought me chocolates that I couldn't eat. At least it'd mean he spent time thinking of me."

"Getting you something you can't use wouldn't be thinking of you Rachel." Quinn snapped. She wanted to throw Rachel's hand off her thigh as emphasis of her irritation but she'd miss the contact too much.

Michael took that as a sign to clear the cards off the table and the men headed into the living room. Quinn refused to look at Rachel for several moments. Rachel took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Quinn, you're right. I shouldn't make people into what they're not. I can expect better of them but I can demand it."

Quinn finally met her eyes. "I think I should break up with him." Quinn didn't breathe; she didn't do anything but stare into Rachel's eyes searching for conviction within that statement. When she realized the girl was being honest, she let herself breathe again.

They remained silent for several more minutes. "Quinn?"

Quinn looked up at Rachel but didn't verbally acknowledge her.

"Do you think maybe…" Rachel looked worried about something, so Quinn put her hand over Rachel's, pressing them both firmly against her own thigh. "Could we stop talking about all things heavy, dark and depressing for the night and just vow to enjoy each other's company?"

Quinn grinned and her eyes lit up. Rachel never thought she looked more beautiful than she did that moment. "Of course, Rach, I'd love that."

The girls stayed in the kitchen chatting briefly. Quinn offered to be Rachel's campaign manager for Class President (any excuse to spend extra time with the girl) and they discussed their Halloween plans (The entire glee club wanted to participate in Beth's trick or treat adventure, so they were going to make a night out of it).

Rachel and Quinn joined the Berry men in the living room; they were finishing watching a cheesy action flick. The men were sitting on the couch, so the girls didn't think twice about squeezing into the reclining chair together. They employed every excuse they could think of to be constantly touching each other. Whether it was their fingers brushing while reaching for popcorn, or cuddling to share the blanket, they remained almost tethered together. Rather than attempting to watch the movie, the girls shared hushed giggles and whispered exchanges.

When the horrible B movie ended, Michael turned to the girls and cleared his throat to gain their attention. The girls looked up at him, still giggling. "Well, since you two didn't seem too interested in what we were watching, why don't you pick out the next one?"

Rachel snuggled further into Quinn, who reached her arm around her allowing her to become impossibly close. "Why don't you just pick the next one, Dad, I am far too comfortable to move?"

Quinn giggled in response, "Anything you pick is fine with us."

Jeremiah stood up and walked to the cabinet that was the home of their extensive DVD collection. He opened it wide, and addressed Quinn. "Why don't you just name something, and I'll put it in for us?" He supplied, amused at the girls' obvious disinterest.

Quinn looked at Rachel, then back at the man addressing her. "Do you guys have 'Willow'?"

Michael raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but Rachel refuses to watch it because there is no singing."

Rachel grumbled against Quinn's neck, immediately sending a shiver down Quinn's spine when she felt Rachel's lips twitch across her skin. Quinn replied nearly breathless, "Trust me; she'll watch it this time." Then she turned to Rachel and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry; there is some romance in it." Before she straightened herself back up, she allowed her own lips to ghost the shell of Rachel's ear. The visible shiver she elicited in Rachel brought a swell of pride deep within her chest and a smirk of contentment to her face.

Quinn reclined their chair and the girls arranged themselves into comfortable positions. As the movie progressed, Rachel found herself resting her head across Quinn's stomach. She was drawing patterns on Quinn's upper thigh with her fingertips. Quinn's hand found its way to Rachel's hip, tugging her gently toward her. As she did so, Rachel's shirt rode up a bit exposing Quinn's fingertips to Rachel's flawlessly smooth skin. She starting producing patterns of her own on Rachel's deliciously exposed stomach. And she might have (she's not positive) given Rachel goosebumps when she wrote the phrase 'Quinn was here.'

Toward the end of the movie, Rachel's hand found its way dangerously higher up Quinn's thigh as Quinn's fingertips worked their way up Rachel's side exposing more and more skin. Quinn couldn't help being conscious of the ache developing between her legs, and being aware of just how close Rachel's hand was to that ache. She bit her lip and adjusted herself in an attempt to be able to clench her legs together just a little. Only in doing so, she accidently grazed the underside of Rachel's bra clad breast with her fingertips. She bit back a moan that nearly erupted at the thought that she just unwittingly got some "under the shirt over the bra" action and she didn't even go on a date with the girl…yet.

Rachel was aware of Quinn's hand, and a part of her wished it was deliberate, though she knew that Quinn's hand slipped while she was repositioning herself and trying to get comfortable. She wondered if she were squishing Quinn, and debated on whether or not to give the girl some space. The more selfish side of her won out, because she was far too content to move. She loved the feel of Quinn next to her, and she swore she felt Quinn trace the words 'Quinn was here' on her skin. Quinn wasn't aware of it, but when she wrote those words on Rachel's side, she was also writing them in Rachel's heart.

When the movie ended, neither girl made a move to extract themselves from their chair. Rachel's dads shut off the movie, whispered "goodnight" to the girls and retreated to their bedroom. After several moments of comfortable silence, Quinn asked "So, what'd you think of the movie?"

Rachel reluctantly pulled herself up and away from Quinn, wanting to be able to look the girl in the eye. "I loved it Quinn! It was rather romantic at times, and quite entertaining. I can see why you enjoy it so much, and I thank you for allowing me to share the experience with you."

Quinn smiled in response, hoping that the "experience" included her accidently fondling her. Because if she enjoyed that, then…

After changing into their pajamas, if you could call what Rachel wore to bed that, the girls made themselves comfortable in Rachel's bedroom. (Rachel donned a pair of blue boyshorts that made the skirts she wore to school seem modest. And she had the audacity to pair that with a white tank top that hugged her in all the right places and left nothing to the imagination. Quinn had the decency to wear a pair of pajama pants that had the word 'cheer' on her butt and a fitted tee that read "WMHS.")

Rachel's room was far from what Quinn was expecting. It was rather modest. Her walls were not bright and gaudy, just a subtle yellow. There were no gold stars plastered around the room, and there was only one Broadway inspired poster. The poster was from 'Wicked,' and beside it there was a photograph of Rachel and Kurt standing on a stage Quinn had never seen before. She pointed to the photo. "Where was this?"

Rachel stood behind her, leaning in insufferably close, causing Quinn to stop breathing. "That was in New York, Kurt and I snuck in to the Gershwin Theater. You know, where they do Wicked. And one of the ushers, or something, caught us but instead of kicking us out he allowed us to go on stage and sing a song. He took this picture for us."

Quinn turned to face Rachel; they were standing so close they could share a breath. Which was good because Quinn needed one. She inhaled deeply, taking in everything that was Rachel, before slowly exhaling. "What song did you guys sing?"

"'For Good'" Rachel replied without hesitation. Quinn nodded and smiled "I wish I had been there. To see you on a real Broadway stage for the first time."

"It was amazing. But Quinn, don't worry, you'll have plenty of opportunities to see me on a Broadway stage. That may have been the first, but it wasn't real, and it certainly won't be the last."

They stood so close, if either of them leaned in; they could have brushed their lips together without effort. And with a little exertion…

"Well, we should be getting to bed." Rachel interrupted.

Quinn shook off the disappointment, if only she had the guts to make a move. On the up side, however, she'd be spending the entire night in Rachel's bed. With Rachel. "Ok, what side's yours?"

As they climbed into bed, instinctually finding each other halfway, Quinn's arms embraced Rachel protectively pulling Rachel to her. She took a deep breath and whispered, "Goodnight, Rachel, I had the most amazing day."

Rachel smiled, though she knew Quinn couldn't see it. "Quinn, you are quite the charmer."

"Ooh, was that my compliment of the day!" Quinn exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, and I've been waiting all afternoon to give it to you."

Quinn giggled.

"Goodnight, Quinn. I also had a lovely time."

Rachel's internal clock woke her up at 6:00. When she felt Quinn's arms wrapped tightly around her, she decided that her morning workout routine no longer took precedence. She snuggled further into Quinn's embrace, firmly pushing her back against Quinn's front. Reflexively, Quinn's grip tightened and she let out a pleasurable sigh that caused Rachel's body to heat immeasurably. She fell back to sleep several minutes later.

When Quinn woke up, her eyes remained closed as she simply focused on the breathtaking feeling of holding Rachel. What she wouldn't give to wake up this way every morning. She pulled Rachel even closer, before nuzzling her head into the Rachel's neck. She breathed her in. She tried deciphering the smell; vanilla mixed with what was that…berries? She was feeling brave all of a sudden and placed delicate yet opened mouth kisses on Rachel's exposed shoulder. Then she moved up and placed a few more kisses on Rachel's neck causing the girl to stir in her sleep and when Rachel released a moan, Quinn could hardly contain herself. She placed one kiss along Rachel's jawline before ghosting her lips up to Rachel's ear.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." She huskily whispered in her ear. Pulling away, Quinn's lips still tingled with the sensation of having touched Rachel's skin. She hungrily licked her lips longing for the taste of Rachel.

"But I don't want to get up." Rachel pouted, causing Quinn's heart to melt.

"I didn't say we had to get out of bed, just that you needed to wake up." Quinn flirted shamelessly.

Rachel immediately turned to face her, mischievous grin in place. They stared each other down for several seconds. "Then what do you propose we do?" Rachel flirted back.

Before Quinn could answer, there was a loud knock on Rachel's bedroom door. "Rachel, honey. You girls gotta get up, it's nearly noon."

"We're on our way, Daddy!" Rachel sprang out of bed. She could not have slept in this late! She looked at the clock which revealed it to be 11:47. She shook her head in disbelief. "I've never slept in this late in my life." She looked at Quinn conspiratorially, and stage whispered. "Even after my party last year when I was hung-over, I woke up at 10:30."

Quinn grinned, remembering that night. Rachel was _really _drunk, it was almost adorable. She grudgingly climbed out of bed as well.

After sharing lunch with the Berry men, who were watching them closely the entire time, Rachel walked Quinn to her car.

"Compliment of the day, Miss Fabray, is that you make me feel safe. You're a very protective and nurturing person."

Was that a compliment, really? Quinn didn't want Rachel to think that. Well of course she wanted that, but she also wanted to ravish the girl's perfect body and there was nothing remotely nurturing about that!

"And your arms are my new favorite place to be, I never slept so well in my life." Rachel added when Quinn didn't reply.

Quinn smirked at Rachel's amended statement. That was a much better compliment. However, it didn't mean she knew how to respond to it.

Rachel leaned in toward Quinn, hugging her snugly. Before pulling away, she placed a kiss softly on Quinn's cheek. The kiss was so close to the edge of Quinn's mouth, that their lips actually grazed each other. She pulled back, told her she'd talk to her soon, and bounded back to the house. She was inside before Quinn even registered what happened. Without thought, she raised her hand to the place Rachel's lips just were as a smile crept its way on her face.

"I like Rachel." Quinn was pacing around Santana's living room while the Latina watched her with her eyebrow raised dangerously high, and a dark smirk adorning her lips. Brittany clapped excitedly. Quinn didn't notice either of them; instead she thought maybe she'd reiterate her dilemma. "Rachel Berry. You know, a_ girl_ who happens to have a _boyfriend_ that she 'thinks' she should break up with."

"If she's gonna break up with him, Q, I don't see the problem." Santana replied.

"S, even if she does break up with the idiot, doesn't mean she likes me that way."

"Are you blind?"

"What do you mean?"

"That girl's got a bad. And it's a good thing too, cuz she's completely tolerable now." Santana mentioned as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Quinn stopped pacing and looked intently at her friends. "Then I have to do something."

"You should sing to her!" Brittany replied instantly.

Quinn considered it. "I can't believe you're supportive of this, it'd be me and Berry. And you haven't even reacted to the part about me liking a girl."

"Please, Q." Santana rolled her eyes. "You being into Berry is old news."

Quinn stared at her friend incredulously before shifting her gaze to Brittany who was nodded emphatically.

"You used to draw pornographic pictures of her in the bathroom. And you stalk her myspace page even though you stopped posting insults; you ogle her during all of her performances, and you were even going to give her your nose!" For affect, Santana used her fingers to list off each example.

Realization overtook Quinn as she slowly took a seat on the couch between her two best friends. Brittany patted her head trying to make her feel better, then cheerfully replied, "You also wrote a song about her."

Quinn nearly got whiplash as she quickly faced Brittany. "Was I so completely obvious?"

Brittany happily nodded causing Quinn to groan.

"Don't worry. I think Rachel may be even further in the closet than you were." Santana said bitingly.

"What am I going to do?" Quinn slumped back in her seat.

"I'm telling you, you should sing to her!" Brittany emphasized.

"I have to find the perfect song for us, then. I can't serenade her with something generic. I don't want there to be any doubt that she has other options, and doesn't have to settle with Finn fucking Hudson." Quinn hissed.

Santana studied her. "You'd do that? Sing to her in front of the whole glee club?" Santana chanced a glance at Brittany who suddenly seemed sad. "You'd come out that way?"

"Yes, I would." Quinn answered with certainty. "For Rachel, I would."

Monday was Halloween, and all the gleeks were excited about hanging out tonight. Everyone was already in their seats when Mr. Shue walked into the choir room.

"Good afternoon, guys. How was everyone's weekend?" He asked and he seemed genuinely interested.

Everyone mumbled "fine" or "not long enough."

"Mr. Shue. I have a piece I'd like to perform." Santana announced already making her way to the front of the room. "This song is for Brittany."

As soon as the music started, Brittany bounced excitedly in her seat. Quinn smiled at Santana in encouragement before stealing a longing look at Rachel. Rachel was sitting next to Finn, who had his arm around her lazily. Santana's silky voice cut through the room.

If you just realize what I just realized  
>Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another<br>Just realize what I just realized  
>We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now <p>

**A/N: I never wrote anything like this before, so I hope you guys go easy on me :)**

**How many of you guessed it was Santana that would come out? Hope you approve!**

**Next chapter Quinn sings to Rachel, I promise.**

**Realize by Colbie Caillat**


	12. Complicated

**A/N: Just because I love you guys, I'm updating twice today. Please show your appreciation by reviewing :) **

**Quinn serenades Rachel!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also don't own any music used/mentioned in this chapter or the band Audioslave. I don't own Mario, Luigi, or the Wizard of Oz.**

**Chapter 12: Complicated**

Everyone was silent after Santana's song, but only because they were so shocked. Quinn stood up first, and began to clap her hands loudly; soon everyone else stood up and followed suit. Santana gave her friend a brief nod in gratitude, before Brittany sprang from her seat and smothered her with a hug. She whispered in her hear almost breathlessly, "It took you long enough to realize."

Santana laughed whole heartedly, and then she kissed Brittany for all she was worth. She vaguely heard Puck wolf whistling, which only spurred her on. When she pulled away she was breathing hard and grinning like an idiot. She put her arm around Brittany and together they walked to their seats.

Quinn watched her friends. She was happy for them, but felt a pang of jealousy that they were together now and she was still alone. She let her eyes drift to Rachel, who was looking at her. When their eyes met, both girls turned away quickly.

Quinn couldn't believe she allowed Kurt to talk her into dressing up for Halloween. She, Puck and Rachel were going with the Wizard of Oz theme that Kurt dreamt up. She was the Scarecrow and was currently the most uncomfortable she'd ever been. The damn straw sure was itchy. However, it all made it worth it when Puck walked up to her wearing a Tin Man costume. Rachel, of course, was beautiful as Dorothy.

Finn didn't want to dress up and Quinn could tell that Rachel was upset about it. (She might not have to do anything, Finn's got more than enough rope to hang himself and she can't wait!) Kurt and Blaine were in matching costumes from, what Quinn could only assume, some Broadway classic and that was only because Rachel seemed to be the only one who knew who they were. Mike dressed as Luigi to Tina's Mario; they were both rather adorably geeky. Mercedes and Artie both opted out of dressing up. And Santana and Brittany were going as the devil and an angel. However, they were both running extremely late because they were consummating (for the third time) their new relationship.

They all arrived at Shelby's a bit before dusk. Quinn wanted to go trick or treating in Shelby's neighborhood because it'd reduce the likelihood of her mom seeing them with Beth. She knew she should tell her mom, but she didn't know how she'd react and things were going so well between them right now. After Shelby took what had to be an entire memory disk of pictures, they got to take Beth around the neighborhood.

Beth looked absolutely adorable wearing her little Glinda dress. Okay, so maybe Quinn took an entire memory disk full of pictures too but she had to capture every wonderful moment. Every door they knocked on, she'd take a picture either with Puck holding Beth or she'd have Puck take one of her and Beth. Her favorite picture was one she took of Rachel holding Beth's hand as she helped her up some stairs to a house. Quinn took about as many pictures of Rachel as she did of Beth, only Rachel wasn't aware of it. Expect the few she made her pose for. She had a picture of the four of them (Quinn, Rachel, Beth and Puck). She also took a picture of Puck and Rachel. She made Santana take several of her and Rachel. Rachel even asked Quinn to take a few of her with Beth. Quinn happily obliged.

Trick or treating was so much fun, at least for Puck and Quinn. They probably enjoyed it more than Beth did. They beamed with pride every time Beth turned to them with a smile revealing the treats she just received. She can't even explain the emotion that she felt when a few people told her how beautiful her daughter was. But she knew Puck understood, because he looked the same way when some nice old lady told him that he was "a wonderful father."

After trick or treating, and another memory stick of pictures, the glee kids all left Shelby's (some with their own bags of candy in hand) and went in search of a haunted house or something to bide time rather than calling it a night. Even Santana and Brittany wanted to hang out with the group, although their PDA's were bordering on indecent exposure.

They eventually settled on a haunted woods and a corn maze (except for Artie who had his dad take him home). Quinn made sure to keep Rachel close, having the excuse of being scared and needing a hand to hold was all the more welcome. She was beginning to love Halloween. She laced her fingers through Rachel's, while Santana played interference with Finn. And the two led the way through the woods. Quinn was genuinely scared a couple of times, and naturally hugged Rachel closer to her body. She was supposed to keep her 'safe' after all.

The haunted woods were genuinely spooky and the kids had a great time trying to scare each other. However, when they headed into the corn maze, Santana and Brittany mysteriously got 'lost' which meant that there was no more diverting Finn away from Rachel. Quinn huffed in annoyance when Finn found his way up to them. "Rachel, there you are! I've been trying to find you for ages."

Quinn was somewhat elated when she noticed that Rachel seemed just as annoyed as she was by Finn's interruption. Finn dragged Rachel away from her and the two disappeared into the maze (but not before Rachel gave her a regretful look and mouthed the word 'sorry.') Quinn was resigned to her fate, assuming she'd be wandering the corn field alone. However, fate had other plans.

Puck silently appeared beside Quinn. She jumped a bit when she noticed him. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." They continued walking.

"It's okay. I was…preoccupied."

"She's happier when she's with you." He stated nonchalantly.

Quinn watched him carefully. "I'm really that obvious, huh?"

"I told you before, only to those who pay attention."

"So, Rachel doesn't pay attention then?"

Puck chuckled. "Rachel's Rachel. She's a bit oblivious to how amazing she is."

"I guess."

"But you could tell her."

"I'm picking out a song."

"You're serenading her Santana style?"

"Something like that."

They walked in silence a bit. Quinn took a deep breath, releasing it before speaking. "It's just…I'm pretty sure she likes me too. But…what if she doesn't? She hasn't had friends before, not really. What if this is just how she is…with her friends, I mean?"

"That girl does not look at her friends the way she looks at you. She adores you, Quinn. She's always staring at you. And lately, you're all she talks about."

Quinn sighs. "But what if we're wrong? What if I lose her because she doesn't feel the same way?"

"She does though, and if she didn't. Quinn, she isn't the type to push someone away. You wouldn't lose her friendship, if that's what you're worried about."

Quinn looks at Puck before turning her attention ahead of her. They had been the first to make it out of the maze. She didn't even remember doing it. Tina and Mike are next, about five minutes later. Ten minutes after that Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes make it out and join the group.

"Do we know if Brittany and Santana even attempted this thing, how do we know they didn't sneak back to the car?" Kurt asked anxiously.

"Because Porcelain, I've got Britts to myself now but Halloween only comes once a year." Santana sneered as she joined the group.

"Santana likes haunted houses and stuff." Brittany confessed.

"That's because she's the devil." Puck teased.

"Ha. Ha." Santana rolled her eyes.

"You get it San, cuz you're dressed like one." Brittany offered. How could she not love this girl?

"So are we blowing this joint or what?" Santana demanded.

"We can't, we're missing Rachel and Finn." Quinn admitted.

Santana could see the pain in her friend's eyes. "Well, damn."

"Should we go look for them?" Kurt asked, worried. "It's been awhile, and they were ahead of us."

The group looked to Quinn for an answer, each of them becoming increasingly concerned. Quinn looked to Puck, then Santana. "I don't know, I guess we could all go in together and look for them."

The group voiced their agreement and made their way toward the exit of the maze before hearing the very agitated voice of Rachel. "Because Finn, you wouldn't listen to me and I told you we should have turned right and not left!"

Rachel exited the field with Finn on her heels. "Sorry, Rach. But I heard a chainsaw, and I thought that we had to go the other way."

"No, you were scared and _ran _the other way, leaving me to chase you and making us go in circles." She was upset and rightfully so. "What if it had been a man with a chainsaw coming to get us? You just took off and left me to fend for myself!"

"No, it's just…I…"

"And now our friends have been waiting for god knows how long…" Rachel stopped talking when she caught sight of said friends watching them with amused faces; she calmed down immediately when she saw Quinn smile at her. "Oh, hey."

Finn looked up at Rachel's sudden voice change. Rather than being annoyed and angry, she sounded blissful and serene. He followed her eye sight and saw the gleeks standing in front of him. "Hey guys." He offered.

Quinn's phone beeped as she climbed into bed after a long night. She was having a great time until _Finn _ruined it by taking her Rachel away. _Her_ Rachel? Boy, she really did have it bad. She smiled to herself when she glanced at the phone only to notice that _her _Rachel had just texted her.

As much as she loved her little 'compliments of the day' she couldn't help being heartbroken at the sight of them. Every time she received one, she was reminded that Rachel was just her friend and that she was not able to 'properly' thank her for her words of endearment. Still, she couldn't stop herself from being excited to read what Rachel wrote next.

**Quinn, you are a great friend.**

There was more, but Quinn couldn't get past the word 'friend.' Rachel thought of her as that and nothing else. She sighed in disappointment before forcing herself to continue reading; she was nothing if not a masochist.

**What you did for Santana today.**

**Being an out couple at our school**

**is going to be hard, they're lucky**

**to have someone like you in their corner :)**

Okay, so that wasn't so bad. Maybe she was hinting at their future relationship. It would be hard to be in an open relationship with Rachel. How would she even come out to her mom? The more she thought about it the less it seemed to matter. If she had Rachel, then who cared what anyone else thought? She wouldn't want to hide Rachel, she'd want to let everyone else know that Rachel was taken. And not just off the market, but that the beautiful, talented, generous, compassionate, understanding, intelligent, and funny Rachel Barbara Berry was all hers.

With that she typed a quick reply.

**Sure it'll be rough for them,**

**but they'll have each other**

**and that is all that really matters :)**

Quinn got out of bed and turned on her laptop in search of the perfect song for Rachel's grand romantic gesture. She scanned lyrics upon lyrics in search of something that told their story, not just Quinn's feelings. She needed not only Rachel to know how she felt, but this was her way of serenading the girl 'Santana style.' She was about to out herself to the glee club. She was so invested in her search that she almost missed hearing the new message come in. She picked up her phone to read it.

**They also have us.**

**They'll always have us.**

Us? Rachel had referred to them as if they were a packaged deal, a couple. And Quinn loved the way it sounded.

At 2am last night, Quinn had to give up her search for the perfect song and went to bed. She was awakened with another message from Rachel.

**You never cease to amaze me, Quinn.**

**You are simply remarkable.**

Quinn smiled, no longer tired from the lack of sleep. She got dressed, today opting to forgo the normal baby doll dresses and chose to adorn a pair of tight black pants and an old 'Audioslave' band tee. She kept her cross necklace on though.

As she observed herself in the mirror, she hummed the tune for 'Be Yourself.' After appraising her look, she nodded in acceptance and headed down the stairs. This seemed more her; laid back and comfortable. She didn't care what anyone else thought, so long as she had Rachel. And Rachel was never one to judge.

Judy took in her daughter's appearance without a word. Quinn ate her breakfast in silence, and before walking out of the kitchen she addressed her mom. "I'm going to have to go shopping sometime and get some new clothes. All the dresses aren't really me. But I guess, neither was a lot of the other stuff." She smirked before adding, "And don't worry, my hair's staying blonde."

Judy grinned at her daughter. Maybe she was dressed in black again, but she was no longer the depressed teenager that was moping around all summer. She'd be happy to take her daughter shopping, so long as it didn't involve a trip to the tattoo parlor.

Quinn arrived at her locker and was immediately greeted by Rachel, who was wearing an indecipherable expression. "Good morning!"

Quinn turned to face her. "Morning, Rach."

"I like the new look." Rachel made a point of examining her. "It seems more…you."

Quinn smiled; leave it to Rachel to simply get it. "If feels more me. I told my mom I needed new clothes, so if you're available to help me clean out my closet…"

"I'd love to." Rachel answered, somewhat subdued.

"Rach, are you okay?"

"Finn and I broke up last night."

Quinn tried her best to feel empathy for the girl's plight, but she couldn't. She was ecstatic, but she pretended not to be when she replied. "I'm so sorry, Rachel, what happened?"

"I told you I was going to break up with him, and after yesterday. Quinn you were right all along, I don't deserve Finn Hudson…" Quinn was going to interrupt but Rachel placed a finger on her lips which shut her up immediately. She left her finger on Quinn's mouth as she continued speaking. "I deserve someone so much better."

They were silent for awhile, eyes locked on each other. Rachel licked her lips, which caused Quinn to lose contact allowing her eyes to drop to Rachel's lips as she watched her tongue slide across them. She bit her lip in frustration. Rachel didn't seem to notice, replying. "Besides, after Santana sang that song to Brittany. I've decided that I don't want Finn standing between me and what I want." And with that she winked at Quinn and was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Santana spoke up from behind Quinn.

"I…don't really know." Quinn replied without looking at Santana, but instead watching Rachel walk away. She really did have great legs, and they were connected to an equally magnificent…

"Stop eye fucking the midget, and look at me Quinn." Santana said snapping her fingers in front of Quinn's eyes. "My sources tell me that Finn got his ass dumped by your sexy little diva."

Quinn blinked slowly, trying to process the fact that not only did Santana just call Rachel sexy but she was indeed called out on eye fucking said girl. Wonder how she could tell?

"Because you're drooling." Santana declared as if she were reading Quinn's mind. "And because you get the same look I assume I do when I think about Brittany. But for the record, she was totally doing it to you too. Which brings me to the reason I approached you."

"And why is that, San?" Quinn was annoyed at her friend, but only because she wanted her to leave so she could go back to daydreaming about Rachel's legs and everything attached to them.

"I wanted to tell you that I like the look. And that I am impressed you kept your Audioslave t-shirt. I swore your dad made you throw it away after we got caught sneaking home from that concert."

"He told me to throw it away. It turns out I wasn't the perfect daughter after all." She finished with a devilish grin that made Santana proud.

"Good to know. Look, Q, I just wanted to wish you luck with your girl."

"Thanks, San, I think I may no longer need it."

"That's right. We don't need luck, we make our own. Did you find your song yet?"

"No, but I need to by tomorrow. One way or another, tomorrow's going to change my life."

Wednesday morning Quinn woke up refreshed and ready to get her girl. She found the perfect song last night and practiced it several times. Today, she sent Rachel a message before the girl could send her one.

**I have a surprise for you today,**

**I can't wait till glee.**

Rachel's reply was almost instantaneous.

**Wow, now neither can I!**

Quinn hurried downstairs to eat and was out the door before Judy even woke up. She had some errands to run before she got to school. And the first stop was a flower shop. She purchased a bouquet of Stargazer lilies and some gardenias. She thought Rachel would appreciate the significance of the gesture. Then she stopped to the health food store and picked up some vegan chocolates.

She arrived at school well before any other student and placed the gifts in Rachel's locker. To it, she attached a note that simply said: 'You wanted a grand gesture, and you'll get one. See you in glee.'

She stood out of sight as she watched Rachel open her locker finding the items Quinn placed in it. A large smile overtook Rachel's face as she wiped away a tear. Quinn was proud of herself.

Rachel quickly glanced up and down the hallway, looking for Quinn. She didn't want to have to wait until glee to thank the girl. But unfortunately, Quinn had other plans because she didn't even join the group for lunch. Though neither did Finn.

"We're sorry about you and Finn, Rachel, how are you?" Tina asked when they all sat down at their lunch table.

"I'm fine. I broke up with him, so he's kind of upset at me but it'll pass."

"He hasn't been too nice to you, lately, if you don't mind my saying." Kurt offered. "I know he's my brother, but you deserve to be treated better."

Rachel smiled at Kurt's words, and placed a grateful hand over his. "Thanks for saying that, Kurt."

"If you need anything, Rachel. We're here for you." Mercedes replied.

"I know, and thank you. Hey, does anyone know where Quinn is?"

Santana's eyebrow quirked at Rachel's question. "You don't know? I thought you guys were attached at the hip."

"As opposed to the mouth like you and Brittany?" Rachel shot back.

Santana burst out in laughter. "You've got balls, Berry. I'll give you that."

"Sorry, Santana…and Brittany, I didn't mean that. You guys know I support your relationship completely."

"Relax, Berry. I know you didn't mean it. You and me are fine, okay?" Santana's grin firmly in place.

"Besides, Rachel, it's kind of true." Brittany admitted.

"And the answer to your question, Rachel, is that none of us know where Quinn is." Puck addressed Rachel. Knowing full well that they were told to keep Rachel away from the auditorium at all costs. Quinn was going through one last run through on her song and needed the piano.

"Oh." Rachel slumped in her seat; she was becoming worried about Quinn.

Glee couldn't come fast enough for Rachel. Quinn had promised she'd be there and Rachel couldn't wait to see her. There were so many things she wanted to say to the girl, 'thank you' being atop the list.

Quinn walked into the choir room wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a loose, black top that according to Santana revealed just enough to make her enticing. But coming from Santana that meant a lot. She was nervously strumming her fingers in her lap as she waited for the rest the club to enter (namely, Rachel). She didn't have to wait long, however, because Santana came strolling in with Rachel and Brittany.

Santana and Puck were enlisted to run interference for her all day. Keeping Rachel away from her. She didn't want anything to ruin this grand gesture, Rachel deserved the extravagance and she was determined to give it to her. When Rachel walked into the choir room her eyes immediately found Quinn's.

Rachel was relieved that Quinn was there, she was hoping to find the girl sooner but for some reason today of all days, Santana was bound and determined to become friends. And she promised Quinn she would be receptive to those who went the extra mile, which Santana seemed to be doing. After spending Halloween with the gleeks, she noticed how much they really seemed to be trying to make things up to her. Kurt even bought her ticket to the haunted house, something Finn never even offered to do. However when Kurt did so, she noticed Quinn seemed to get irritated. She couldn't help finding it endearing.

Before she was able to approach Quinn to talk to her, Puck hugged her from behind. "Hey my hot little Jew! I was hoping you'd set by me today."

He had such an adorably shy look on his face that Rachel was unable to turn him down. "I'd love to Noah. But I'd like to talk to Quinn first."

She turned to look back at Quinn, who was now surrounded by Brittany and Santana. She frowned, completely disappointed, and if she'd admit it just a little bit heartbroken. "Looks, like she's busy." Puck replied evenly.

"Looks like she is." Rachel followed Puck to a seat in the back unaware that Quinn's eyes were following her.

When Mr. Shue arrived Quinn raised her hand to get his attention. "Mr. Shue. I'd like to perform a song."

"This song is for someone special, I'm sure she already knows who I'm talking about." She made her way to the piano. She worked hard on transforming the song into a piano solo and she thought it turned out pretty well. She rolled her fingers across the keys and began laying her heart bare for Rachel and the entire club to see. She briefly closed her eyes before singing the words that seemed to have been written just for this very moment.

I'm so scared that the way I feel,  
>is written all over my face<br>When you walk into the room,  
>I wanna find a hiding place.<br>We used to laugh, we used to hug,

the way that old friends do.  
>But now, a smile and a touch of your hand,<br>just makes me come unglued.  
>Such a contradiction, do I lie or tell the truth.<br>Is it fact or fiction,  
>Oh the way I feel for you.<p>

So complicated, I'm so frustrated.  
>I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,<br>I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
>Should I say it?<br>Should I tell you how I feel?  
>Oh, I want you to know.<br>But then again I don't. It's so complicated.

Oh...just when I think I'm under control.  
>I think I finally got a grip.<br>Another friend tells me that,

my name is always on your lips.  
>They say I'm more than just a friend,<p>

they say I must be blind.  
>Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me<p>

from the corner of your eye.  
>Oh, it's so confusing. I wish you'd just confess.<br>But think of what I'd  
>be losing, if your answer isn't yes.<p>

So complicated I'm so frustrated,  
>I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,<br>I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
>Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel.<br>Oh I want you to know, but then again I don't, it's so complicated.

Oh, I hate it. 'Cuz I've waited.  
>So long for someone like you<br>Oh, what do I do?  
>Oh should I say it.<br>Should I tell you how I feel?  
>I want you to know, but then again I don't.<br>It's so complicated…  
>It's so complicated...<br>It's so complicated.  
>Ohh…<p> 

**A/N: Well, I only have one thing to tell you guys. The name of the next chapter is 'Are you gonna kiss me or not?'**

**Complicated by Carolyn Dawn Johnson**


	13. Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! I believe this one more than makes up for how the other one ended :) **

**Full of Faberry goodness. I had fun writing this one, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs (or Britney Spears) or movies featured, nor do I own iPod or the name Cinderella.**

**(The bold quotes are song lyrics-which I also don't own)**

**Chapter 13: Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?**

"**Are you gonna kiss me or not?**

**Are we gonna do this or what?**

**I think you know I like you a lot**

**but you're 'bout to miss your shot.**

**Are you gonna kiss me or not?"**

Quinn didn't dare look up from the piano when she finished her song. But she did hear Finn whisper to Artie, "I don't get it. Who was she singing to?"

She heard the applause and chanced a look toward Rachel who was staring intently at her. That was a good sign, right? They looked into each other's eyes, and Quinn could have sworn Rachel's were quite a bit darker than usual.

"Great job, Quinn!" Will praised as he stood from his seat and walked to the middle of the classroom. "Now, why don't we discuss possibilities for our group number for Sectional's? Any suggestions?"

Quinn tore her gaze from Rachel and walked back to her seat between Brittany and Santana. Unfortunately, her conversation with Rachel would have to wait until after glee, because there were far too many prying eyes.

Quinn waited until she and Rachel were the only ones left in the choir room before she approached Rachel.

"Hey there." She shyly greeted Rachel.

"Hey." Rachel responded just as shyly.

They were both silent for a couple of minutes before Rachel spoke up. "You ruined it you know." Before Quinn's heart could break, Rachel continued with a devilish grin. "I was preparing a song to sing for you on Friday."

"You…what? Really?" Quinn couldn't articulate her thoughts. "Does that mean?"

Rachel stepped impossibly close leaning in even more. "Yes it means…"

Neither girl was sure who initiated the kiss, but what started out as a chaste kiss, grew into something decidedly more. Their eyes closed of their own accord as they explored each other's mouth. Tongues were eventually added as they struggled between submission and dominance. Quinn cursed herself that she had to pull away first, breathing heavily. Rachel held her close, not that she intended to go anywhere. Rachel gently tugged on Quinn's lower lip with her teeth, eliciting a moan from the other girl.

"**It was the best dang kiss that I ever had,**

**except for that long one after that."**

When Quinn caught her breath, she dove in for another kiss. Attacking Rachel's already swollen lips with her own. Their first kiss was an exploration of each other, their very own silent declaration of desire. This kiss was hungrier, as if neither could get enough of the other. They didn't stop until their lungs burned with lack of oxygen, both pulling apart; panting loudly.

Quinn leaned in; resting her forehead against Rachel's and looked into her completely darkened eyes. "Well, that went better than I hoped."

Rachel giggled before claiming another kiss; less hungry, less needy, but just as full of passion. Quinn felt like Rachel was offering her hope, and a future. A future together. She smiled into the kiss at the thought of a future with Rachel.

Rachel went over to Quinn's after school. After a heated make-out session on the couch, they decided to head up to Quinn's room. Once inside, Rachel stopped in her tracks and took in the room. The walls were a bright red, but what caught her attention were the black words painted sporadically on the red paint. She stepped closer, trying to understand what she was seeing; then it hit her, they were song lyrics. As Rachel read through them, she realized that Quinn's soul was splayed across the walls for the whole world to see.

Quinn studied Rachel as she took in the room. She bit her bottom lip in worry. This was her life. When she moved back home, she took down the Jesus painting and started from scratch. Since then she has added anything that moved her, anything that said what she herself couldn't find the words to say or didn't dare say aloud. This was her. And she immediately began to worry if Rachel would like who she was.

Rachel took in the words, understanding Quinn more and more with each lyric.

"**Note to self don't change for anyone**

**Note to self don't die**

**Not to self don't change for anyone**

**Don't change just lie"**

Rachel moved across the room, reading the words thoughtfully.

"**You gave me life now show me how to live…"**

Nearby it said:

"**I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For"**

She noticed a picture in a frame. It was from Halloween, when she posed with Quinn, Puck and Beth for a photo. She smiled at the memory. Then she noticed the words that were near it.

"**I'd rather be anywhere but here without you…"**

Rachel took a deep breath and was going to turn to face Quinn when she noticed another set of lyrics. She immediately approached the wall, running her fingertips over the words. She stood there for a moment until Quinn's arms around her waist, hugging her from behind, interrupted her thoughts.

"**So I throw up my fist  
>Throw a punch in the air<br>and accept the truth,**

**that sometimes life isn't fair.  
>Yeah, I'll send down a wish<br>Yeah, I'll send up a prayer  
>And finally, someone will see<br>how much I care"**

"I don't think I ever told you, but I loved your song, Rachel." Quinn whispered in her ear.

Rachel sighed, leaning back into Quinn who was all too eager to hold her closer. "That wasn't about Finn, you know."

Quinn didn't know how to respond, so she remained silent. Rachel took that as a sign to continue. "I wrote it for you. You said all those things that day and I think I just wanted to prove you wrong. To show you that you didn't know me."

Quinn turned Rachel around she that they were standing face to face. She had a sad smile on her face. "But I do know you, and you know me."

Quinn led Rachel by the hand to another wall, fingering some lyrics that Rachel had yet to see.

"**And you got no where else to go  
>and your lost within your own home<br>your tryin' so hard to win  
>you keep tryin' it's embarrassin'<br>and how you don't even know  
>but you know your off the tracks"<strong>

Rachel traced the words too, eventually finding Quinn's hand and folding in into hers. She brought their laced hands and placed them between them, on her own heart. Then quietly sang. "I'll help you break the walls down."

Quinn's eyes went wide. "You…you know the song?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I don't just listen to Broadway. Besides, it's a good song.

Quinn captured Rachel's lips, this time trying to emphasize the extent of her feelings for the girl. The depth of her…it was way too soon to call it love, but boy had she fallen for this girl.

After another make-out session that ended up on Quinn's bed, the girls pried themselves apart and started to make some flyers and posters for Rachel. Elections were on Friday, and they had a lot of work to do if they wanted to win.

They eventually wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen where Judy was preparing dinner.

"Hey, girls! Rachel, I didn't know you were coming today."

The girl's shared a look. "I wasn't planning on it, Judy; it was sort of a last minute thing."

"We were working on Rachel's campaign posters; she's running for Class President, Mom."

"That's great, sweetheart! I hope you win."

"Thank you, so do I."

"So, are you joining us for dinner?"

"Oh, I wish I could but I have to get home. I have so much homework to do. Plus, Quinn and I are making cupcakes tomorrow to hand out on Election Day and I have to go shopping for some ingredients."

Quinn looked a bit disappointed that Rachel wouldn't be staying, but she knew they'd have tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that…

"I'll walk you out."

When they approached Rachel's car, and loaded the posters and flyers inside, Quinn suddenly seemed nervous. She started scuffing at the floor with her shoe, and avoided eye contact. Rachel noticed, but before she could voice her concern, Quinn's eyes shot up to hers. "So, Rach, I was wondering. Would you? I guess, I just wanted to know…will you let me take you on a date Friday night?"

Rachel couldn't have found Quinn more adorable than she was in that moment. She leaned in giving her a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling away, but only slightly. "Quinn, baby, I thought that my making out with you all afternoon made it obvious enough that I'd love to go out with you."

A lopsided grin appeared on Quinn's face at the word 'baby' and how easily it slipped off of Rachel's tongue. Then the rest of Rachel's words registered. "So, you're saying 'yes' then?"

Rachel kissed her again. "I'm saying 'always.'"

They stood in silence again, it was comfortable this time. Quinn broke it first. "Well, I should let you go now."

"I wish I could stay."

Quinn smiled brightly. "Then stay."

"Not today."

They kissed goodbye and Rachel waited for Quinn to get inside the house before sending her a text.

**You're a good kisser, Fabray.**

Quinn read her text, smiling to herself. She hurried to the front door to see if Rachel was still there, but she was gone. She sighed before replying.

**You're not too bad yourself, Berry.**

Quinn woke up Thursday, feeling quite nervous. She and Rachel were too busy well, making out, to discuss what it meant for them. She knew Rachel liked her, but how did that translate for school? Stolen kisses in the hallway, make-out sessions in the janitor's closet, would they have their lunch alone in the choir room?

As she was walking down the stairs, her phone beeped with a new message.

**Good morning! I trust you slept well.**

**I was wondering how you wanted to handle**

**things at school today?**

Of course, this was Rachel she was talking about. She should have known they'd have a course of action planned before arriving at school. She answered Rachel's text.

**How about I pick you up**

**and we discuss it on the way?**

Rachel's response was almost instantaneous.

**Looking forward to it!**

Quinn quickly ate her breakfast, kissed her very perplexed mother goodbye and ran out the door. Rachel was already outside waiting for her when she arrived. Rachel climbed inside and they shared a brief 'hello' kiss. Then just before Quinn was about to pull out of her driveway, Rachel pulled her in for a more heated kiss. Rachel smiled when they broke apart and announced. "I've wanted to do that since I drove away yesterday."

Quinn laughed loudly, pulled her car in gear and heading toward the school.

"So…" She began nervously.

"So…" Rachel smiled back.

"What are we at school? Dating or…"

"Dating is fine. Are you sure you're okay with being out at school. I don't mind if…"

Quinn reached for Rachel's hand, interlocking their fingers and placing their hands between them. "Rachel, I want to show the entire school how lucky I am to have you. I'm not ashamed of us."

Rachel's smile lit up her whole face. "Then, I'd like for us to just be us. Whatever we're comfortable with, we'll take it as we go."

"I plan on holding your hand, walking you to class and stealing as many kisses as I can. Just so you know." Quinn smirked.

Rachel chuckled, and lightly squeezed Quinn's hand in hers. "I look forward to it."

When they arrived at school, Quinn hurried out of the car and opened Rachel's door for her. Rachel smiled in thanks and laced their fingers as they walked hand in hand into the doors of William McKinley.

Santana and Brittney's public 'outing' on Monday had pretty much died down after the first day or so, so when Quinn and Rachel walked in holding hands, barely anyone (except maybe Jewfro) paid attention. They were friends openly for a while now, so the two of them dating didn't come as a complete and total shock. At least not to everyone. Finn stormed up to them as they stopped by Quinn's locker.

"What the Hell, Rachel! People are saying you and Quinn…" Finn demanded.

Quinn slammed her locker shut, reached for Rachel's hand possessively (and protectively) and addressed Finn. "They're saying what, Finn? That we're together? We're dating? Yes. We. Are."

Finn looked torn between being confused and being upset. "But you're not even gay. Neither of you are."

"Finn, I know it's hard for you to understand. But it's true. Quinn and I…"

"Rachel, look. I waited a few days for you to calm down. I just wanted to tell you that I'm ready to take you back now."

Quinn dropped Rachel's hand and shoved Finn back a little, before yelling at the boy. "Listen here, Finn Hudson! Rachel dumped you. That's it, you're over. She's with me now." She tried to bite back some of the venom but she couldn't contain it all.

Finn took a step toward Quinn, but his path was instantly blocked by Santana Lopez. "You best be movin' Lurch. They said they don't need you, and they meant it."

"Back off Santana."

"I think you need to back off, Finn." Puck said as he approached the group.

Finn looked at Puck, then Santana. He attempted the step around the Latina, but she blocked his movements. He stared her down before looking back up and Rachel and Quinn then shook his head and walked away.

Quinn and Rachel arrived at Rachel's house after play rehearsal. They didn't get further than the couch before Quinn jumped Rachel. She was kissing her impatiently, "I've waited…" another kiss. "all day…" another kiss "for this."

Rachel led them to the couch were they began another heated make-out session. Quinn, on top, detached their lips and began kissing her way down Rachel's jawline. Her mouth made its way to Rachel's neck, causing Rachel to moan in pleasure. The sound only spurred Quinn on further. What started out as open mouthed kisses quickly became more. Quinn began sucking on Rachel's neck with fervor. Each time eliciting a louder moan, eventually Rachel leaned her head back allowing Quinn full access.

As she claimed Rachel's neck passionately, her hands began to wander. It wasn't long before one of her hands found Rachel's ample breast. She gently squeezed which instantly caused Rachel's hips to thrust into her. She moaned at the sensation. She stopped sucking on Rachel's neck and once again placed open mouthed kisses on the girl; working her way back up until she reclaimed the girl's lips with her own. Tongues danced.

Rachel could not believe what Quinn was doing to her or how it made her feel. If simply making out could be this phenomenal, then she couldn't imagine what making love to the girl would feel like. She whimpered at the thought of it, the sound made Quinn pull away. "Are you okay? Is this okay?" Quinn asked obvious concern lacing her husky voice.

In response, Rachel grabbed Quinn's head and pulled her back down; passionately kissing her lips. She pulled away, breathed out that she was fine, and began kissing Quinn's neck. She wanted to show Quinn how good it felt, and began sucking. Quinn moaned loudly, "Oh God…"

Rachel pulled away quickly. Quinn looked at her questioningly. "Why'd you stop?"

Rachel's eyebrows knitted together. She bit her lip. "I…I thought you were going to make us pray now."

Quinn began laughing hysterically. She sat up on the couch, and faced Rachel. "Did it look like I wanted to stop now?"

Rachel looked down, embarrassed. "No."

"Believe me, stopping this…" She pointed between them "to pray, was the furthest thing from my mind."

Rachel smiled. Quinn rolled her eyes. "But since the mood is officially ruined, why don't we go start the cupcakes." Quinn said standing up and pulling Rachel to her.

"Are you mad?" Rachel wondered.

Quinn kissed the girl chastely. "At you? Never. It's for the best anyway; I think we could stand to slow down a little."

As they walked into the kitchen, Rachel reached up to stroke her neck. Quinn noticed her, and pulled her hand away to examine the area. "Sorry, Rach, but I think you'll wanna try to cover that before your dads get home."

Rachel ran to the bathroom mirror to check for yourself. "Quinn Fabray! Did you have to mark me?"

Quinn smiled to herself and thought 'Of course I marked you, your mine now.' But what she said instead was, "I didn't hear you complaining."

She heard Rachel huff and mumble something, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. She just made out with Rachel freaking Berry and it was amazing!

**You're a good cook, Quinn.**

Quinn smiled to herself when she got home from the Berry's and received her daily 'pick me up' from Rachel. A good cook. Why so generic? They spent the entire afternoon making out. She marked the girl, repeatedly, for crying out loud. And all she got was 'you're a good cook.' If she wanted more than that she had to step it up a notch. Tomorrow night's date had to be perfect. Beyond perfect. It had to be Rachel Berry approved.

She had a feeling that even with the elections and glee, tomorrow was going to drag on and on. She couldn't wait until her first date with Rachel. She had been planning it ever since she realized she had feelings for the girl.

Friday morning, the student body had to vote on their Class President. Brittany, Kurt and Rachel were the only ones running. And since Brittany had the votes of the jocks, the cheerios and most of the female (and male) population; she won by a landslide. Quinn figured Brittany would win just because Rachel and Kurt weren't popular…at all. But what she hadn't planned on was Brittany asking Rachel to be her Vice President.

Rachel accepted and suggested Kurt be their Treasurer. So with that, and Santana as Secretary, William McKinley High School had its first gay Student Government. Quinn was proud of them all, but she was especially proud of Rachel. Rachel was so happy that Kurt would get the opportunity to further his agenda and she still had a title she could put on her own college application. It was a win-win for all, and Quinn got to reap the benefits of Rachel's cheerfulness. And by reaping the benefits, she meant make out in choir room before everybody arrived.

After another make out session in the back of Quinn's car, the girls parted ways in preparation for their date.

Quinn arrived at the Berry residence at precisely 6:30, wearing a yellow sundress (it was Rachel's favorite color, she recently learned) and white sweater. Rachel looked sexy in what resembled the outfit she wore during her 'Britney Spears' phase. Rachel greeted her with a chaste kiss and a whispered "You're beautiful," before leading her inside to speak with her dads.

"Hey Quinn, Rachel says you girls are hanging out tonight." Michael stated when the girls entered the kitchen.

"Yes, sir. We are."

"Where you going?" Jeremiah questioned.

"It's a surprise. So I can't tell you, sorry." Quinn offered, smiling apologetically.

"That's okay, just have her back my midnight Quinn." Michael smiled warmly.

"Will do."

"Bye Dad, Daddy." Rachel said as she followed Quinn to her car.

Quinn opened the door and helped Rachel inside, then walked around to the driver's side. When she sat inside, she gave Rachel another quick kiss before reaching behind the seat and grabbing a single, long stemmed red rose. She handled it to Rachel as she nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I didn't want to bring you a bouquet because then you're dads would know about us and I wasn't sure if you were ready for that. But, well, I didn't want to come empty handed."

Rachel held the stem between her fingers reverently. She smiled sweetly, and then looked up meeting Quinn's twinkling eyes. "It's perfect. But you already wooed me Quinn, ages ago."

Quinn grinned. "I haven't even really got started yet…"

Rachel linked their fingers and Quinn tore her eyes away from Rachel's and drove them to their destination.

About ten minutes later, they arrived at a large beautiful house. Rachel looked around, not recognizing the area. "Where are we? What is this?"

"Santana's house." Quinn gauged Rachel's reaction. "Don't worry, her parents are out of town and she is staying at Brittany's. The house is on loan."

Quinn hurried out of the car and opened Rachel's door, taking her hand and helping her out. She then opened the truck and grabbed a picnic basket and some blankets. She held Rachel's hand as they walked to the front door.

As Quinn pulled out a key to unlock the door, Rachel stated. "I thought she lived in Lima Heights."

"Lima Heights adjacent. Her parent's are loaded." Quinn opened the door, and then turned to face Rachel. "She's trusting you Rachel, her whole rep is on the line here."

Rachel nodded in understanding before following Quinn inside. There was a bottle of wine sitting in a bucket of ice beside two wine glasses, and an iPod docking station with Quinn's iPod already queued up to the playlist she made earlier. Quinn grabbed the items, placing them in her picnic basket (leaving the bucket with ice on the counter and just packing the wine).

She led Rachel outside. When they were on the back patio, Rachel saw that the backyard was lined with Christmas lights (the white monochromatic ones). The Lopez's had a large lake on their property and the Christmas lights as well as the moonlight were dancing across the surface of the water. It was breathtaking. "Quinn, this is beautiful!" Rachel gasped.

She followed Quinn until they were standing under a tree, near the water. She watched as Quinn neatly laid out the blanket on the grass. She then plugged the iPod station into an extension cord hanging from the tree. She pressed play as soft music began to play. Then she looked up to Rachel, and held out her hand. "Would you care to join me for a dance?"

Rachel's whole face lit up. "I'd love to!"

Rachel took hold of Quinn's hand and was led away from the blanket and the lake. They began to dance slowly. Rachel's arms around Quinn's neck, Quinn's arms on Rachel's hips. They danced in silence; Rachel listened for a few seconds before she spoke. "I love this song, Quinn. It's one of my favorites."

Quinn smiled knowingly as they danced; allowing the music to wash over them.

"**They say you're not really somebody**

**until somebody else loves you.**

**Well, I am ready to make somebody**

**somebody soon.**

**Are we there yet?"**

They danced for two songs, before Quinn pulled away and said. "We should eat before it gets too cold."

She led Rachel to the blanket and helped her down before sitting beside her. She pulled out the items from the picnic basket. Distributing them to Rachel and herself. Then she poured them each a glass of wine. "I brought some other beverages if you prefer; if you've still sworn off alcohol."

Rachel smiled. "I think tonight is an exception, Quinn."

"I've never cooked vegan food before, so I hope its all okay." Quinn stated nervously before they began eating. Rachel took a bite and replied. "It's really good Quinn, thank you. For all of this."

"Thank you for joining me." Quinn sipped her wine.

They ate and shared pleasant conversation, while music softly serenaded them. If Rachel thought the lights bouncing across the water were beautiful, it was nothing compared to how stunning Quinn looked with the moonlight dancing off her hair. Rachel was mesmerized by the radiance of her…Quinn.

After they finished eating, Quinn packed up the picnic basket, and sat it to the side of their blanket. They both lay on their backs, looking into the sky. Unconsciously, their legs tangled together, and Rachel moved closer to Quinn, draping herself across Quinn's body. Quinn wrapped her arms around the brunette, sighing in contentment. "Rachel, will you be my girlfriend?"

Quinn felt Rachel shift and saw the girl's face in front of her own. "First you sing to me before I get to sing to you, and now you steal my lines."

Quinn grinned lopsidedly. "You're not fast enough, Berry. You gotta catch up."

Rachel captured her lips with her own. "You're telling me, I haven't had the chance to mark you yet."

They made out under the stars for nearly an hour and a half, before they untangled themselves and relaxed under the night sky. They were in silence for a while, three whole songs played around them. "We still have time for a movie, I have it all set up inside." Quinn offered.

Quinn and Rachel were on the couch in the Lopez's den, alternating between making out and watching "The Notebook."

When the movie was done the girls sat on the couch talking a little while. "So, I was thinking about getting a job after school, as a waitress or something. I can work while you're at your play rehearsals. I wanna show I'm responsible, you know, for Beth."

"Quinn, I think that's a great idea." Their hands were linked, so Rachel raised them up to her lips and kissed Quinn's fingers. "I'm so proud of you."

Quinn smiled at the words and at Rachel's gesture. "I think it's getting time to bring you home, Cinderella."

Rachel giggled. "I wish I were going shopping with you and your mom tomorrow."

Quinn sighed. "Rachel, I'd love for you to come too. But my mom doesn't know about us, and I seriously doubt I'd be able to keep my hands off of you."

"You're right, I am rather addicting."

They kissed, languidly. Quinn broke away. "I have to get you home on time; otherwise your dads will hate me." She pulled Rachel up and off the couch.

"They wouldn't hate you unless they knew what we were doing that made me so late."

"Why don't you want to tell them about us, they of all people wouldn't mind?"

"I know they won't mind. But if they knew, they'd instigate an open door policy and I just don't want to deal with that yet. Not before we made full use of my soundproof bedroom."

Quinn's mouth dropped open and her eyes darkened. "No, we wouldn't want that." She said as she claimed Rachel's lips as her own.

Another half an hour of making out later, they hurried to Rachel's house. As they pulled into the driveway, Rachel unbuckled her seatbelt and went to hurry out the door but she was stopped by Quinn's hand. "Not so fast, I want to end this date properly. Stay right there."

She hurried around the car to open Rachel's door, and then led her up to the front door. Just before Rachel went to wish her a goodnight, Quinn leaned in and chastely kissed her lips. "I'm sorry, but I needed my goodnight kiss." Quinn whispered as she pulled away.

"You'll never hear me complaining."

They saw the curtains move, and two shadows hurry away from the window. "Looks like they'll be implementing that open door policy now." Quinn smiled.

"I can't believe they spied on me!"

"The good news is that since the cat is out of the bag, I get a proper good night kiss now."

They kissed for several minutes before they forced themselves apart. "Thank you for tonight, Quinn." Rachel said before disappearing behind the front door and leaving Quinn alone on the front steps, grinning like an idiot.

When Rachel got inside, she was greeted by her very stern looking fathers.

"I broke up with Finn on Monday. Quinn asked me out, and it was our first date tonight. Sorry I didn't tell you, but it happened so fast and well, now you know." Rachel was able to say in one complete breath, only because she spoke so quickly.

"There will be ground rules now. There will be an open door policy, and no more sleepovers." Michael firmly stated.

"But Dad!"

"You're lucky we don't ground you, it's after your curfew."

"Only by like ten minutes." Rachel replied sheepishly.

"Honey, we like Quinn. And we're happy for you. But we can't let there be a double standard just because you're both girls." Jeremiah reiterated.

"Yes. I understand. But…"

"No buts, Rachel." Michael interrupted.

"You're right." Rachel said before excusing herself and going to her room.

Quinn pulled in her driveway when she got Rachel's message.

**Open door policy and no more sleepovers :(**

Quinn frowned at the statement. Replying:

**We'll just have to get more creative :)**

Quinn lay on her bed and replayed her date with Rachel in her mind. She was truly happy. Her phone buzzed, bringing her from her thoughts.

**I like the way you think!**

**You are an amazing girlfriend, Quinn Fabray.**

Best compliment ever!

Before Quinn could respond, her phone rang. She immediately picked up, assuming it was Rachel. Boy was she wrong…

**A/N: How'd you think the first date went? I think it turned out well, personally :)**

**Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not? by Thompson Square**

**Get it Right from Glee**

**Anywhere But Here by SafetySuit**

**Walls by A Rocket Summer**

**Note to Self Don't Die by Ryan Adams**

**I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For by U2**

**Are We There Yet? by Ingrid Michaelson**


	14. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: Quite a long chapter. Both Quinn and Rachel face their issues. Plus, just enough Faberry to tide you over until the next chapter which will be called, "You're arms feel like home." :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any songs/bands mentioned in this chapter.**

**Chapter 14: Home Sweet Home**

"So did you pop Berry's cherry, or what?"

"I'm hanging up, S!" Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana's behavior. Tonight was perfect, and though she and Rachel are far from going all the way she was proud that Rachel Berry was hers. Because she belonged to Rachel completely.

She sighed, happily. Then her phone buzzed with a message.

**U hung up on me?**

She rolled her eyes and got ready for bed. When she was about to retire for the night, her cell phone lit up again. She answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"We didn't have sex, okay!" Quinn answered, annoyed.

"I know, I was there." Rachel's voice was playful on the other line.

"Shit." Quinn's face flushed, as she tried to think of something to make her mortification go away.

"Let me guess, Santana's been harassing you?" Rachel smiled into the phone, amused at the flustered Quinn.

"Sorry, Rachel." Quinn was still feeling humiliated. "I had a really great time with you tonight and hate that it has to end so…frustratingly…"

"Quinn, relax. Tonight was perfect, it still is. I was just calling because saying goodnight via text wasn't enough for me. I needed to hear your voice."

Oh my god. How could she not love this girl? Like, I mean like. I really _like_ Rachel Berry.

"Quinn?"

"Sorry. Just…you're always surprising me, Rach."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Definitely a good thing!"

They were enveloped in silence for several minutes, content listening to each other breathe.

"Well, goodnight Quinn."

"Goodnight Rachel."

Quinn hung up her phone with the dopiest grin she ever wore. She could get used to being Rachel's girlfriend. Rachel was _her _girlfriend!

**Hey girlfriend! It feels weird saying that and having it **

**actually be true :)**

Quinn awoke to Rachel's text on Saturday morning. She smiled to herself giddily before replying.

**You're a dork :)**

Rachel rolled her eyes at Quinn's comment, and then she wrote back.

**Now that we're dating, I was wondering**

**if my compliments to you could **

**include all the reasons I love your body?**

Quinn blushed at Rachel's text.

**Are you attempting to seduce me, Ms. Berry?**

**It depends, is it working?**

**Always.**

**Then yes, I am.**

**I guess, I sort of thought you'd**

**quit the compliments when you got me.**

**Never!**

**They're completely unnecessary…**

**Quinn, have I ever told you how when you**

**smile at me, my whole world lights up?**

Quinn didn't know how to reply. Rachel had already swept her off her feet, long ago. Now, she really just wanted to grab the girl (her amazing girlfriend) and kiss her for all she was worth. She was brought back to reality by the buzz of her phone.

**See, they may be unnecessary but you still like it :)**

**Fine, you got me!**

**Yes, I do!**

Shopping with Judy was excruciating. Mostly because she was suffering from Rachel withdrawals. Sure, they texted all morning, but that wasn't the same.

After every outfit Quinn tried on, she took a picture and sent it to Rachel. She needed Rachel's approval but mostly she just wanted to make the girl constantly picture her in and out of clothes. It was the closest to sexting she had ever gotten.

Three hours later, she had a new wardrobe. She chose several flattering and somewhat revealing shirts, a pair of jeans and several skirts. Her new skirts were not nearly as revealing as the ones Rachel wore, but they were far from modest. If she learned anything from her recent make-out sessions with Rachel, it was that the more skin to skin contact the better. Hence her newfound fondness for revealing clothing.

On Saturday evening, Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany hung out with Santana at her house. They were watching a movie and eating pizza (of course the couples were making out too) before Santana mentioned that they should all go in the hot tub. After changing into some bikini's (Rachel burrowed one of Santana's old 'post surgery' bikinis, while Quinn found an old one of hers she had left there).

When Rachel came out of the bathroom wearing Santana's bright red barely there bikini, Quinn did all she could to not take her virginity right there. Santana, however, wasn't above that.

"Damn, Berry. Who knew that underneath all those sweaters you were hiding that?" She was practically salivating at the mouth.

"San's right, Rach, you look great!" Brittany supplied. "My offer still stands, about unpressing…"

Quinn covered Brittany's mouth, shot an icy glare at Santana (who was licking her lips conspiratorially) and addressed her girlfriend.

"You're beautiful, Rach. And that color looks really good on you." Quinn tried to keep her quivering voice even.

"Just the color?" Santana questioned with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Rachel, you look amazing. Your body is…"

Rachel blushed at Quinn's compliment (sure she was flattered by Santana and Brittany, but Quinn's opinion was all that mattered). She looked at the three girls, taking in their appearance. "You look great as well, all of you."

She walked towards Quinn, and whispered huskily in her ear. "Especially you."

Quinn swallowed audibly. Santana barked haughtily, "Geez, Midge, who knew _you_ had game?"

Sunday went by all too quickly as the girls lounged around the Fabray residence, stealing time alone whenever they could. In the evening, Rachel's phone buzzed as she groaned before shutting it off.

"Who's been calling you?" Quinn asked her girlfriend while they were cuddled on the couch watching a movie. Judy had gone in the kitchen to fix some snacks.

"Finn."

Quinn stiffened instantly.

"He's been calling me the last two days. I never answer, but he hasn't gotten the hint yet."

"What's he want?" Quinn growled.

"I don't know, Quinn. I haven't answered him. Do you want me to?"

Quinn huffed, "Of course I don't want you to!" She unwrapped her arms from around Rachel and faced the girl. "I'm just wondering why you've failed to mention to me that Finn's been calling you?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Quinn, I didn't mention it because I knew you'd get like this."

"Like what, Rachel?"

"You're jealous."

Quinn flushed as she tried to think of a retort to that.

"It'd almost be adorable if it wasn't so unnecessary." Rachel repositioned herself so she was sitting up face to face with Quinn. "I chose you, Quinn. I'll always choose you."

Quinn broke out in a half smile as she studied Rachel's honest eyes. "He just irritates me, Rachel. The thought that he used to have his hands on you…"

"Quinn, look at me." Rachel emphasized this by holding both sides of the girl's face. "You're the only one I want touching me. You and I, we've already done more than Finn and I ever did."

Quinn sighed. She quickly pecked Rachel's lips before settling back on the couch, pulling Rachel down with her. The girls had already resumed their 'we're just friends' position by the time Judy returned carrying three bowls of mixed fruit.

Just before Quinn fell asleep that night, she received a text from Rachel.

**I love the way your eyebrows furrow **

**when you're jealous.**

**But I love the taste of your kiss even more…**

Quinn fell asleep happy, Finn Hudson the furthest thing from her mind.

First thing Monday morning, Quinn approached Finn at his locker.

"Finn Hudson!" She yelled, giving him her 'scary Quinn' face she knew terrified the boy. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop harassing my girlfriend."

Finn looked confused, so Quinn dumbed it down for the moron. "Stop calling Rachel."

He looked at Quinn incredulously. "You…and Rachel…you guys…you're her girlfriend?"

"Yes, jackass, she's my girlfriend. I'm her girlfriend. Meaning she's unavailable and over you. So stop bugging her with your incessant phone calls."

"Incessant means a lot right?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, she was jealous of this? Rachel was right, she was completely overreacting.

"Just stop, okay."

"Rachel's probably just experimenting with you. She's not gay, Quinn."

"I'm not?" Rachel repeated, appearing behind Finn. "I don't know what I am, okay. Gay, bisexual, it doesn't matter. Labels aren't important. But Finn, I am with Quinn. And I am happy with her. It's not some experiment. It's not us getting back at you. It's just us, together okay. Now if you'd only listen to Quinn and please stop calling me. Thank you."

Halfway through her speech, she stood beside Quinn as the two effortlessly linked their hands and unconsciously leaned in to each other. Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand in reassurance. Quinn smiled in response.

Finn studied the girls; noticing the way they stood and the way they interacted. He may be stupid but he wasn't blind. He could tell that whatever they were, it was real. He shut his locker and walked away.

Rachel turned to Quinn. Quinn put up her fingers to Rachel's lips. "I know it was stupid to provoke him. I know you don't still have feelings for him. I just, I couldn't help it okay."

Rachel smiled against Quinn's fingertips, and then pressed her lips to them kissing them slightly. Quinn shivered involuntarily. "You'll be the death of me, Berry."

In glee that afternoon, everyone was surprised when Dave Karofsky walked into the room requesting the chance to audition. What surprised them even more was that he sang a 'Five for Fighting' song, and not only that; but he sang it well. Reluctantly, they allowed the boy to join the club. Rachel reminded the group that they did still need another person to be eligible to compete, and unfortunately Dave was their best option. They practiced their group number a few times, deciding on a mash up of 'Fall out Boy' and 'The Cab' since they sounded similar anyway. They would be ready for next week's Sectional's.

Puck approached Quinn after glee. "Hey, Quinn can I speak to you for a minute?"

Rachel went to leave, to give them privacy, but Quinn held her hand tightly in a silent plea to stay. Rachel obliged.

"What is it, Puck?"

"I just wanted to let you know, Shelby and I talked. Well, my mom wants to know Beth, and so Shelby is bringing her over tomorrow night after football practice."

Quinn tensed, squeezing Rachel's hand accidentally.

"Why are you telling me?"

"Well, she's been quite supportive of everything. And Beth will get to know her grandma. I thought, maybe she'd want to get to know you're mom too. You guys could come over."

"I don't know. I got kicked out for getting pregnant; I'm not sure how she'll want to be a grandma."

"Oh, okay. Just think about it, okay? It could be good for Beth." Puck finished before walking out the door.

Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand reassuringly. "Wanna talk about it?"

"What should I do, Rach?" Quinn sat in a chair in the front row. Rachel stood in front of her.

"I think you should talk to your mom. I get why you're scared about us, but this is different. If you're going to work at getting Beth, or at least keeping her in your life, you can't always keep that from your mom. Beth shouldn't be a secret, she doesn't deserve that."

Quinn had tears rolling down her cheeks. "I just got my mom back, you know. We're doing well now. What if I ruin it?"

"I think your mom has changed as much as you have, Quinn. It'll be okay."

"What if it's not?"

"Have you ever thought of going to a therapist?" Quinn shot Rachel a repulsed look. "Not like that, like you and your mom together. I almost went to therapy, after what I went through. Feeling abandoned by Shelby."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because of you, really." Quinn stared at her girlfriend questioningly. "The summer we sort of bonded. I may not have talked a lot. But you did. And how you were talking about giving up Beth being the hardest thing you'd ever do and that you didn't know what you'd do if you ever saw her again. It got me thinking."

Rachel sighed and took a seat next to Quinn, holding Quinn's hands in her own. "I think I forgave Shelby in that moment. She missed me so much; she breached her contract with my dads to find me. And when she did, she freaked out. Maybe I've not been looking at her side of things. How hard it was to come face to face with her daughter after all this time and realizing that I had a family and wasn't even looking for her."

"So, what are you saying Rachel?"

"I'm saying that I am ready to have a heart to heart with Shelby, and I think maybe you should have a heart to heart with your mom. Things couldn't possibly be worse than they've been, right?" Rachel says with a shy smile.

"I don't know how I got so lucky to have you as my girlfriend?" Quinn said smiling sadly, wiping the tears from her face.

"I ask myself the same thing every day." Rachel replied puffing out her chest proudly. Quinn giggled.

"I'll try talking to my mom tonight." Quinn answered, leaning in to her girlfriend, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to be there with you?"

"Yes." Quinn sat back up, and studied Rachel's face. "But I think I should do it alone."

Rachel nodded.

"But can I call you when I'm finished?" Quinn asked nervously.

"I was hoping you would."

They kissed leisurely for several minutes, just enjoying each other. Then they stood up, and walked out of the room together. Determined to face their biggest fears, alone.

Quinn paced back and forth in her living room, waiting for her mom to get home. As soon as Judy walked through the door, what little resolve Quinn had left faded quickly. Judy saw the anxious look on her daughter's face, and hurried to her.

"Quinn, dear, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Mom, can we talk?"

Judy set her purse and keys on the coffee table and led Quinn to the couch. They sat side by side in silence. Judy waiting for Quinn to speak.

"Mrs. Corcoran, Shelby, came back to McKinley this year. She leads another choir, well, not really a choir since it's just one person. Sugar, she tried out for New Directions, but she really can't sing. So anyway, her dad is rich and hired someone to lead a rival choir, just so his daughter could be in it…"

Judy touched her daughter's shoulder, encouragingly. "Breathe, dear. Quinn, honey, you're starting to sound like Rachel."

Quinn sighed with a small chuckle. She wished she would have let Rachel come for support. She could really use her right now.

"Mom, Shelby is back. With Beth."

She let the words register, watching Judy's face morph into understanding. "I see, and have you seen her, Beth? Have you seen Beth?"

Quinn nods.

"Oh." Judy tries digesting the information. "How was it?"

"I was terrified at first, but the moment I held her. She's so amazing, Mom!"

Judy watched as Quinn's nervousness slipped away into pure bliss at the mention of her daughter. "Where did you see her? Did Shelby bring her to school?"

Quinn shifted in her seat. "That's sort of what I need to talk to you about."

Judy nodded for Quinn to continue, so she did. "Rachel, Puck and I had dinner at Shelby's house a few weeks ago. That's when I got to meet Beth for the first time. And Puck and I babysat once, and the whole glee club took her trick or treating on Halloween." She slowly brought up her eyes to meet Judy's. Judy had tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? You've been lying for weeks?" She was upset, but she was also concerned.

"I thought you'd kick me out again." Quinn replied sheepishly.

The words hit Judy hard. She had to regain her breath. Quinn watched her.

"Sweetie. I'm sorry I ever let your father throw you out of the house. That is my biggest regret."

Quinn nodded, but remained silent.

"I wouldn't throw you out again, Quinn. Not ever."

"I just. It's something I constantly worry about. I wonder if I disappoint you still."

"I love you sweetheart. And you're not the disappointment, I am. You are amazing, Quinn. And these last few weeks, I noticed how much you changed and how happy you were. I just thought it was because you're dating Rachel."

Quinn's eyes widened, she floundered for words. Judy chuckled before replying. "Please Quinn; you two are attached at the hip these days. It's clear to anyone with eyes that you're smitten with her."

"How long have you known?"

"Since you introduced me to her, your whole face lights up when she's around. Heck, your eyes are sparkling now and we're just talking about her."

Quinn ducked her head shyly. "We went on our first date last Friday. It was amazing, she's amazing Mom." Quinn beamed.

Judy smiled sadly. "So, she's something else you thought you had to hide from me?"

"I'm glad to be back here, and though I had been living as if I were waiting for the other shoe to drop, I've decided that I don't want to live my life that way. Rachel said that you and I should maybe see a therapist together. And I think I agree."

Judy watched her daughter skeptically. Quinn noticed, so explained further. "I love you Mom, I never stopped. But being thrown out of the house pregnant and sixteen sort of screwed me up. It hurt that you didn't stand up to Dad, and that you chose him over me. Mom, I was sixteen!" She raised her voice a little, unable to control her emotions.

"I am so sorry Quinn, for everything."

"Don't you get it? Just saying sorry isn't enough. You only came back for me after Dad cheated…"

"You stop right there. Yes, I kicked him out for cheating. But I should have done so sooner. I kicked him out because I wanted you to come back to me, sweetheart. I wanted my little girl back."

"You never asked about Beth."

"I didn't know if you were ready to talk about it."

"Sometimes, the important conversations have to be forced. Did you know that Rachel was there for me that summer?"

Judy shook her head.

"And this summer, Mom, I dyed my hair pink and started smoking."

"You smoke!"

"See. We've come a long way recently. I know I kept you at arms length since I've been back, and that's on me. But you've not always been there when I needed you."

"I know, Quinn." Judy was crying, which only caused Quinn to completely lose her composure. "If you want us to go to therapy, if that will help us get through this Quinn, I'll do it. I'll do anything!"

Quinn studied her mom and realized she was being sincere. She hugged her. "I'd like us to go to therapy. I want us to get over this. We've both made lots of mistakes and it'll take time to heal from that. And to trust each other again."

"In the meantime, no more smoking. Do you hear me?"

Quinn rolled her watery eyes. "I've stopped months ago."

"Good. Now about you and Rachel dating?"

"I know. Open door policy and no sleepovers."

Judy raised an eyebrow. "I was going to say that Rachel should come over for dinner as your girlfriend, officially. But you're right doors will remain open and no sleepovers. Should we discuss being safe?"

Quinn groaned. Judy dropped the sex discussion; it'd have to wait for another time. If she wasn't already too late. She decided to get back to the original topic.

"Now tell me about Beth…"

Shelby had just cleared the kitchen table after dinner and picked Beth up out of her highchair when the doorbell rang. She glanced at the clock and wondered who'd be around at this time of night.

When Shelby opened the door, Rachel was standing shyly on the other side of it. "Rachel…" Shelby breathed out.

"I know it's abhorrently inappropriate to just show up at someone's door, especially when that someone happens to be your biological mother who…"

"Nonsense, Rachel. Come in." She stepped aside so Rachel could enter. Shelby then led Rachel into the living room. "Can I get you something to drink, a glass of water perhaps?" She said with a knowing smile.

"Yes, please."

Shelby handed Beth to Rachel as she walked back in the kitchen to get Rachel some water. Rachel glanced around the living room, noticing a few pictures that weren't hanging up when she had dinner with Quinn and Puck. There was a large framed photo of Rachel holding Beth, neither looking at the camera. Rachel realized it was taken the night of their dinner, but hadn't known that Shelby took the picture. There were also several smaller pictures sitting along the mantle of the fireplace. Most of them were of Beth in different stages (first steps, first year, etc.), but there was also one of Rachel and Beth from Halloween. And a large photo of Quinn, Rachel, Puck and Beth in their costumes was hanging over the fireplace.

"Unfortunately, those are the only ones I have of you." Shelby said from behind Rachel, handing her the glass of water before taking Beth.

"And whose fault is that?" Rachel flinched at the malice in her words.

Shelby nodded sadly. "I signed a contract Rachel, you were never mine."

They eyed each other for a few minutes before Beth got fussy and tried to get down. Shelby broke eye contact, bending down and setting Beth on the floor. The little girl immediately dove into her toys. Shelby stood back up and led Rachel to the couch. She sat in the chair beside the couch, while Rachel took a seat on the sofa.

"I know." Rachel answered after taking a sip from her glass. "I've been so angry lately, and it's been so easy to blame you."

"I gave you plenty of reasons to hate me Rachel."

"I don't hate you." Rachel looked at Shelby earnestly. "I never did."

Shelby smiled sadly.

"It was easy to blame you because you weren't there. And then it was easy to blame you because you were."

"What made you so angry, Rachel?"

"Being the only one in grade school without a mom. Being the only one with two dads. Getting teased because if it. In elementary school, kids would tell me that I was the reason why you weren't around. That no mother could stand to have an ugly daughter like me."

"Oh, Rachel." Shelby hugged the little brunette tightly.

"In high school, people forgot about the no mother thing. Instead I just got slushied everyday because of what I wore and the kind of person I was. I'm not popular. I'm not pretty like Quinn, or Santana, or any of those girls."

"Kids are awful sweetie. Kurt got harassed because he's gay, Artie because he's in a wheelchair. There are bullies everywhere, kiddo. I know it hurts, but you can't let them get to you. And you're wrong. You are so beautiful, Rachel."

"I know. It just hurts, you know. After a while you start to believe what they say. That I deserve what they do to me."

"You don't, honey. You never deserved any of it. I'm sorry for all you went through, but do you think that my being there for you would have stopped it from happening?"

"No. But I would have had my mother to cry to when I got home."

"Instead you have two fathers who love you."

"I never told them." Rachel burst out in tears.

"Rachel. Why didn't you? They could have helped. You could have gone to a different school or something."

"I felt ashamed. I thought that what the kids said was true, and so, I didn't think my dads would want to help me. I didn't think they'd believe me."

Shelby let her tears fall as she held her broken daughter. Rachel's whimpering caused Beth to walk over to them. She looked up at Rachel and handed her one of her toys. Rachel laughed through the tears as she took the proffered toy from Beth.

"I'm sorry you felt like you had to go through all of that alone Rachel. I'm sorry that I added to those feelings of inadequacy by leaving you the 2nd time. I've never regretted anything more. But you're not alone now, Rachel. You are surrounded by so many people who love you."

Rachel nodded her head and wiped at her tears. "I know. I just came over to tell you that I don't hate you. And that it was unfair of me to blame you for everything wrong in my life. You hurt me when you left, but you came back. And it looks like you want to make it work with us." She said the last part gesturing at the photos on the wall.

"I do, more than anything." Shelby answered, wiping away her own tears.

"Then I'd like to try. To start over." Rachel replied quietly.

"I'd love that."

Rachel pulled in her driveway when she got Quinn's text.

**So, my mom knows about us…**

**How'd she take it?**

**She's the one who brought it up.**

Rachel was confused by Quinn's text, so she asked.

**How'd that happen?**

**I told her about Beth, she's coming with **

**us tomorrow for the diner by the way, and she **

**told me that she thought I was going to come 'out.'**

Rachel chuckled loudly, shaking her head she typed:

**So everything went okay then?**

**Everything's great! We're even going to**

**go to therapy together.**

**So thanks Rachel.**

Rachel was happy for Quinn, and things had gone okay with Shelby as well. So maybe things were starting to look up and they could just focus on each other. She'd love to go through a whole week without some sort of drama. She still hadn't taken Quinn out, she had a date planned. Which reminded her, she had to finish the calendar she was making for her girlfriend. She was startled when her phone buzzed again.

**You okay, Babe? How'd it**

**go with Shelby?**

**It was okay. I think things will be okay :)**

**How cheesy would it be for me to **

**tell you that I miss you?**

**I miss you too :)**

Dinner at the Puckerman's was quite uneventful, given the circumstances. Things seemed icy between Mrs. Puckerman and Judy, but as soon as they both saw Beth they put their old grievances away and fawned over their beautifully perfect granddaughter.

Quinn watched Rachel and Shelby most of the night. They seemed to be more than civil and she was happy her girlfriend seemed more comfortable than their last few encounters. Puck was proud to introduce his daughter to his little sister. They seemed to enjoy each other instantly. Quinn divided her time between keeping an eye on Rachel and holding her daughter. She especially enjoyed the way she saw her mom smile at Rachel approvingly when Rachel joined Quinn on the floor to play with Beth. She couldn't help thinking that if the Berry men were here, then her little makeshift family would be complete. And she was never happier in her entire life. She was so full of love; she wanted to share it with the world. Or at least confess it to Rachel.

When Quinn dropped Rachel off at her house, they made out in the front seat of the car for a little while. When she pulled away, she made sure she was looking into the brown orbs that could see her soul. God, Rachel was beautiful. She took a deep breath. 'It's now or never.'

"I love you." Rachel said into the silence. She watched Quinn for a reaction, hoping she hadn't spoken too soon. "Quinn? I know it's probably too fast…"

She was cut off when Quinn attacked her lips. Pulling apart Quinn husked. "I love you too. Now, forever and every day in between."

Rachel claimed Quinn's lips and smiled into the kiss. "Just remember who said it first, Fabray."

**A/N: Lots of tears and hopefully some resolution to most of the drama. I intend to focus solely on Faberry now so I wanted to resolve as much as I could. I hope you guys approve with how some of the things are being resolved. We're not done yet, though…**

**Next chapter will be quite a bit lighter than it has been. I hope you'll find it entertaining as Quinn and Rachel learn how hard it is to keep their hands off each other. Will they take the leap? You'll have to wait and see…**

**Home Sweet Home by Motley Crue**


	15. Your Arms Feel Like Home

**lA/N: This chapter is where the 'M' rating comes into play. Smut.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Breadstix. **

**The character Nicole Cassidy and the title 'Always You' are mine though.**

**Chapter 15: Your Arms Feel Like Home**

Rachel and Quinn exchanged their 'I love you's' just over a week ago, but since then they had been much to busy to enjoy any alone time. Between Quinn's new job waitressing and starting therapy with her mom, Rachel's play rehearsal, and glee practicing for Sectional's, they had little time to do anything else. And the separation was driving the girls crazy. They were still able to steal kisses at school and talk to each other on the phone until they fell asleep. Rachel kept her promise, and continued sending Quinn compliments every day. But it still wasn't enough for either girl.

New Directions had just won Sectional's and were heading to Puck's house to celebrate. Rachel's dads were being too overprotective and wouldn't let her stay overnight with Quinn, but they did extend her curfew until 2AM. That was more than enough time to make up for lost time with Quinn, but not nearly enough to satisfy her.

Quinn and Rachel arrived at Puck's around 9:00. After having a few drinks and playing some of the obligatory party games, the girls disappeared into Puck's bedroom. The thought that they were now as bad as or worse than Brittany and Santana momentarily passed their minds as they immediately shed their shirts, as was now custom (at least it had been since the night at Santana's hot tub party).

"I have missed this so much." Quinn moaned between kisses, before trailing kisses down Rachel's neck. "I've missed you."

Rachel could only moan in response, Quinn breathed heavily as her kisses reached her girlfriend's breast. She looked up to Rachel for approval before removing her bra. She immediately claimed Quinn's right breast with her mouth, nibbling on the exposed nipple. She moaned as loudly as Rachel did. She continued plastering kisses on Rachel's breast as she cupped the other one in her hand, squeezing before gripping her left nipple in her fingers and alternating between tugging and squeezing. She loved the way Rachel's hips buckled under her.

This was the furthest they had gone together, and they were taking their time enjoying the sensation of each other. When Quinn had finished ravishing Rachel's breasts, she worked her way back up to claim her lips. They kissed for awhile before Rachel abruptly flipped their bodies, and climbed atop Quinn. She helped the girl out of her bra, and took her turn to explore her girlfriend's body. Quinn shivered at Rachel's touch, letting out a whimper. Rachel's movements became more aggressive as she heard Quinn's nonverbal approval.

They were losing track of time as they lost themselves in their desire. Rachel had started rocking their bodies, causing their cores to crash against each other. Moan after moan erupted. Rachel positioned herself so she was straddling Quinn's thigh. She started thrusting herself upon Quinn, riding her thigh. Quinn's hands found their way to Rachel's hips as she helped her girlfriend find a rhythm. She moved her hands around Rachel's hips to her back end, gripping her firmly. Rachel moaned loudly, and thrust herself roughly into Quinn's thigh.

As she did so, Quinn felt the dampness of Rachel's underpants on her thigh. She was so moist and warm it caused Quinn's whole body to erupt with pleasure as a whimper escaped her lips. "You're so wet."

Rachel didn't respond to Quinn's acknowledgement, instead she thrust harder before leaning down and claiming Quinn's lips. She pulled away, biting Quinn's bottom lip gently before her silky voice broke the silence. "You make me this way."

"God, Rachel." Quinn moaned as Rachel's underwear continued to leave some wetness on her thigh. "I think I might be even wetter than you right now."

Rachel stopped thrusting and looked at her girlfriend with fully blown black eyes, before shoving her hand under Quinn's skirt. "I have to know."

Quinn nearly came undone right there when Rachel's thumb ghosted across her soaked panties. The friction of Rachel's thumb sliding across her underwear was rapturous. Quinn's hips shot up on their own accord, causing Rachel's hand to be pressed firmly on her center. Quinn bit her lip to control the moans, but nothing had ever felt so perfect. She couldn't share it alone, though. Her hand found its way from Rachel's backside, around to her front. She slowly trailed her fingers along the panty line and rested it between Rachel's core and her own thigh. The movement spurred Rachel into action, and she began to thrust her hips again, this time riding Quinn's hand. Quinn couldn't bite back the moan; nor could she control the shiver that shot down her spine. She looked at Rachel, she was about to make a silent plea to enter her girlfriend but was startled when Rachel's phone chirped and her girlfriend jumped off the bed to retrieve it.

Quinn sighed in disappointment, closing her eyes slowly. She almost had what she wanted. But was Rachel ready? She had always vowed to wait till she was 25; could Quinn really take her virginity so easily at some party hidden away in Puck's bedroom?

"Sorry, Quinn. I sat the alarm so I wouldn't be late for my curfew. You have to get me home or else I'll be grounded and we'll never be able to continue this." Rachel said, pointing between them with a smirk on her face. She was already re-dressing as she tossed Quinn her bra.

"It's that late already? We always seem to lose track of time." Quinn forced a smile. She tried to keep her voice even and not let her disappointed be apparent.

Quinn drove Rachel home and climbed into her own bed. Her core burned ever since Rachel had turned her on and left her unsatisfied. She sighed. As she thought about the night's events she slowly slid her hand down her body. She dipped her fingers underneath her underwear. She was still moist, and as she thought about Rachel and the things she did to her, her fingers worked their way in and out with increasing speed. As she came, she moaned Rachel's name. She didn't know it, but across town Rachel had just called out her name into the darkness. She too, had to finish what she and Quinn had started.

Things were awkward between Quinn and Rachel on Monday at school. They talked on the phone over the weekend, but were unable to spend much time together. Quinn worked all day on Saturday, and Sunday was the Berry's family day.

Quinn smiled shyly at her girlfriend when she greeted her at her locker. "Hey babe." She said kissing Rachel's lips.

After sharing a few tame kisses, Rachel replied. "I missed you."

"How was family time?"

"Uneventful."

They stared at each other, memorizing every detail.

"Could you stop eye fucking each other, and tell me what the Hell happened to the two of you at Puck's party?" Santana appeared behind them.

"We sort of snuck up to Puck's room and lost track of time." Rachel answered.

"Then I had to take Rachel home, so I just went home too."

Santana eyed them suspiciously. Before nodding her approval of the story.

"So, Berry. We're all celebrating on opening night after the play, right?"

"It's not for three weeks, Santana." Rachel asked shocked at Santana's interest.

"I know, but I like to plan ahead."

"Since when?" Quinn jeered.

Santana shrugged, pretending to be bored. Quinn and Rachel shared another shy look before Rachel turned to her girlfriend. "I just remembered I gonna go run something by Coach Beiste about my performance, apparently mine and Blaine's on stage kissing leaves something to be desired and I need to know how to correct it." Rachel kissed Quinn before walking way.

"Wow, did your girl just say she needed to figure out how to kiss Blaine better?"

Quinn shook her head clear of the image. "I sort of have bigger problems, S."

Santana raised an eyebrow. She didn't need to respond because Quinn was dragging her to an empty classroom.

"We almost had sex at Puck's party, but well since we didn't I had to, you know…"

Santana smirked delightfully. "Are we talking masturbation, Fabray?"

"Shhhh." Quinn looked around to make sure they were alone. "I can never control myself around Rachel, and well, she has said she wanted to wait till she was 25…"

Santana stared at Quinn; shocked speechless.

"And I don't want to force her, but then she does things like…"

Santana holds up her hand to silence her. "I really don't need to know." She sighed and continued. "Have you talked to her about it?"

"And say what? Hey, can I have your virginity please?"

Santana snorted. "Have a little more tact than that, Q."

"I'm serious, San. These last few weeks of Celibacy Club have been torturous. She's talking to Miss Pillsbury about…whatever, and all I do is picture myself taking her right there. On the table…with Miss Pillsbury in or out of the room; depending on the day."

Santana shut her eyes trying to erase the image. "You have to talk about it, Q. Or else, get used to self lovin'" She added with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm already used to it." After seeing the look Santana shot her, she shrugged. "Her skirts are _really _short, you can practically see…"

"I'm leaving now." Santana said walking out.

Rachel hated lying to Quinn, but she had some pressing matters to attend to. Which is what led her to the boy's locker room. She knew Puck often skipped his morning classes in lieu of working out. And that was what she found him in the middle of doing, when she made her way inside.

"Do you have a minute?" Rachel called to the boy as she approached.

"Jesus, Berry!" He looked around quickly, and then lowered his voice. "You're not supposed to be in here."

"I put an out of order sign on the door and locked it when I came in. We'll be fine for a few minutes."

Puck wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't even think about it, Noah!" Rachel chastised.

"Too late, babe." He smiled at her.

Rachel was standing directly in front of Puck, who moved across the bench allowing the girl to sit beside him.

"What's eating you, Rach?" Puck asked seriously.

"Funny you should put it that way, because I was hoping that by now, Quinn would be."

"Christ!" He quickly threw a towel over his shorts. "I think you've just supplied my spank bank with images for life."

Rachel stood up abruptly. "Noah Puckerman, I can't believe…"

"It's not something you can prevent Rachel, not when you say something like that to someone like me. Imagine if it were Finn, it'd have been a mailman incident right now."

She crossed her arms over her body, but decided that she really did need his help.

"So, I don't know how to broach the subject with her. We're talking about Quinn 'let us pray' Fabray. She's in the celibacy club."

"So are you, and after what just came out of your dirty Jew mouth, I don't think you should still be in that club."

Rachel pouted at his accusation.

"Look Berry. Things are going well, right?" Rachel nodded. "Does she really stop you during a make-out session to pray?"

"Well, no. Not yet. But every time I take it a little further, I shut it down before she does. I don't want to push her further than she's willing to go."

Puck nods, but as he pictures the girl's together a sly smile crosses his lips.

"Noah! Would you stop that?" Rachel slaps him on the shoulder. "Thanks for nothing!"

Rachel and Quinn were standing at Rachel's locker after glee that afternoon. Rachel was getting ready to leave for play rehearsal and Quinn had to work. They were getting ready to part ways when Rachel addressed Quinn.

"I forgot to give you something I made this weekend." Rachel pulls out matching calendars and hands one to Quinn.

Quinn can't help thinking it's the most adorable thing she ever saw. Each month is a different Broadway musical inspired theme. And every few days there was some amazing compliment that Rachel loves about her body. 'Your breasts are spectacular.' 'You're eyes are mesmerizing.' 'Your lips taste awesome.' Quinn couldn't read anymore (at least without being in the privacy of her own bedroom).

"Thanks Rachel." Her voice shook.

"You…don't like it, do you?"

"No, I love it. It's just. You've spent so much time on this; I don't know what I could do to make it up to you."

Rachel leans in, her lips slightly touching the shell of Quinn's ear. "I could think of a few things you could do…"

Quinn gasped, before biting her bottom lip. She'd definitely be loving herself tonight.

"Anyway, if you noticed, I have a date scheduled for next Saturday. I've been waiting for the chance to take you out. If you're free, that is."

"I can't wait!" Quinn replied without hesitation.

"Well, I really have to get going." She swooped in for a kiss, brushing her tongue against Quinn's bottom lip requesting entrance that was never denied to her.

There tongues battled for dominance, neither wanting to have the moment end. But the loud sound of a throat being cleared startled them out of their nirvana. They jumped apart, and looked toward the source of the interruption.

"Don't mind me, ladies." Puck wiggled his eyebrows.

"I despise you, Noah Puckerman!" Rachel stormed away, awkwardly.

"Do you want anything Puck?"

"Nope, unless the two of you are offering…" He teased.

Quinn shoved passed him and was gone.

Thursday after school, Rachel and Quinn were sitting across from each other in their Chastity Club meeting. Santana and Brittany were beside Quinn.

"Santana, why are you even here? Do you even know the meaning of chaste?" Rachel pointedly addressed the Latina.

"How about you, Berry. Do you know what the word prude means?"

"Santana!" Quinn squealed at her best friend.

"Now ladies, it seems to me that you are having issues regarding curbing your desires. Maybe we should discuss steps you can take to cool down before you go further with each other than you're ready for." Miss Pillsbury interrupted.

All four girls groaned loudly.

The following Thursday, Quinn, Rachel, Puck, Brittany and Santana were once again sitting at a table in an empty classroom while Miss Pillsbury was addressing all the reasons why one should abstain from sex.

The kids groaned internally. Quinn and Rachel kept sneaking not so innocent looks at each other as they uncomfortably shifted in their seats. Before Miss Pillsbury could finish her speech, however, Santana spoke up. "And if you choose not to wait, if say, you can't control your…urges, and decide to take your girlfriend right here on the table?"

Quinn kicked her from under the table, Santana flinched before smirking proudly. Miss Pillsbury mumbled something about "not getting paid enough for this."

"Dude, you were right. This is priceless!" Puck barked at Santana as he watched the situation with amusement.

"I told you, you can't pay for entertainment like this." Santana smirked.

When Saturday night rolled around, Quinn was preparing for her date with Rachel. She was wearing her shortest black leather skirt paired with a red, low cut top. She was excited not only about the prospect of Rachel taking her out (going out to eat twice a week at Breadstix didn't count), but she was happy to be spending some more alone time with Rachel. She hadn't counted on her job taking up so much of her free time, and with spending every Tuesday with Beth (and Rachel) they never had as much time together as she would have liked.

Rachel picked her up at 6:00, wearing her own short black skirt. With the skirt, however, she was wearing a tight royal blue button up blouse (with the top several buttons undone). Quinn gulped loudly, before taking a breath and breathing out a very husky, "You're beautiful, Rach."

The brunette smiled widely, chastely claiming Quinn's lips. Pulling away, she glanced around Quinn. "Where's your Mom?"

"She's out with friends…you know, we could always stay in and you know…"

Rachel licked her lips. "As tempting as that is, I have plans for us tonight." Rachel actually sounded regretful.

Quinn grinned at the adorableness of her girlfriend. Then Rachel pulled a bouquet of a dozen red roses from behind her back. "These are for you." She said shyly.

Quinn took them eagerly. "Thank you." She said bringing them to her nose to inhale the aroma. "They're beautiful."

Quinn brought the flowers inside to put them in a vase of water. Before they exited the house however, they were detoured for a passionate 45 minute make-out session. When Rachel finally pulled away, stating that they were now in a time crunch, Quinn sighed contentedly.

Rachel drove Quinn to an art gallery across down. When they pulled up to the building, Quinn's face lit up. "You were able to get tickets? I've wanted to see this exhibit for months!" She kissed her girlfriend in appreciation.

"I know you have, Quinn. When I was trying to plan this date, my Dad mentioned how he was friends with the artist's daughter. He was able to get us tickets."

"Oh, so I should be kissing your Dad then?" Quinn teased.

"If you wish. I could always go to Brittany, who offered to help me with my…urges."

"You wouldn't dare!" Quinn attacked Rachel's lips with her own. Then she sucked on her neck, hoping to lay claim to her girlfriend.

Rachel pulled away. "As much as I enjoy this, my outfit doesn't exactly cover up hickeys and we have one more place to go after this."

Quinn and Rachel walked through the art exhibit, as Quinn eagerly discussed each painting. Rachel watched her girlfriend lovingly as she gushed about how much she loved this place and every so often, she would place a kiss on Quinn's cheek eliciting a contented smile.

Rachel kept track of time, and when they could stay no longer, she led her girlfriend out of the gallery and drove to their next destination. They arrived at a concert hall.

"Are you going to serenade me now, Berry?"

"I wish. But no. There's a piano recital tonight, and I also got us face time with the host of the evening, Nicole Cassidy. She composes her own pieces, a few of which she'll perform tonight, and she's agreed to speak with you about improving your craft. I've talked her into a discount and you have three personal lessons with her, and after hearing your work on 'A place for me,' she's offered to assist you in putting together a portfolio to apply to local art colleges."

Quinn listened to her girlfriend in awe. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She kissed her girlfriend trying to express the extent of her love through her lips. When she wondered if she succeeded, she added for good measure. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not in the last hour." Rachel joked.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand in hers. "Seriously, Rachel. I am so in love with you." She kissed her girlfriend's hand.

The girls watched the recital amazed at the talent that surrounded them. The music was beautiful. And Nicole's original piece, "Always You" brought tears to their eyes as they could hear the passion echo across the ivory keys.

After the recital, Rachel and Quinn made their way to the back of the stage. A middle aged red haired woman greeted them with a smile. She pulled Rachel in a warm embrace, before turning her attention to Quinn. She looked at Quinn, but addressed Rachel. "You're right, she's gorgeous."

Quinn ducked her head, blushing. "Quinn, dear. Rachel has been harassing me the last few weeks about meeting you. I was hesitant at first, but then she gave me a recording of the song you composed. You really are quite talented, Quinn."

"Thank you."

"I look forward to working with you."

"I really appreciate you helping me."

"Don't thank; thank your very persistent girlfriend." Nicole said with a smile.

"Believe me, I intend to." Quinn replied, smiling at her girlfriend adoringly.

"You really were wonderful out there, Ms. Cassidy. And the concert you put together, everyone was amazing." Rachel beamed.

"Thanks for saying that. Who knows, maybe next year Quinn can be out there with me."

"I don't know about that…" Quinn flushed again.

"Come on, with your natural talent and my tutelage, we'll get you into a really great school. You'll be ready to perform in places like this by this time next year."

Quinn simply smiled, the entire night was better than a fairy tale she never dared to imagine. Rachel gave her everything she ever wanted but never allowed herself to dream about. Her future suddenly seemed less bleak, less undetermined.

They chatted together a bit, with Quinn and Nicole scheduling time next week to get together for their first lesson. And as they went to say their goodbyes, Nicole hugged Quinn, whispering in her ear. "You gotta keep this one; you'll never find another like her."

Quinn whispered back. "I know." Before she laced her fingers through Rachel's and lead them out into the night.

They were parked in the parking lot at their high school. They were going to go back to Quinn's house, but Judy was already home. It was going on 25 minutes of heavy making out in the front seat of Rachel's car, when Rachel maneuvered in the seat to straddle Quinn. Quinn held on to Rachel's hips, pulling her closer before her hands began to wander. She let her hands slide under Rachel's skirt, allowing her thumbs to slip to the top of Rachel's thighs before moving around to massage Rachel's opening (over the soaked panties, of course). Rachel moaned in her ear, as she bucked her hips against the pressure of Quinn's thumbs. Quinn gasped at the feeling of Rachel coming loose in her hands; she moved her thumbs in quick circles and added some friction of her own. She wanted this more than she wanted anything ever before.

Their breathing got labored as Quinn's hands kept a steady pace, and Rachel's hips thrust in time with her breaths. Rachel kept calling her name; Quinn was nearly climaxing at the thought of what she was doing to her girlfriend. Suddenly Rachel when stiff; her body shivered into Quinn's. Quinn kept massaging Rachel's center with her now wet thumbs. Rachel moaned in ecstasy, before slumping down onto Quinn. Quinn's thumbs were damper than they had ever been, she slid them out from underneath Rachel's skirt before bringing them up to her mouth. She licked them clean, desperate to taste her girlfriend. Rachel's breath hitched as she watched Quinn.

She reached down, under Quinn's skirt. Her fingers finding their destination, she massaged the wet panties, Quinn was already nearly over the edge and it didn't take long for her to topple over, screaming Rachel's name loudly. Rachel brought her fingers up to her mouth, sucking each one clean. As Quinn watched her girlfriend, she nearly came undone again.

When Quinn walked into her house that night, she was sure the smile plastered on her face would never be able to be wiped off. Her mom was waiting up for her when she reached the living room.

"Hey, sweetie. How was your date?" Judy asked cheerfully.

"Best date ever!" Quinn sighed blissfully. "Rachel took me to that art exhibit that I've been wanting to see and then to a piano recital where see introduced me to a composer who she's paying for me to have lessons with."

"Wow. That's…I've never been on a date like that." Judy sounded almost envious.

"I know! Rachel's so amazing Mom. I love her so much, and I can't believe that she actually loves me back."

"Of course she'd love you, Quinn. You're a catch."

Quinn rolled her eyes at her mother's cheesiness, although she kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Mom."

Quinn ran upstairs and shot a text to her girlfriend.

**Everything about tonight was perfect.**

**I love you.**

She got ready for bed while she waited for Rachel's reply.

**I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.**

**I know I did :) **

**I love you, too!**

As she was replaying the evening in her mind, she found herself throbbing in anticipation again. Her needs were met tonight, but it still wasn't enough. She needed Rachel fully and completely. Rachel seemed okay with what they did tonight, more than okay. But was she ready to go all the way? Quinn thought about how to broach the topic of sex with her girlfriend. The more she thought about it, the more her body ached. Her hand found its way inside of her own opening, and she fell over the edge for the second time tonight. And like before, Rachel was moaning her name while lying in the dark.

The following Thursday, Rachel and Quinn made their way to their Celibacy Club meeting, both feeling like hypocrites.

They got into the room and sat down; Miss Pillsbury was late which was unusual. After several minutes of waiting, they decided it wasn't worth their time to stay. When they got up to leave, they heard the door slam shut. They ran to the door hearing it lock before they reached it and saw Puck and Santana standing on the outside of it.

"What are you guys doing?" Quinn asked annoyed.

"This is for your own good." Puck replied.

"This is pointless; Miss Pillsbury will be here any minute." Rachel pleaded.

"Nah, Brittany's running interference."

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other; this seemed serious all of the sudden. "Come on, let us out!" Quinn banged angrily on the door.

"Not until you two talk to each other, you're driving us all crazy with your sexual frustration." Santana answered.

"Santana and I have been talking and we learned a little about you girls."

"You wouldn't dare, Noah Puckerman!" Rachel screeched.

"Quinn, you might me interested to know that your girlfriend worries that any minute you'll go all 'come to Jesus' on her."

Quinn looked at Rachel with a hint of hurt in her eyes.

"And Berry, Quinn thinks you're not going to give it up until your 25."

Quinn blushed.

"Now talk." Puck added as he and Santana disappeared.

The girls looked at each other before returning to their seats at the table sitting across each other. They sat in silence for several minutes.

Quinn took a deep breath, slowly releasing it. She forced herself to look up at Rachel. Their eyes met. "You really think that I'll go all Jesus freak on you?"

"I told Puck that I wasn't sure how far you would be willing to go, and so I always tried to stop it before you started having second thoughts." Then she blushed before adding. "And maybe the word praying was used, but I don't think you're a Jesus freak. I love your morality."

Quinn nodded, before responding. "You've been pulling away from me and my morality? Rachel, I have been frustrated about trying to do the honorable thing and protect _your_ virtue."

"My virtue, Quinn? I don't need protecting, least of all from you."

"So, you're not planning on still waiting until your 25?"

"I gave up that plan the moment you kissed me."

"So, if we're both ready, what have we been waiting for?"

"Apparently, for Santana and Puck to lock us in a room and force us to actually talk to each other."

Quinn chuckled. "You know, I've had fantasies about taking you right here on this table."

"On the table, against the wall, on the floor. Quinn, I'm yours."

Quinn moaned at Rachel's words. "You do realize that it isn't fair for you to say something like that to me when I am unable to act on it."

"Why can't you?"

"Rachel, it's in the middle of the afternoon. People are still here. Besides, you have to get to play rehearsal and I have my first lesson with Nicole today. And then work."

Rachel sighed disappointingly. "How about we skip glee tomorrow, and head to your place before your mom gets home?"

"Rachel Berry, you're considering skipping glee?"

"More than considering Fabray, I'm planning on it. Your house, immediately after school."

"I'll be there." Quinn smiled at her girlfriend; internally she was counting down the minutes…

**A/N: Only Rachel Berry would schedule sexy times, right? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, as I said it was quite different than what it has been. The only drama was what they made themselves. But I felt that they had dealt with so much already they didn't need anymore extra drama. The remaining chapters will stay along these lines (low drama, lots of Faberry cuteness).**

**The next chapter is aptly titled, 'Give in to me.' So, until next time…**

**Your Arms Feel Like Home by 3 Doors Down**


	16. Give In To Me

**A/N: Tonight's the big night! More smut.**

**Be kind, it's my first time :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any music (or performers) featured or mentioned. I also don't own West Side Story, Wicked or Breadstix**

**Chapter 16: Give In To Me**

"**I'm gonna wear you down,**

**I'm gonna make you see.**

**I'm gonna get to you,**

**You're gonna give in you me."**

Quinn texted Rachel when she got home from work.

**From Quinn: The lesson with Nicole went beautifully.**

**I'll learn a lot from her!**

**Thanks again for doing this for me :)**

Rachel smiled at the message. She was glad Quinn had fun, but she didn't have to keep thanking her. She wanted Quinn to know that she didn't have to settle for being a real estate agent in Lima, Ohio.

**From Rachel: Anything for you :)**

**Glad you had fun though.**

Quinn wished she could be having this conversation face to face with her girlfriend, but she had to work until 10:30 and now she had homework to finish up. She was attempting her Spanish homework when her mind drifted to tomorrow night. She and Rachel were planning on going all the way. She was excited but nervous. She was worried that her mom would come home and walk in on them. She didn't want to forgo the foreplay, but maybe they'd have to hurry. She hated the idea of rushing with Rachel. As much as she wanted this, she knew Rachel deserved a perfect first time. She sighed, confused on how to proceed.

**From Quinn: Rachel, about tomorrow…**

**From Rachel: What about it? Are you having second thoughts?**

**From Quinn: Absolutely not, but I think that trying to have a **

**quickie before my mom gets home isn't how I **

**want your first time to be.**

**From Rachel: I don't care where or how it is,**

**as long as it's with you.**

**From Quinn: And that's sweet Rach, but I want more for you.**

**From Rachel: Fine, but we still get to at least do what**

**we did in my car, right?**

**From Quinn: I'm demanding it :)**

"**I'm gonna start a fire,**

**you're gonna feel the heat.**

**I'm gonna burn for you,**

**you're gonna melt for me."**

Friday afternoon, Rachel and Quinn hurried out of school as soon as the bell rang. Quinn had notified Santana that they wouldn't be in glee, to which Santana raised an eyebrow and smirked in acceptance.

Quinn and Rachel arrived at the Fabray house, hurried to Quinn's room and made short work of removing their tops. They were getting very heating when Rachel's phone rang. Rachel sighed climbing off her girlfriend. "My Daddy's out of town for work, so I want to make sure it isn't an emergency or something." She offered apologetically.

"I can't believe I've just been cock blocked." Quinn sighed.

"Quinn 'former celibacy club president, current celibacy club member' Fabray, please refrain from such crude phrases." Rachel chastised as she reached her phone. "Hello, Dad, what's up?"

"Oh, okay….I will. I'm sure it'll be fine. I love you too." She hung up the phone and turned to her girlfriend. "It seems my Dad has been asked to pick up an extra shift and he asked if it'd be okay if I had dinner with you and your mom."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"If you're referring to the fact that I now have a completely empty house and a soundproof bedroom, then we are on the same page."

Quinn was already getting redressed as she scrambled toward the door. "Let me just leave my mom a note about having dinner at your house."

Rachel dressed herself and followed Quinn down the stairs. They made it to the Berry's in record time. Soon they were upstairs in Rachel's locked bedroom; clothes flung all around the room. As their naked bodies moved in unison, their breathing became heavy. Quinn was claiming every inch of Rachel with her lips, and then her tongue. She loved the taste of Rachel. As she worked her way back up to kiss Rachel's lips, she whispered in her ear. "Are you ready?"

Rachel nodded in response, leaning her head back giving Quinn full access to her neck. Quinn began sucking on her girlfriend's exposed skin as her hand made it down Rachel's stomach, slowly reaching its destination. Her fingers toyed with Rachel's wet clit, rubbing it between her finger and thumb. She moaned knowing she made Rachel this way. Then she hesitantly shoved one finger inside, Rachel's body responded immediately. She slowly thrust in and out, before adding a second finger. Rachel's hips were rocking in time with each thrust, as Rachel's hands found their way to Quinn's hair and gripped tightly.

Quinn increased the speed of her fingers as she brought Rachel on the verge of climax, then just before she was over the edge, Quinn moved along Rachel's body; settling her head between Rachel's legs. Rachel looked at her questioningly. "Quinn, you don't have to…"

"I need to taste you Rachel, all of you."

She placed soft open mouthed kisses on Rachel's warm, wet center. Before she could stop herself, she was sucking on Rachel's clit. Then she stuck her tongue in Rachel's opening. She massaged Rachel's walls with her tongue, as Rachel held her head in place. Rachel screamed her name as she came; Quinn removed herself from between Rachel's legs and made her way back up to her girlfriend. She kissed her girlfriend as Rachel collapsed tiredly on the bed.

Quinn let Rachel recover as she continued her assault on her body. She wanted to reclaim every piece of Rachel as her own. It brought her immense pride to know that no one else ever had Rachel the way she just took her.

Rachel regained her strength and spun Quinn around so she was now on top of her girlfriend.

"My turn." Rachel announced as she took Quinn's right nipple in her teeth. Quinn squirmed in pleasure. It wouldn't take Rachel long to finish Quinn off, she was so close already. However, Rachel had other plans. She made her way down slowly kissing Quinn everywhere. She took her time. She tried to show Quinn how much she loved her by refusing to neglect any part of her. She almost reached her destination and instead kissed her way back up. Tugging on and caressing Quinn's other breast.

"God, Rachel. I need you in me now!" Quinn pleaded as Rachel kissed her way back down toward Quinn's core.

Quinn was hopeless against Rachel's teasing. Images of their Chastity Club motto danced in her head.

Before Quinn could demand Rachel get on with the pleasing, she felt two fingers inside of her and bit her lip in ecstasy. Rachel worked her way in and out, bringing Quinn to her climax. She kept her fingers inside as she rode out Quinn's orgasm with her. She slowly removed them and licked them clean. As soon as she did so, Quinn attacked Rachel's mouth with her own; desperate to taste herself on Rachel's lips.

As they regained their composure Quinn, wrapping Rachel in a loving embrace, decides to break the silence. "Is it bad that all I can think right now is how right you were when you said that girls wanted it as bad as boys do?"

Rachel chuckles. "It's best you learn now that I am always right." She answers in jest, before turning their bodies and climbing atop her girlfriend. "But more importantly, there's something that I've researched and I wanted to prove correct."

Rachel places open mouthed kisses on Quinn's neck. Quinn shivers in response, before forcing out the words, "And what would that be?" She barely gets them out because Rachel has begun sucking on her pulse point.

Rachel looks at her with a devilish grin. "I wanted to find out if it's true what they say about multiple orgasms."

Quinn's breath hitches. Rachel works her way down Quinn's body, kissing the exposed skin along the way. "And…you, you did this research…without me?" Quinn is breathless. Rachel reaches her hand to cup Quinn's core and feels the wetness begin to pool once again. It's time for Rachel to put her research to the test.

As Rachel settles her head between Quinn's legs, she pauses to look at her girlfriend. "Really Quinn, that's the part you choose to focus on?"

Quinn doesn't get a chance to reply as she feels Rachel's tongue lick the length of her clit. She shudders with pleasure as Rachel sticks her tongue inside her and moves it with vigor. Her hips buckle of their own accord. She fists the sheets with her hands. She can't even think of the words to express how amazing having Rachel's tongue inside her feels.

And before Quinn figures out what is happening, Rachel is no longer inside her. She immediately feels empty. "Don't stop!" She calls out with force she didn't think she could muster.

"I need to catch up." Rachel says as she shoves her hand into her own opening, trying to bring herself to the edge with fast thrusts. "I want us to come together."

Quinn watches Rachel pleasure herself thinking it's the most erotic thing she's ever seen, however, she can't just watch anymore. Her hand quickly replaces Rachel's as she dives inside of her girlfriend. Rachel uses her now freed hand to continue bringing Quinn to climax. Both girls' hands were working rapidly, Rachel rocking their bodies in unison with moans that began with "harder…HARDER" but became "faster…FASTER."

Every once in a while, their cores would smash together with force and a shudder would shock their bodies. And as they came together, Rachel collapsed on her girlfriend allowing their juices to mix deliciously. They removed their hands from inside each other, and Quinn wrapped Rachel in a damp embrace as both girls attempted to control their labored breathing.

"**My heart is set on you,**

**I don't want no one else.**

**And if you don't want me**

**I guess I'll be,**

**all by myself."**

The following week, West Side Story had its opening night. The entire glee club (apart from those in the play) was in the audience. The show went off without a hitch. Quinn greeted Rachel backstage with a bouquet of her favorite lilies and a kiss. They've been a lot less sexually frustrated since they made love in Rachel's bed (four times). Quinn learned that there really was a difference between love and sex. Since then they've also had sex; in the shower once, and also in the restrooms at Breadstix twice. They also did it in the back of Quinn's car yesterday after school.

The glee kids went out to eat after the show, and enjoyed each other's company. They discussed the upcoming holiday break. They were done with school next Friday until after New Years. They were sharing their holiday plans.

Quinn and Rachel had planned on spending as much time together during their break as they could. Quinn was excited to learn about Hanukah from Rachel and they were planning on spending Christmas Eve and Christmas day together. Plus, Puck was having a New Year's Eve party at his house.

The last week of school before break went by quickly. The days went by quickly as Christmas approached. Rachel was sharing Hanukah with Quinn, and she was excited about it. They exchanged small gifts for each of the eight days of Hanukah. One day as they were sitting on the couch cuddled next to each other, Rachel leaned into her girlfriend and asked. "Would you prefer our kids be raised in the Jewish or Christian faith?"

Quinn thought about the question honestly. The fact that Rachel said 'when' and not 'if' made her heart soar. "I think they should be like you, raised with both religions."

Rachel smiled in acceptance. "I'd like that."

"Hey, Rach? I've been wondering." Rachel looked at Quinn earnestly. "What song were you planning on singing me? Before I serenaded you, I mean."

Rachel smirked and leaned back into the couch. "It's going to sound stupid now."

"No it won't, please." Quinn pouted.

Rachel looked at her girlfriend. "My Best Friend by Tim McGraw."

"I don't think I know it."

Rachel cleared her throat before quietly singing the first verse:

"I never had no one

I could count on

I've been let down

so many times,

I was tired of hurtin'

So tired of searchin'

Till you walked into my life.

It was a feeling

I'd never known.

For the first time,

I didn't feel alone."

Quinn stopped the words escaping Rachel's lips by swallowing them with her kiss. Her heart swelled at the words Rachel just sang to her, and if she hadn't already been so totally in love with the girl she would have fallen for her just then.

Judy cooked dinner for the Berry's as they all spent Christmas Eve together. Quinn's sister, Fran, made it home for the holidays. She was skeptical about Quinn's relationship with Rachel so Judy pulled her aside to talk to her. She was eventually won over when she saw how happy her sister was.

They all enjoyed each other's company and after dinner exchanged gifts. The Berry's gave Quinn a vegan cookbook 'so she could take care of their daughter.' Quinn knew that was the best she'd get from them by way of acceptance (or permission to pursue a future with their daughter). She thanked them before hugging them both.

Judy gave Rachel a new video camera. She had been watching her myspace videos at Quinn's suggestion and noticed the video quality was lacking. If she was going to get noticed via the internet, she had to put her best foot forward. It her own way, she was investing in their future too.

Rachel had given Quinn empty sheet music to compose her next masterpiece on. She also bought her a session in a real recording studio so she could properly record her compositions and create a true portfolio. It never ceased to amaze Quinn, how much Rachel believed in her. Which is why Quinn gave Rachel the gift she did.

Rachel opened up Quinn's tiny box shaped present and found a beautiful silver ring inside. She looked at Quinn questioningly. Quinn knelt beside Rachel, holding Rachel's hands in her own. "I love you with my entire being, Rachel Barbara Berry, and this ring is a reminder of that. If you choose to accept it. That I am yours, and you will be mine."

Rachel had tears in her eyes as she replied emphatically. "Of course I choose to accept it, I am yours forever Lucy Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn slipped the ring on her girlfriend's finger and kissed the tears from her cheeks. The Berry men and Judy clapped excitedly as Fran watched the seen in complete awe. When did her sister get so romantic? And how was it possible for her to be so damn happy?

Christmas morning was spent celebrating at Shelby's with the Berry's, the Fabray's and the Puckerman's. Fran met her niece for the first time and was as taken with her as everyone else was. They exchanged gifts, giving Beth her pile of unnecessarily loud toys. Shelby even gave Rachel a gift. She gave her two tickets to the 'Wicked' performance that was coming to the local civic theatre. Rachel hugged Shelby in thanks, before replying sheepishly. "But I didn't get _you _anything."

"Sweetheart, you are sharing Christmas with me. That's more than enough."

Rachel smiled shyly before bounding over to Quinn and telling her all about the date she's planning around their watching 'Wicked' together. Quinn grinned excitedly just because of Rachel's enthusiasm.

New Year's Eve at Puck's house was the biggest event of the year. Rachel's dads even let her stay the night with the rest of the gleeks. Quinn couldn't have been happier to hear that. They enjoyed the evening with their friends before sneaking off to Puck's bedroom at midnight to officially bring in the New Year.

They returned down to the party afterwards, drinking and having fun until they were too tired to stay awake any longer. They fell asleep in a corner holding each other. They finally got to actually sleep together, for the first time since they've been together, and it was wonderful. Quinn loved holding Rachel; after making love to her and kissing her, it was her favorite thing to do.

They woke up in the morning, still wrapped up in each other. She looked around the room at their sleeping friends, and decided to fall back to sleep themselves. Quinn pulled Rachel closer as the brunette relaxed into her girlfriend. Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear, "I could wake up like this everyday for the rest of my life and it still wouldn't be enough."

"But it'd be a start." Rachel yawned before sleep took her again.

After the holidays, they had Regional's to look forward to. This school year was going by quickly and it suddenly hit them that they were graduating soon. With the return of school, came the end of Quinn and Rachel's lazy days together. They were back in the grind of their day to day. For Quinn it was work, therapy with her mom and Tuesday dinner's at Shelby's, for Rachel it was waiting for Quinn to be free and throwing herself into glee in preparation for Regional's. She did come up with a set list that she planned on bringing to the group today.

She suggested that Santana sing a Halestorm song called 'the familiar taste of poison' as their solo. She also suggested they do another group number highlighting Brittany and Mike's dancing. She felt that after Mr. Shuester created the 'booty camp' to improve everyone's dancing that a number emphasizing their hard work would be successful. She had a list of songs that she let the rest of the club choose from, and offer their own suggestions of course. She had to dismiss Karofsky's suggestion of 'Pumped up kids.' Eventually they decided on writing another original song, they titled it "It's Our Time." After choosing their set list for Regional's, the team went to work on practicing. They needed to beat Vocal Adrenaline in order to advance to National's and they truly believed that this was their year.

After a month and a half of practice, Regional's was upon them. Santana was flawless with her song, sounding a little huskier than usual. Rachel wondered if the girl did in fact smoke cigars to get her voice to sound that way. The group number they wrote went over well with the crowd, securing them the title.

Now that they had Regional's under their belt, they looked forward to Nationals in Chicago. That'd be taking place the week after their Senior Prom, shortly after which would be graduation. The kids were buzzing with anticipation. That night after they won Regional's, Rachel and Quinn did a little celebrating of their own…

**A/N: I know I handled a lot of things really quickly with the play, holidays and Regional's but I feel I covered the essentials (though a bit rushed) rather than using excruciating detail and writing forever. I wanted to speed up the timeline so I could focus on Prom, and their impending Graduation. I hope you don't mind. Please let me know either way, thanks!**

**I have two more chapters to go before this fic is done! I hope you're still enjoying it. Thanks to all who have made this a "favorite" and especially to those who are reviewing it. It means a lot to me. After all, I'm writing this for you :)**

**Give In To Me by Leighton Meester and Garrett Hedlund**

**My Best Friend by Tim McGraw**

**Familiar Taste of Poison by Halestorm**

**Pumped up Kids by Foster the People**


	17. All In

**A/N: I haven't gotten much feedback for the last few chapters, so I'm hoping you're still enjoying this fic :)**

**I especially hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, it was the one I was most anxious about posting. I hope I did the characters justice with their first time for you all :)**

**Also, I realize the name of the song is Pumped up Kicks, I forgot to proofread before I posted. Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any music or performers mentioned. I don't own Barbie, Barbara Streisand or West Side Story.**

**Chapter 17: All In**

"**And I'm all in, nothing left to hide…**

**I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in,**

**I'm all in for life."**

The day after they won Regional's, Puck and Quinn got to throw Beth a party celebrating her 2nd birthday. They were so excited. They invited everyone they knew. The entirety of New Directions was there, as well as the Puckerman family, the Berry men, and Judy and Fran. Shelby brought Beth to the Fabray house at noon. Puck insisted on having an inflatable bounce machine and a petting zoo ('We have to get a pony, every little girl loves ponies!' was his argument for the animals). Rachel insisted on karaoke. Quinn let them both run wild.

Michael cooked the hamburgers and hotdogs. Rachel and Quinn baked the cake. Judy, Mrs. Puckerman, Shelby and Jeremiah took more than enough photos of the festivities. Rachel even went around with the video camera and recorded everyone's birthday wishes for Beth as a keepsake. They let her open her presents and when she went down for a nap; the gleeks jumped on the inflatable machines and sang karaoke.

After the guests left and the Berrys helped clean up the mess, Rachel and Quinn sat outside on Quinn and Fran's old swingset. They were gently swinging back and forth quietly letting the events of the day remain on the forefront of their minds. Hesitantly, Rachel spoke into the silence. "You're 18 and graduation is soon. Have you decided how you wanted to proceed with Beth? I'm sure that with your job, and once you're out of school, you'll be able to…"

"Shelby's her mom, Rachel. And I am lucky enough to stay a big part of her life."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Shelby is all Beth knows. Taking her away wouldn't be what's best for Beth."

Rachel nodded in understanding. They were silent again for a while until Quinn spoke up.

"I plan on keeping my job and you know I've applied to local schools. I plan on just commuting or taking online classes or something. I know we haven't talked about it yet, but I wanna stay close to Beth while she's young."

"Quinn, I wasn't trying to push you into a future you didn't want. The whole music thing, I wanted you to know you have options."

Quinn stopped swinging and looked at Rachel. "And I love you for that, Rachel, I do. It's just that staying in Lima isn't the life sentence I used to think it was."

They were quiet again, Quinn began swinging. Rachel looked up into the sky, pondering her future without Quinn for the first time. She assumed they could go to school together, or that maybe they'd not go to school and just raise Beth. Things weren't going as she planned. Her eyes started to water.

Quinn broke into her thoughts. "I've seen how many schools you've been accepted to, Rachel. How many are offering you scholarships for music."

Quinn sounded as broken as Rachel felt. "I told you in the auditorium that day that you didn't belong here, and I stand by that. I didn't want you with Finn because I was scared he'd hold you back. But I'd never forgive myself if I was the one who did that to you."

"Why does it sound like you're breaking up with me?" Rachel's voice quivered. Immediately Quinn was in front of her, she grabbed hold of Rachel's swing to still the movement.

"I'm not breaking up with you." She paused, making sure Rachel was listening. "When I see the future, it always involves you. You, me and our children. Beth even spends some holidays with us."

Quinn's voice is even, she's talking with certainty. She slowly wipes Rachel's tears away, kissing her cheeks where the tear tracks remain. "But also in my dream, you achieve your dream. You're on Broadway, Rachel, just where you deserve to be. And I will do everything in my power to assure that you get there."

Rachel claims Quinn's lips as they both cry, their tears becoming one just as they are. Pulling away, Rachel whimpers. "What good are my dreams if I don't get to share them with you?"

Rachel holds Quinn's face in her hands. "I once told Mr. Shuester that being part of something special makes you special. But I was wrong, loving someone and having them love you back is what makes you special."

Quinn smiles sadly. "And I told Santana that I wanted someone to love me. And Rachel, the only thing better than how much you love me is that I get to love you back. Loving you has been amazing."

"Then why are you so intent on sending me on my way?"

"We haven't spoken about our college choices for a reason Rachel and that's because we both want different things and didn't want to admit it."

"No, it's because I was waiting for you to decide what you wanted to do about Beth."

Quinn looks at Rachel, confusion on her face. Rachel smoothes Quinn's furrowed brow with the pads of her thumbs. Then she places a gentle kiss to Quinn's lips. "Quinn, my plans for the future involve you. If you wanted to raise Beth, I was going to offer to raise her with you. If you want to stay in Lima to be near your daughter, well, it just so happens that a few of my college applications were to schools in Ohio." She waited for Quinn to register what she was telling her. "That's right Barbie, if you're staying then so am I."

Quinn embraced Rachel so hard; she almost knocked her off the swing. "I am so in love with you, Rachel Berry!" She yelled as she smothered her with kisses.

It was nearing April now, which meant Prom preparations were in full swing. Since Quinn helped Rachel on her bid for Class President, Rachel decided to help Quinn run for Prom Queen. Although Quinn was no longer obsessed with the title, Rachel knew how much it would mean to her girlfriend. She had come a long way in self esteem, but she still cared what people thought about her and if the student body voted her Prom Queen, Rachel figured it'd be the validation Quinn needed to love herself.

When Prom day arrived, Rachel and Quinn went all out. They rented a limo (sharing it with Santana, Brittany and Puck), and a hotel room. Rachel convinced her dads they were going to an after party and would be drinking and that it'd be safer to all stay together (Quinn didn't have to convince her mom, when you've already been pregnant at 16 what more trouble could you get into?).

Quinn arrived at the Berry's to pick up Rachel before the two of them were heading back to Quinn's house to wait for the limo. When Rachel walked down the stairs looking radiant in a forest green gown that hugged her curves, Quinn was breathless. Rachel approached Quinn with a chaste kiss to the lips, taking in Quinn's lilac dress that fell just below her knees. Quinn spoke barely audible. "There are no words to describe how stunning you look tonight."

Rachel smiled shyly. "I was just going to say the same thing about you."

They exchanged corsages and posed for pictures. They kissed the Berry men goodbye and returned to the Fabray house. After posing for photos for Judy, the group climbed into the limo and went on their way. They had dinner reservations at the fanciest restaurant in town, before heading to the school. Quinn and Rachel once again posed for a photo when they arrived. They wanted to remember this moment forever.

They joined their friends on the dance floor. Instead of having the glee club sing during their own Prom, they raised enough money to hire a live local band to perform. Even Rachel had to admit, the band was really good. They danced together all night.

"**And when you use your lips,**

**They better be on me."**

Rachel held Quinn close during one of the slow songs. They swayed with the music, staring into each others eyes. Neither said a word as they listened to the music playing around them.

"**I might have had a better dance **

**Since then, but I don't remember when."**

"I like this song." Quinn broke their silence.

"Me too." Rachel smiled, tugging Quinn impossibly closer.

"Though our dance on our wedding day will come quite close to this." Quinn grinned.

"Maybe we can hire these guys for our wedding." Rachel added fuel to the fire.

"We will be married someday, won't we?"

"We'll both have all of our dreams Quinn. Someday."

Quinn rested her head against Rachel's, breathing in her girlfriend.

After the song was done, Mr. Figgins walked on stage with an envelope. Speaking into the microphone, he began "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for…"

Quinn looked at Rachel with a nervous smile as Figgins tells the nominees to get on stage. Rachel kissed Quinn on the temple, and sent her to the stage.

"And the Prom Queen for 2012 is Miss Quinn Fabray." Amidst the cheers the announcement for Prom King was muffled. Quinn didn't care who her king was as her eyes searched out Rachel amongst the crowded gym. The girl had a look of pride on her face, as if she knew that this would be the outcome. And once again, Quinn was amazed by just how much her girlfriend believed in her.

After receiving their crowns, Quinn and her king stepped off the stage to begin their dance as the band covered Lifehouse's "You and Me." They only danced for a few seconds before the boy, Alan Marcel, led Quinn away from the center of the dance floor. She followed him, but was confused as to why they weren't finishing the song. He let go of her and walked toward the crowd, suddenly pulling Rachel to him. He looked at Quinn and nodded, as she realized that he was allowing her to have the dance with Rachel. Quinn smiled in return, before grabbing Rachel's hand. She led Rachel out to the center of the empty dance floor, shortly after they were joined by Alan and his date. The four of them soaking in the moment that would last forever.

Rachel leaned into Quinn, whispering in her ear. "Last year, Kurt was elected as a joke and this year the whole school wanted you to win. I think Kurt would be proud of how tolerant our school has become in just a year."

"A lot can change in a year, huh?" Quinn mused. It was true, sure the school mocked Kurt's being gay last year and sincerely chose an openly gay Prom Queen this year, but so much more had changed. Last year she and Rachel were still fighting over Finn. Idiots! Last year, she didn't know her daughter. Last year, she wasn't so completely in love. Last year, she so badly wanted to be Prom Queen. This year she was Prom Queen, and all she could think about was how happy she was to be dancing with her girlfriend.

"Congratulations." Rachel kissed her when the song was finished. "I am proud of you."

"Would I be a bad person if I said that this tiara really doesn't matter like I thought it would?"

"No." Rachel looked her in the eyes, once again reading her soul. "I'm glad you got it so you knew what if felt like. The fact that you realized you didn't need it, well, it's just icing on the cake." Then her eyebrow lifted and a dark smirk appeared on her face. "Plus, now I get to say that I'm dating the Prom Queen."

Quinn rolled her eyes and then kissed her girlfriend. "Dork."

When Rachel and Quinn entered their hotel room that night, Rachel was surprised to find the bed and entire floor decorated with rose petals. There were a few candles on the nightstands by the bed, enveloping the room with a hint of vanilla. Rachel turned toward her girlfriend.

"You did this?"

"I felt bad that your first time was something that was sort of scheduled and rushed. I wanted for it to be romantic. It was my first time making love as well, and as amazing as it was I always wished we could have done the cheesy romantic thing." Quinn flushed as she spoke.

Rachel embraced her girlfriend. "The first time was perfect; it didn't feel rushed or planned. And this isn't cheesy."

"I wanted this night to be perfect."

"It is."

"It will be." Quinn replied huskily as she led her girlfriend to their bed. Rather than forgoing the foreplay tonight, they took their time; worshipping each other's bodies, claiming every last part of them as their own in an attempt to memorize every piece of exposed skin. They wanted to remember the smells, the touches, as well as the sound of their names on the other's lips. They made love like that all night long.

****

The week after Prom, they were in Chicago getting ready to perform for National's. They stood backstage abuzz with excitement; they all knew that this was their last chance. This would be the last time they all performed like this, together. As they waited to go onstage, they relived the last three years that they spent together and realized how far they've come. Not as performers, but as people. And no matter what, win or lose, they had been through it together. They would always have each other.

The New Directions took to the stage for the last time. Rachel and Blaine performing the duet, 'Don't you wanna stay?' After witnessing their amazing chemistry during their performance of West Side Story, they gleeks unanimously voted on the two singing a duet together at National's. Their stage presence was undeniable, and they sang the song fabulously. They followed that performance with a mash up of Journey (for nostalgia) and The Doors. It turned out surprising well as they brought their audience to their feet.

Five hours later, they were all on a bus back to Lima; the large 1st place trophy taking up an entire row of seats. Quinn and Rachel cuddled together in the back of the bus.

"Soon, this will all be over." Rachel sighed into Quinn's embrace. Quinn wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend.

"Sure, the competitions and the hanging out with the club are done, but it has to end to make room for more." Quinn whispered, kissing the top of Rachel's head.

Rachel turned in her seat, looking up at Quinn. "I'm still going to miss this though."

"Me too, Rach." Quinn sighs into a kiss.

"And graduation in next week, then Kurt will be off to New York. And Brittany and Santana will be heading to California. Mercedes is going to Chicago, and Mike is off to Harvard."

"Do you regret not getting out of here?" Quinn asked anxiously.

"I'm still going to get out of Lima, Quinn. I'm just waiting till I can take you with me."

They shared a few kisses before Mr. Shuester came to break them up.

The week before graduation, Quinn led Rachel up to her bedroom. As soon as they walked inside the room, Rachel attacked Quinn passionately. Quinn eagerly returned the kisses, before pulling away. Rachel looked affronted.

"Rach, baby, don't worry I definitely want to continue doing some more of this." She emphasizes with a kiss and then pulls back away. "But I brought you up here to show you something." She turns Rachel around.

"What am I looking at…Quinn; you painted over your walls!" Rachel says as she walks to the one nearest her and runs her hands over the plain red wall.

"And it took like six coats of paint to completely cover up the black lyrics."

"But why you do it?"

"We're graduating Rachel, and I wanted to have a fresh start. Those words weren't me anymore, I wanted to start again." She leads Rachel over to the wall opposite them. Rachel sees a picture of the two of them dancing at prom after Quinn was crowned Queen. "I figured out what my first lyrics are going to be, and they'll go right under this picture."

Quinn reached over to her nightstand, and grabbed a sheet of paper. She shyly handed it to Rachel who immediately read it. As she read the words, a wide smile overtook her face. "Now I really wish I'd have gotten to sing that song to you."

"I was hoping you still would." Quinn said as she grabbed a paintbrush and dipped it in black paint. "And since you approve, would you do the honors?" She asked, handing over the paintbrush.

Rachel took the proffered brush and began painting Quinn's chosen lyrics.

"**You're more than a lover**

**There could never be another**

**To make me feel the way you do**

**Oh we just get closer**

**I fall in love all over**

**Every time I look at you**

**I don't know where I'd be**

**Without you here with me**

**Life with you makes perfect sense**

**You're my best friend."**

After painting the words, Rachel carefully put the paintbrush away and took in the rest of the room. She noticed all the photos throughout the room. Most were of her and Beth, there were several of Santana, Brittany, and Quinn, and a handful of the rest of the glee club. As Rachel took in the room, she noticed how much lighter it seemed, it looked peaceful and happy; which meant that Quinn was peaceful and happy.

As she took in the room, Quinn studied her. After several minutes of quiet, Quinn tentatively stated. "So, one more week before graduation. Three more months until life happens. Are you still sure you don't want to go to New York?"

"Quinn, why does it feel like you're always trying to break up with me?"

"I just don't want there to be any regrets for you. I want you to be sure."

"I'm positive, Quinn. I'll keep telling you for as long as you doubt it, I want this. I want us."

"More than Broadway?"

"Quinn, I am Rachel Berry. I can have both." She says with a proud grin. Quinn doesn't look too convinced. "Do you need me to show you how much I love you, because that can be arranged?" Rachel adds with a cocked eyebrow before claiming Quinn's lips in the most passionate kiss she could produce.

Quinn moaned into the kiss before her hands found Rachel's hips, wrapping around the back end and grabbing firmly. Her movements elicited a moan from Rachel, which spurred Quinn to roughly grab her girlfriend's ass and lift her up as she walked them the short distance to the bed. This time was different for Quinn, almost needy; as she made love to Rachel rougher than she had ever done. Rachel's sounds of ecstasy were a welcome noise as Quinn did everything she could think of to pleasure her girlfriend. And when Rachel screamed her name, louder than she ever had before, Quinn smiled with pride.

Rachel knew this time was different. In some ways it was better, as she could feel how much Quinn needed to be inside her; to taste her. When she came, with Quinn still inside her, she knew that Quinn needed this. Quinn needed to know that Rachel needed her. When Rachel took her turn, she expressed her need for Quinn in much the same way. With every thrust of her fingers extracting a moan from her girlfriend, Rachel tried to convince Quinn that she wanted her more than anything. And in doing so she realized that she wanted Quinn even more than she ever wanted Broadway.

When they collapsed beside each other, breathing loudly and completely euphoric, Rachel whispered huskily. "I want you more than Broadway."

Quinn smiled and remained silent as she listened to their labored breaths keeping pace with each other. She turned to her side and embraced her girlfriend, who wordlessly melted into her arms. All she could think was that they had three amazing months of summer, where she intended on spending every waking hour with Rachel. And then when thinking of school starting up in the fall, and Rachel being two hours away, she couldn't find it in herself to worry. She had Rachel now, and Rachel had promised her forever. So until then, she'd just take it a day at a time.

Quinn's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Rachel quietly singing "My Best Friend," which she would forever refer to as their song. She listened contently, holding the other girl just a little tighter in her arms; breathing in her scent. Rachel would always be intoxicating to her.

Graduation Day arrived and the kids of New Directions realized that they wouldn't be able to see each other all the time. Over their three years in the club together, they recognized that they were not just friends but more importantly, family. Over half would be leaving McKinley in search of better things. Many of which existed beyond Ohio itself. This day was a bittersweet day for all of them. So when one of their own, Mike Chang, gave his Valedictorian speech about moving on and bringing the best of each other with them- well, even Santana and Puck had to wipe their eyes (it was allergy season after all).

After they tossed their caps, posed for pictures, and greeted their families; the gleeks congregated naturally to each other. Quinn, Brittany and Santana were chatting as Rachel was making her way through greeting and congratulating the rest of the club.

"Well, Q, we made it." Santana tried to sound nonchalant.

"There were a few times when I wondered if we would."

"I wish you were coming to Cali with us, the three of us hot bitches would rock that coast."

Quinn chucked. "We would. But I've sort of been sick of playing third wheel to you and Brittany."

Santana scoffed, but Brittany looked at Quinn concerned. "Rachel could come too; she looks hot in a bikini."

"You know, Q? I wouldn't even mind that. She sort of even outs your bitchiness. You're more tolerable when she's around."

"San's trying to say that she actually likes Rachel." Brittany explained.

"I know she does." Quinn smirked. "If I were going anywhere it'd be somewhere closer to Rachel. But Beth's here, I can't leave her."

"It's cool, we get it. It's just going to be different without the unholy trinity together is all." Santana shrugged.

"I know." Quinn smiled sadly. Rachel came skipping up to them, which Quinn found absolutely adorable.

"God, Dorothy skips and everything." Santana groaned.

Rachel didn't seem affected. Instead she greeted Quinn with a kiss and before she was able to greet Brittany, the girl wrapped her in a tight hug. "I'll miss you, Rachel!"

"I'll miss you too Brit." Rachel smiled when she regained the ability to breathe. Quinn embraced her from behind, holding her closely. Rachel's head fell back onto Quinn's shoulder easily.

"You guys make me nauseous." Santana remarked rolling her eyes, before addressing Rachel. "Well, Berry. This year has been tolerable. You didn't make me want to gouge my eyes out by looking at you and your voice was a lot less grating."

Rachel smiled brightly, before grabbing Santana in a hug. "I'll miss you too, Santana!"

Quinn stifled her laugh, while Brittany giggled excitedly. Santana forcefully extracted herself from Rachel's grasp. "I won't murder you for Quinn's sake because for some reason or another the bitch loves you. But if you ever do that again, I'll cut you."

Though Santana said it firmly, she was unable to keep the smirk off her face. Rachel took that as a victory. Quinn kissed her girlfriend on the cheek before whispering, "You're wearing her down. By Christmas she'll be begging for a hug from you."

"Fuck off, Q." Santana groaned.

Quinn smiled at her friend, before joining Rachel and mingling with the rest of the gleeks.

Rachel and Quinn were sitting on the bleachers at their (now former) high school. The rest of their friends had already left after they spent the evening on the football field recounting their memories over the past three years together. It was nearly dawn now, and they couldn't bring themselves to leave. They waited for the sun to come up, and then they walked back to Quinn's car hand in hand.

"Don't worry Quinn; we still have all summer with them. And even then, a few of them will still be around."

"I'll miss them. Santana and Brittany most, but I don't want to spend my whole summer with them, Rachel. I want to spend it with you." Quinn said, kissing her girlfriend as they reached the car. She opened the door and let Rachel climb in before walking around to the driver's side and getting in herself.

"Before you drop me off, I have something I've been waiting to give you." Rachel says, putting her hand over the keys; stopping Quinn from starting the engine.

"Before you do, can I give you my present first?" Quinn asked excitedly.

Rachel nodded, grinning widely. Quinn reached across Rachel into the glove compartment and pulled out a CD. "I finished composing some more songs and put down the tracks during that recording session you bought me for Christmas. I would have let you hear them sooner, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I want you to have something to remind you of me when you're gone, because you'll be all I'm thinking about."

"Quinn, I didn't even know you've been writing!" Rachel kisses her girlfriend before grabbing the CD and shoving it in the car's CD player. Quinn turned the key to allow the CD to play. Rachel leaned back in her chair and let the music overtake her.

They listened to one whole song before Quinn got impatient. "Come on Rach, I made this for you to listen to when I'm not with you. I'm getting a little self conscious here."

"But Quinn it's fantastic! You really have a talent." Rachel replied eagerly.

Quinn sighed loudly, causing Rachel to look at her in surrender. "Okay." Then Quinn turned off the key and silenced the music. Rachel spoke as soon as the music was off. "It's time to give you my present anyway."

She reached behind the seat looking for her gift, giving Quinn a clear view of her perfectly toned ass. She licked her lips hungrily. Before she was able to act on her urges, Rachel was back sitting upright. She was holding a small box, after opening it; she thrust it toward Quinn. Quinn was speechless as she stared at a ring; silver band identical to the one she gave Rachel for Christmas. The one Rachel hadn't taken off since.

"Quinn, I know you've been having doubts and I wanted to assuage them by once again pledging myself to you. I am yours Quinn, and by accepting this ring, you're choosing to be mine. I've never been so proud to claim something before. With this ring, I wanted to show you that I am in this. One hundred percent forever."

Quinn barely waited for Rachel to finish her speech before slipping the ring on, tears in her eyes. "Thank you." She kissed her girlfriend chastely. "But Rachel, who did you? You don't have a job…how did you?"

Rachel smiled triumphantly. "I sold my Barbara collection on eBay."

"Oh, Rachel." Quinn purred.

"Nothing means more to me than you."

Quinn attacked her girlfriend's mouth with vigor. They made out in the front seat of the car for awhile before Rachel reluctantly separated from the blonde. Quinn looked at her with confusion, but allowed the brunette to speak. "I've been thinking that the distance next fall might not be as bad as we thought. You see, since we've pretty much perfected the art of sexting; I thought we could move on to having phone sex."

Quinn stared at her girlfriend incredulously before acknowledging that although that sounded like fun, it was not nearly as appealing as having actual sex right now. So she reattached her lips to her girlfriend's before pulling away to whisper. "You talk too much." With that, she climbed into the back seat and pulled the brunette with her.

They made love, not harried or rough like they had last week, but with a promise of a future together. As they fell asleep in each other's arms, they were vaguely aware of the fact that they'd both be grounded when they finally made in home. Neither let that worry them as they allowed sleep take them. And when they both got banned from seeing each other for the next week, well, they just got an early start at perfecting the whole phone sex thing…

**A/N: There is only one chapter left- though it's an epilogue. Hope you enjoyed this one. Please let me know any criticisms or suggestions or anything you want to say that can help me tell a better story next time. It's been fun.**

**I'd like to say thank you to all of you who have read this far it means a lot. And a special thanks to those who reviewed it along the way. The response was overwhelmingly positive for my first fanfiction ever! **

**All In by Lifehouse**

**I Can't Remember When by Kris Hitchcock and Small Town Son**

**Bounce by The Cab**

**You and Me by Lifehouse**

**Don't You Wanna Stay? By Kelly Clarkson and Jason Aldean**

**My Best Friend by Tim McGraw**


	18. Somewhere There's A Place For Us

**A/N: Well guys, thanks for sticking it out till the end. So, with no further adieu…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or West Side Story**

**Chapter 18: Somewhere (There's A Place For Us)**

**Epilogue**

**SIX YEARS LATER…**

Rachel was sitting in her dressing room when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Rachel called out from her position; sitting in a chair while flipping through a magazine.

A tall brunette woman came through the door, Ashley Ryan, was Rachel's publicist. Rachel greeted her with a smile before returning to her magazine. "First of all, congratulations. Your last dress rehearsal was spectacular and I'm looking forward to your opening night performance this evening."

"Thank you." Rachel put the magazine down, and looked at Ashley. "Were they able to get enough tickets for my guests?"

"Well, I admit that the amount you requested was rather unusual, we did manage to secure them for you." Ashley said with a small smile.

"I appreciate the effort so, again, thank you. Or whoever was responsible for it let me know, so I can thank them properly."

"I will." She fidgeted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at Rachel.

"What was the second of all, Ash?" Rachel looked a mix between concerned and annoyed. Whatever Ashley had to say wasn't going to be good. "Is there an early review? What are people saying about me?"

"It's nothing like that, Rachel." She brought her eyes up to meet the diva's. "It's just, I've been talking to some people. And since you're so new, this being your first real show and all…well, I know you were hoping to come out with your relationship with Quinn soon, but it's looking like it'd be better for you if you waited a bit. Get a name for yourself first, then come out if you want to."

"Absolutely not." Rachel stated with finality. "I've worked hard to get where I am, and Quinn's been by my side the whole way. I am not about to hide who I am and I will not hide Quinn."

"It won't be forever. Just until you're more established."

"Look, you work for me. Okay. And I'm saying no. Whenever Quinn is ready to publicly come out, we will. Everyone in my life who matters to me already knows, I really don't care what anyone else thinks."

"You will if it translates to ticket sales."

"Broadway is full of openly gay performers. It's practically expected." Rachel huffed incredulously.

"But not for newcomers. You want people to be talking about your performance not your preference."

"You're a publicist; it's your job to spin it. If they deviate from talking about my performance then set them back on course."

Ashley sighed. She wasn't going to win this one. And if Rachel Berry wasn't so damn talented, she'd be worried that she was making a mistake in coming out so soon. But if anyone could win people over on talent alone, it was Rachel. Ashley nodded, accepting Rachel's decision and then quietly walked back out.

As soon as Rachel was alone in her dressing room, she shot Quinn a text.

**From Rachel: Hey beautiful, have I told you**

**today how lucky I am to call you mine?**

Quinn smiled when she received Rachel's text. They'd been together for nearly 7 years and Rachel kept her promise to compliment her every day. But today, she didn't want Rachel to be the one sending compliments. This was Rachel's day. She knew Rachel would get here someday, she believed in the singer since before they even got together.

Spending the four years of college apart had been tough for them, but they made it through. The distance, as short as it was, was painful; although they were able to make phone sex into an art form. They also made sure to see each other in person as much as possible. Quinn tried driving up to visit Rachel at least once a month (choosing to go there since there would be no parents around) and Rachel came back to Lima for every holiday and on summer breaks.

After their college graduation, Rachel began making trips to New York City to audition for musicals. She took lots of off Broadway roles to pad her resume, but it kept them apart for long stretches of time. She'd always come back home while on hiatus between shows. But it was never long enough. However, both understood that they were working toward a common goal. It had been Rachel's lifelong dream to be on Broadway, but it was Quinn's desire to guarantee that no matter what Rachel would get there.

While Rachel was busy in New York, (though Quinn always made it out to each show's opening performance with flowers in hand) Quinn worked on her own musical career. She had been playing in Nicole's piano recitals every fall for the last 6 years. She had also continued with her own composing and song writing. She is set to release her first CD next month. It's a compilation called, "Duets" featuring the talents of her former New Directions teammates singing original songs with her, and she's proud of how it turned out. She's especially excited that they included the bonus track of Rachel singing Quinn's first original song, "A Place For Me," as she harmonized with her girlfriend.

They were both becoming successful in their professional lives and their personal lives couldn't be going better (They both moved to New York three months ago, sharing an apartment in the village). Also on the home front, Quinn and her mother have a wonderful relationship, and she and her sister, Fran, have gotten to spend some more time together ever since Fran moved back home following her divorce last year. Quinn and Beth are doing quite well. At 8 years old, Beth is aware of what Quinn is to her and they have a strong relationship. She attends all of Beth's soccer games. (Apparently Beth is athletic, and would rather not sing or cheer-to the chagrin of both her mothers.)

Quinn is also happy with how Rachel and Shelby's relationship has been improving. They always had a lot further to go than Quinn did with Judy, but they are both determined to make a relationship of some kind work. Shelby is actually taking Beth to see Rachel's show tonight. Speaking of Rachel's show, she completely forgot to reply to her girlfriend…

**From Quinn: I'm the lucky one, Rach. I'm so proud of you!**

**From Rachel: Are you still meeting everyone at the airport?**

**From Quinn: Ya, they're due in 30 minutes, I'm already here waiting.**

**From Rachel: I still can't believe how many were able to make it.**

**From Quinn: They'd all be here if they could :)**

**From Rachel: Thanks for saying that :)**

**From Quinn: No need to thank me,**

**it's the truth!**

**From Rachel: And dinner after, to celebrate?**

**From Quinn: And after that, home to celebrate ;)**

**From Rachel: Quinn! We'll have guests…**

**From Quinn: Damn, I knew we should have**

**soundproofed our new bedroom :(**

**From Rachel: They could always get a hotel room…**

**From Quinn: And that is what I'll tell them when I **

**pick them up!**

**From Rachel: As much as I would love to talk,**

**I have to go to hair and make up now :(**

**From Quinn: Well, I'll see you after.**

**Break a leg!**

**From Rachel: Thanks.**

**From Quinn: Love you.**

**From Rachel: I love you too, Quinn.**

Quinn smiled at Rachel's last text. No matter how often the brunette said those words to her, Quinn always loved hearing them. Which is why she wanted to find time alone to talk to the Berry men when they arrived, she had something she wanted to ask them…

Rachel just finished performing in her first Broadway musical, and the fact that it was starring as Maria in West Side Story made the taste of success that much sweeter. The show went off without a hitch, not that Rachel ever believed it would go otherwise. She was once again in her dressing room, having just gotten out of hair and make up again. She was changing into something nice for her special dinner tonight.

She was excited to be sharing this night with her dads, Shelby and Beth, Judy, Puck and Kurt, and most importantly, Quinn. As much as she looked forward to seeing her friends and family, she sort of hoped to do her own celebrating with Quinn. They got here together; the blonde never gave up on her. She knows it wasn't easy on them the last 6 years, but she wouldn't change a day of it. She loved her girlfriend. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the dressing room door.

"Just a second, I need to finish getting dressed!" She called out, before wincing at the over-share.

"If you didn't, it'd save us some time!" Quinn called flirtatiously from the other side of the door.

Rachel ran to the door and immediately unlocked and opened it.

"Damn." Quinn replied taking in a mostly dressed diva. "I was hoping you'd at least be topless." She replied with a smirk.

"That can be arranged, Ms. Fabray." Rachel purred as she pulled the blonde inside and locked the door behind them.

They began making out vigorously, as if they hadn't seen each other in months instead of mere hours. Quinn dropped her bouquet of lilies on the ground along with most of their clothes. "We can't be long though" Rachel managed to moan between kisses "they'll be waiting for us."

"Let them wait." Quinn demanded as she reclaimed her girlfriend's undivided attention with her lips. Then pulling away, she added. "I've got something I've waited long enough to ask you."

Rachel looked frustrated when Quinn permanently separated them in search of something in her discarded clothes. Rachel tapped her foot impatiently. "If you aren't going to ask me something, could you get back over here? I can think of plenty of things I'd rather be doing than talking."

Quinn smirked at Rachel's assertiveness, and sighed in relief when she found what she was looking for. From her place, already on her hands and knees on the floor, she rose so she was on bended knee looking up at her girlfriend. It only took a moment for Rachel to realize what was happening and tears began filling her eyes. "Oh, Quinn! I can't believe…"

She was cut off by Quinn clearing her throat and raising an eyebrow. "Are you going to let me do this, or start one of your ramblings?" Quinn smirked again when Rachel quickly shut her mouth and made a show with her hand of 'zipping' her lips closed. "Thank you."

Quinn suddenly became nervous. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, saying a silent prayer that she'd get through this without blubbering like a baby. As she slowly let the air out of her lungs, she opened her eyes. The sight of Rachel watching her silently, patience covering her features, was all the motivation she needed to continue.

"Rachel, baby, I have loved you since I was 18. We've been through a lot together, and I always get through it because I have you. Even when we weren't together, before we were really friends, you were always there for me. And I know without a doubt that I want you beside me for the rest of my life. If you'll have me." She hadn't stopped looking into Rachel's adoring brown orbs. "These last several years with you have been the happiest of my life, I didn't know what love was until I let myself know you. Rachel Barbara Berry, you are the most beautiful person I have ever known. Inside and out. Would you do the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes. Quinn, always yes!" Rachel attacked her girlfriend in an embrace, bringing them both crashing to the floor.

"And before you ask, I got your dads' blessing when I picked them up today."

Rachel grinned in response before she claimed her fiancée with her lips, placing open mouthed kisses across her jawline, on her neck and then sucked on her earlobe before whispering "I am so in love with you Quinn Fabray, forever." Quinn moaned as Rachel's kisses made their way back down Quinn's neck and further south until they reached their favorite destination.

They christened Rachel's dressing room that night. It wasn't the first time they lost themselves in one of Rachel's dressing rooms, and it certainly wouldn't be their last…

THE END :)

**A/N: Well, this is it! I wasn't sure how to finish this, so I hope you approve. I knew I wanted Rachel on Broadway and for them to get engaged, the rest is what it is :)**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you review and just let me know what you've thought about the story. Take care.**

**Also, I was considering a sequel picking up where this ends and taking us until the wedding night. That is if anyone would be interested in that, otherwise I won't waste my time.**

**In the meantime, I am working on a request for a story that I hope to post within the next few days. I hope you'll all take the time to read it. Until then…**

**Somewhere (There's a Place for Us) from West Side Story**


	19. AN Author's Note

**A/N: Well, you get the sequel! I just posted the first two chapters (it's called "Marry Me") and though they're short, I hope you'll take the time to read them and let me know what you think. I have enough planned to make this a multi-chapter story. **

**I am currently working on another story as well ( "Distracting Quinn Fabray") so the chapters in each fic will probably be shorter than they were in this one but I promise to continue my consistently prompt updates :)**

**Also, I don't know if anyone's interested, but the song I wrote and featured in this story (A place for me) is an actual song. My friend composed and performed it for me. She's amazingly talented as a singer and pianist, but the audio recording isn't the best. Anyway, I'll e-mail it to anyone who wants to hear it. Just message me your e-mail address and I'll get it to you ASAP.**

**As always thanks for reading :)**


End file.
